Consumed by Hellfire
by saiyuri-dahlia
Summary: From beneath Makai, a dark king has arisen and only Hiei has seen the horror that will ensure. Urged by the Jagan, he alone has decided to go and stop him, battling not only demons but his feelings for Kurama. Pairing: HieiKurama
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: Consumed by Hellfire

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: My second yaoi…and the summary really doesn't summarize everything I wanted, oh well, so don't rely on it too much. Inspired by "August Moon" by The 69 Eyes and "Hellfire" from Disney's _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. Enjoy.

Chapter One: Illusionary and Real Nightmares

The wind rustled through the green leaves and whispered into creatures' ears on a clear, mild night. Spring was winding down. Soon the nights would be marked by heat lightning, muggy, still air, and uncomfortable sweating even on the "coolest" of nights. Yes, soon it would be summer, but it was not far a wait for there was a summer night brewing in the Minamino house.

Hiei sat on the end of Kurama's bed as the red haired boy sat on the other end. Kurama's eyes were masked by his long hair, but Hiei did not need to judge the expression from his eyes. His minutely shaking hands told the fire demon more than seeing the boy's eyes ever would. This made him raise an eyebrow—cool, calm, collected Kurama…nervous?

Kurama drew in a deep breath, then raised his head and smiled," I've kept you long enough, haven't I?" Hiei shrugged his shoulders. Not like he had some place to be…

The young man kept smiling. It wasn't normal—too creepy and forced, even a polite smile did not last for this long. Hiei averted his eyes, but then the little demon watched Kurama wipe his nervous hands against his blue jeans. Those hands…repeatedly they touched the boy's thighs, so near…

Heat flushed through Hiei's cheeks as he quickly switched his gaze and thoughts toward nothing. "Hiei, I've got a problem," and at this point Hiei would have agreed. "You know I've lived a life of regrets and secrets…"

Yes, Hiei's nod read, go on.

"Well," Kurama paused and bit his lower lip, "I've fallen in love with someone."

What? That was it? "Congratulations," Hiei replied flatly," am I supposed to bake a cake or something?"

Kurama's eyes widened. He scratched his cheek, "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know," Hiei crossed his legs and rested his arms behind his head," You humans seem to always have cake whenever major things happen."

Kurama narrowed his eyes in an annoyed glare," I'd appreciate if you wouldn't make light of my problem."

"And I'd appreciate some cake," Hiei fell back onto the bed and laid a hand on his rumbling stomach.

Kurama sighed. Sadly his voice quivered from his throat," I can't tell this person…if I would be rejected, I–I don't know what I'd do." Kurama leaned forward and held a hand to his chest. His voice grew stronger into a plea," Hiei, I don't even know if we feel the same way…this person and I."

Hiei rose from the bed and paced across the floor. All too well. Too well Hiei understood Kurama's plight. A love for Kurama burned within his chest, and yet Hiei could never tell him. Now the boy was in love—the lucky girl—and Kurama was probably going to have HIM tell her. If you're going to torment me, Hiei thought and clenched his fists, just suffocate me already. Don't make me watch from afar forever as you kiss her, hold her, and…

Hiei had his back turned to Kurama," Well, you've got to tell this person yourself," he paused, "and remember…if you do get rejected, there are other people who will."

The demon sniffed the air. Smoke? Something smelt like burning smoke? Hiei turned. Wisps of smoke were billowing from beneath Kurama's white shirt. With his fingers shaking Hiei pointed. Kurama merely smiled and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. The smoke emerged from a small, blackened hole on the young man's chest where his heart would be located. Flames spouted from the opening and widened its width. Kurama's flesh was searing and dying, and the fire was growing slowly from a light ember to a crackling blaze. Hiei leapt onto the bed. Desperately, he tried to extinguish the flames with his hands. So what if he charred his hands? So what if the pain was unimaginably excruciating? This light pain now would be nothing in comparison to losing Kurama.

All his effort was failing.

Everywhere he touched the skin burned. Kurama's body was splotched with charred handprints. Still the flames spread and reached his legs and down his toes. It reached his hair and within seconds, the fiery redhead was true to his color's name.

And yet any human would be shrieking in agony but Kurama remained silent and smiling. "My fire, why are you trying to take it away?" the young man asked sweetly.

"Idiot! You're on fire!" Hiei screamed. "You're dying. I've got to get help."

Kurama remained composed through Hiei's frantic state, "My love for you is what is burning. My family, my honor, my body, there is little this love won't char. Hiei, my love is not right—it brings only shame, dishonor, and pain to those around us. And yet, I burn with love. Happily."

You love me? Hiei thought. You were talking about me? The smoke was a thick black now and constricted his lungs. The heat was intense but still he stayed. Diving his hands into the fire, Hiei grabbed Kurama's face," Kurama, I love you too, but I didn't have the courage to tell you either. Kurama…"

The boy smiled. His clear eyes told him he was at peace. The fire from his touch spread across his face and charred all it touched. Like water, Kurama's flesh changed into beads of liquid and dripped down his chin. A face once known for its beauty was gone and replaced by a wet char-stained skull. Hiei couldn't stop his scream," Kura—"

"Ma!" Hiei jerked awake. His lungs begged for air as sweat ran down his forehead. Hand clutched against his rapid heartbeat, slowly he began to realize where he was again. The mountain forest air was cool and refreshing. The misty trees provided a beautiful scenery but more importantly for Hiei an excellent resting place.

Though lately, he found no rest in sleep.

Night after night, the same dream, the same conversation, the same result—Hiei could never get used to this horror. The sound, the smell, the feel, the vision…in his dream it was as real was he was now.

But it was just a dream. The Kurama in his dream was just a fantasy, a wishful thinking on Hiei's part. He didn't care for Hiei like Hiei fantasized. It was all a dream. A cold splash of stream water opened Hiei's eyes and reawakened his senses further back into this world. The crows cawed from their perches as Hiei made his way out of the forest. Still Hiei wanted to avoid Kurama, just in case the nightmare ever had the chance to become reality.

Kurama emerged from the bathroom and rubbed a towel through his damp hair. It was like his hair was a plant and sucked water to continue living for it seemed that it never dried quick enough and always left his neck and collar of his shirt damp all day. Sitting down on his bed, Kurama made one last rough attempt to dry out his hair. He only created a damp, wispy puffball. As he grabbed for his brush in the nightstand drawer, he picked up a photo.

It was of him and Hiei.

Botan was playing around with cameras that day. Kurama hunched down beside Hiei and wrapped his arm around his shoulder as Botan captured the image of him smiling and Hiei looking off into the distance annoyed by their closeness. The boy softly smiled and sat staring at the picture, not noticing his stepbrother watching from the doorway.

Shuuichi cleared his throat. His older brother jumped and quickly hid the picture beneath a pillow.

"What? What do you want?" hastily he asked with a blush across his cheeks.

"Nothing, breakfast is done," Shuuichi rolled his eyes and made his way down the hall. What a weirdo…

Kurama breathed a sigh of relief. Wait, he wouldn't have known his thoughts…Kurama should not have reacted like that but he was afraid. If Shuuchi found out, he would immediately tell their parents. Kurama wasn't ready for them to know…he was not ready for himself to accept his thoughts. The young man rose from the bed, dropped the towel into the hamper, and closed the door behind him.

It was a traditional breakfast of rice, miso soup, small grilled fish, and rolled omelets with the addition of buttered toast on a side plate. His family was already sitting at the table and waiting for him so they could begin eating.

"Morning, son," Shiori called. Kurama returned the smile and took his seat beside Shuuichi.

As they were eating, Kurama's stepfather stopped and walked over to the counter. "Ah, son, there was something in the mail for you," he rummaged through the letters and handed Shuuichi a pink envelope. Kurama leaned over and read the address aloud.

"To my dearest Shuuichi from Ayumi," he broadly grinned," Sounds like a love letter to me." His stepbrother glared and elbowed him in the side. Kurama chuckled as he kicked him from beneath the table.

"Boys!" Shiori's tone made both of them wince and hang their heads. "No fighting at the table."

"Sorry, Mother," both replied in unison.

Shuuichi tore the envelope in half, bunched it up, and shot it into the waste basket. "You're not even going to read it?" his father gave a troubled look.

Shuuichi dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand," She's just some crazy fat chick who won't leave me alone."

A spastic twitch ran through Kurama's mouth," That's very rude, Shuuichi. I hope you haven't told that to her face."

"What? She is fat. I don't date fat chicks." Kurama nearly smacked his head on the table. What a shallow little kid…how a person looks shouldn't determine who a person falls in love. It doesn't matter if they're fat or shorter than you, love doesn't distinguish between body types—he wished Shuuichi understood that.

"Aren't you a little young to be dating?" Kurama replied as he took a bite of rice.

Shuuichi narrowed his eyes," Aren't you a little OLD not to be?"

Kurama choked on his rice. Ouch. The table grew quiet as his mother and stepfather laid down their chopsticks. Their eyes were watching him, making him want to slide down in his seat and slip out like jelly.

"Hmm, aren't you seventeen…eighteen now, Shuuichi?" his stepfather rubbed his chin in thought, "I talked with this with your mother recently. She doesn't ever remember you having a girl over or even girls calling you…when are you going to start dating?"

Ah crap, not this again, Kurama thought and side glared at a grinning Shuuichi. Just you wait until later, kid.

"Oh you're just a late bloomer," Shiori smiled calmly. "There are plenty of girls out there. It won't take you long to choose one of them."

Plenty of girls…Kurama sighed. Who said he wanted to start dating? Kurama was not even sure he wanted a girl. Who ordained that? When did the world take the control of his life from him? Kurama stared at the slowly ticking clock. Tic, tock, tic, tock, time inches by and by as their stares burned into his skin. Get out…he had to get out.

Kurama shot up from his seat," Oh, I'm late. Got to go, bye!" He ran toward the door.

"Wait, you haven't eaten much," Shiori called.

Damn, Kurama stopped himself and ran back. Grabbing his rice bowl, he poured it into his mouth. With rice grains sticking to his mouth and puffed cheeks, he grabbed a piece of toast with one hand and waved goodbye with the other. They watched him run, heard him put on his shoes and slammed the door behind him. Shiori and her husband stared stunned at the boy's behavior. He always seemed to never want to talk about dating.

Shuuichi shrugged his shoulders," Maybe it's a girl…"

Run, run away from yourself, run while you still can…who was Kurama fooling? He couldn't run from himself. His thoughts, his thoughts said one thing, then the opposite the next. I love girls. No, I love Hiei. No, you love GIRLS. But Hiei is a GUY. The war raged on in his mind. It was enough to make him explode—that would certainly be easier.

Kurama sat on a bench and waited for the bus to come. His mom was right. He was inexperienced in dating (not stupid or ignorant of how to date, just in unfamiliar territory). His love for Hiei wasn't real love, just a stage. It would pass, right?

Right?

The long, rectangular metal bus screeched to a halt by the curb. Kurama paid the toll and took a seat near the middle. Somehow he doubted it was a phase. He did not want it to be just a phase. There were two girls sitting across from him. When they looked over at him, he smiled and they laughed at one another and blushed. Kurama didn't feel anything for them. Yes, they were cute and probably were sweet girls, but they were just like thousands of other girls he ever saw—he felt nothing for them. No racing heart, no sweating palms, no blush upon his cheeks, nothing like this ever for a girl. Then again, he never felt that immediately with Hiei either.

Kurama sighed and rested his head against the cool window. He didn't know what he wanted. His body and heart was telling him Hiei, but society and his family was placing him in the cookie-cutter mold of life with a wife, kids, and a wedding band. Everything was telling him that loving another man was wrong. Guys love girls. But what about men who can't fall in love with girls? How could he ever tell his family? More and more, Kurama was thinking…how could he DO this to his family?

Kurama stepped off the bus and with his hands in his jean pockets made his way through the park. The sun and sky was clear and shining. Children were laughing and playing as watchful mothers hovered over their children for safety. Maybe he was fooling himself. Maybe he did not feel so close to Hiei as he thought and he was mistaking friendship with love. Hiei probably did not think of him in the same way anyway.

Kurama's eyes widened. There was Hiei walking beneath the trees. His heart raced but with a few long breaths, Kurama calmed his nerves.

"Hello, Hiei," he smiled and walked over. The fire demon tried not to look at him, instead he turned his back to him. This was odd for Hiei. No hmp. No smart quip. No hello. Kurama was forced to look at the back of his head. "How have you been? All right, I'd guess," Kurama's voice grew more and more quiet. What was the point of talking to himself?

"Hey, guys. So long, no see," Yusuke grinned as Kuwabara followed behind. They were wearing casual clothes since it was the weekend.

"Yea, it's been awhile, runt," Kuwabara tussled Hiei's hair.

"Touch me again and I'll kill you," Hiei finally spoke and tried to reshape his hair.

"Nice to see you're well, Hiei," Yusuke replied.

Kurama smiled,"So what has everyone been doing?"

"Oh, I got into high school," Kuwabara grinned proudly," I'm even going to a good cram school."

"That's great, Kuwabara," Kurama replied.

"Hmp. Japan's standards must be pretty low. No wonder you flew through classes," Hiei directed his comment to Kurama.

"I worked hard I'll have you," Kuwabara gritted his teeth," Urameshi barely even finished junior high."

Yusuke jabbed Kuwabara in the side," Hey, I'm running a business, so back off."

Kurama blinked his eyes and regarded his comment curiously. "Yea, I'm running a ramen stand. It's not that big or popular, but it's a way to make money. What about you, Kurama? Still haven't found a college yet?"

Kurama cleared his throat," Actually, I'm not going to college. I'm working in my stepfather's company."

"Wow. I always thought you'd go to Tokyo U…" Kuwabara scratched his cheek. Kurama shrugged his shoulders. He could. Easily even. There was no reason for him to go to college. One day, maybe, but not right now.

"Ah sick, why'd they have to do that in public?" Kuwabara pointed out into the park.

Yusuke saw it as well and covered his eyes with his hand," Kuwabara, why'd you have to point that out? I didn't want to see that."

Kurama didn't see what they were talking about. There were children playing, mothers watching, young men and girls walking, and old couple sitting. Then, Kurama saw what they meant—a man and another man were holding hands. A knot grumbled in Kurama's stomach. If they…if they only knew his feelings for Hiei. Was he sick? Was he, a friend, just as disgusting as two strangers? Kurama's nervous shake acted up.

Hiei sensed Kurama's nervousness but misinterpreted it as an angry quiver. So Kurama would never accept his feelings…and he was filled with ignorant prejudices as any other human.

"Some people can't help who they fall in love with," Kurama replied. Hiei looked up from the ground and finally into Kurama's face. He wasn't angry? He accepted such ways as ways of love? Perhaps there was hope for Hiei…that maybe he would return his feelings.

"I don't give a damn," Yusuke rolled his eyes. "It's wrong, plain and simple." Kurama and Hiei stared toward the ground. Hiei quietly walked away without a goodbye.

"See you around, Yusuke. Kuwabara. " Kurama put his hands into his pockets and left in the other direction.

Yusuke waved," See ya, man. Come on, Kuwabara, let's get out of here."

Far away and deep below Makai, there was the Land of Fire, an unmerciful place of ever-present heat, ever-changing unstable land, bubbling lava oceans and rivers, and spewing vapors of noxious sulfur. This was a place Lord Enma and his son, Koenma, sent only the worst demonic criminals to die. Few demons really deserved a life sentence in the Land of Fire. However, the Land itself was a home to demons. Lower class fire demons, creatures of horrid molten disgust, were born and raised in the lava while some upper class demons appeared more humanlike. The Land of Fire was spilt into five regions—The North, The South, The East, The West, and The Heart. Four of the regions were ruled by powerful middle-S class demons known as Generals, but all fire demons, including the Generals, were subservient to their high-S class King. In a high, heavily fortified charred black castle within The Heart, their King lived and ruled with a heavy hand and an all-seeing red eye. Standing on his newly reattached legs, he watched from his balcony two low-class demons fighting over a severed arm and laughed as they killed one another. A lava geyser spewed into the air. Embers seared into the King's blood red robes and burnt his long raven hair even blacker.

An armored guard called," Your Majesty, General Lord Honoo has arrived."

"Allow him in," his voice was deep and gruff like an old dragon after years of fire-breathing.

An old fire demon with a blazing mohawk and smoking slits on the back of his bald head slowly made his way through the King's chambers. His scarred, war-torn body was covered by a long white draping cloak emblazed with the crest of the Land of Fire. For a demon of average human height, Honoo's king still towered above him and peered down his aquiline nose at him.

General Honoo fell to one knee out of respect. His voice was raspy and snakelike," My King, it is a glorious day to see you armed and standing. We, Generals, await your next command."

He liked those words and shot a grin, exposing two fangs. Stroking his long raven beard, the King maliciously laughed," It's been what…almost one hundred years since my fall and, yet for a god, Lord Enma cannot even slay a minor fire demon such as I." The King gestured for Honoo to rise. "I want this message carried out to all Generals. Prepare your lands for war. Rally every demon. Arm and shield them if possible, but once the provisions are made, I want all of you to come with your armies to The Heart. Until then, that is all." General Honoo bowed and dismissed himself.

The King stared out into the burning wasteland. Makai would be the first place to fall under his rule, but he wouldn't stop there. He would go and spread his empire everywhere and would not stop until he could feast upon Lord Enma's corpse as revenge for foiling his plans and, more importantly, for stealing his precious right eye. May Lord Enma have mercy on himself when he comes for him.

A gentle rain had made mothers grab their children and run. Couples, young and old, too were afraid of the rain. It didn't bother Hiei as he lay down on a bench in the deserted park. All was quiet, all was peaceful as Hiei drifted off to sleep.

Hiei awoke as footsteps grew closer. The cautious demon leapt into the trees and crouched down and waited.

It was Kurama.

The boy looked confused and shook his head from side to side. "Hiei, where are you?" he sighed," I thought I saw you…"

Hiei remained in the tree and watched as Kurama's shadow began to rise and take shape as a towering one-eyed man. Strangely Kurama did not sense it nor could he catch sight of it following behind him. Hiei flicked the hilt of his katana up. The shadow was holding a short dagger above Kurama's head. It looked up and grinned with fangs at Hiei. As the dagger began to fall, Kurama was calling Hiei's name. He propelled himself forward with blade drawn. He makes one slash but as he just as he attacks, Kurama turns and the shadow vanishes.

Kurama's head rolls into the grass as blood squirts and pools from his cleanly sliced neck.

Hiei falls onto his knees and screams. A deep laugh rings in his ears. The shadow man sits upon a black horse as the beast rears and roars. The man with one red eye raises a hand into the air and forms a small fireball. Down he releases it and it bursts into a blinding white light. Hiei covers his eyes. When he opens them, the human world is left a burning ruin reeking of death and sulfur.

The man charges his beast forward. Hiei poises for attack but as the man draws closer Hiei can't find the will in him to draw his sword. Still the horse charges but Hiei is frozen. The beast leaps over him as its master laughs at Hiei's futility and weakness. Now the paralysis is released. Hiei turns as he rides into a blood red moon consuming the horizon.

He awoke and fell from the bench. His head knocked against the concrete, nearly splitting with pain. The Jagan…it was acting strange. He could feel it moving from beneath the protective headband. The Jagan awakening, this was a very bad sign. Luckily for now, the headband's magic was still controlling most of its influence. Perhaps it wouldn't break from his control. Hiei sat back on the bench and looked up at the moon.

His eyes widened in alarm. His heart pounded in his chest and drained the color in his face.

This was no dream.

Hiei stared in horror at a blood red moon. Though the human world remained intact, Hiei feared for how long…if his dream was a premonition, Kurama and his world was in grave danger.

–End Chapter One

Author's End Comments: Well, I'm being evil to Kurama today, aren't I? Call it Hiei's revenge for "Muted Desires"… This story is already longer than most of my stories. I hope people actually made it to the end…because of its length of chapters, I might not update so quickly. Plus I've been neglecting my studies and homework…bad, student, bad! Heh, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Story Title: Consumed by Hellfire

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

Author's Notes: It feels like forever since I thought about "Hellfire". Originally, I was going to put "To Dance…" on hiatus to work on this story, but the ideas started flowing for "To Dance…" and this one ended up on hiatus. Heh, it's odd how the Stars align sometimes, ne? Oh well, here it is—the second chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Two: The Decisions We Make

In the following week to come, the city plunged into a state of calm chaos. No one really knew what to do, but they knew something was wrong, so they all stood with their hands up in the air and decided just to wait and see. Of course, the nutcases came out in droves and proclaimed that it was "the end of the world". Those were the same people who believed that when the clock struck midnight on New Year's back in 2000, all the computers were going to crash. Lo and behold, the dreaded time came and nothing happened. The end? Really…a little thing like the moon changing colors is the sign? Yusuke chuckled in his mind at the thought. He always thought that the sign would be something like…umm…mass earthquakes. Something cool like that. Not the moon changing colors.

He sat on the sofa and flipped through the channels. Nothing was really on, but the flashing light kept him from falling asleep.

"Yusuke, just put it on something," his mother said from the kitchen. "You're annoying the hell out of me just flipping around."

"Fine," Yusuke grumbled. "Here's the news."

Some chick reporter was interviewing some scientist who was explaining how the moon could have changed colors…something about space gases and blah, blah—Yusuke tuned out pretty quickly after the guy opened his mouth. Let's just say that if amebas could talk, they would sound exactly like this guy. Wow. Yusuke actually remembered something from biology class. Heh, maybe he should go less often now.

Atsuko set the plate of curry rice in front of Yusuke and took a seat herself beside him," You think you're going to be called away to investigate this?"

With his cheeks stuffed with curry, Yusuke mumbled out a "What?" His mother sighed and shook her head,"The moon, stupid. What did you think I was talking about? The electric bill?"

Yusuke swallowed his food. "I'm not a spirit detective anymore, Mom. Besides," he waved his hand back and forth in a dismissive gesture," I don't think this has anything to do with Reikai or Makai."

"Really?" Atsuko asked in a skeptical tone. His comment surprised her. You'd think after all the stuff he had gone through he would be a little more sensitive to strange occurrences. Apparently not.

"Heh, if Reikai needs me, they know where to find me," Yusuke grinned and put his arms behind his head.

"Of course we know," a bright voice spoke from behind Yusuke.

Yusuke jumped and turned around, "Gah! Oh Botan, it's just you."

"That's it?" she narrowed her eyes," We haven't seen each other in months and that's all you have to say to me? Really Yusuke, your manners are atrocious."

Atsuko shrugged her shoulders," I tried to teach the boy, but it never seemed to stick."

Yusuke shot an annoyed glare at both of them," Botan, spell atrocious for me."

"That's not the reason I'm here," she said with her cheeks puffed out." Okay, we'll it's obvious that you've seen the moon of lately, right? Well—"

Yusuke stood and stretched out his back," Let me guess. There's some really strong and evil demon out there, so go out and take care of it for us. Is that Koenma's message? I've heard it before and I'm not really that interested." The boy walked past Botan and headed toward his room.

Botan pursued after him. "Yusuke! We don't even know if there's a demon. We just want you to look into the matter…"

Yusuke stopped and laughed," Yea, yea, just look into the matter, yea right! Y'know every time you appear it just means something bad for me. You really are the Grim Reaper, Botan. I like living. I like a life where I don't have to wake up and save the world all the time. I like sitting on my ass, flipping through channels, running a ramen stand, being engaged to Keiko, and having dinner with my mom."

"Yusuke…" Botan held the sleeves of her pink kimono up high. She changed to a hard saddened tone of voice. "What would Genkai think about how you're acting?"

"Don't even bring her into this," the back of his neck began to redden in anger," Don't play dirty, Botan. I'm not a spirit detective anymore. If I don't want to fight, it should be my choice."

Botan rummaged inside her kimono sleeve and pulled out a gold and red scroll," You don't understand. This is a request from Lord Enma himself."

Long braziers on chains hung from the high ceiling of the Throne Room. They swayed and creaked and brought little light to the chamber. A handful of small, screeching flaming bats danced about the room and dropped their guano wherever they pleased. There were eight armored guards positioned at various points around the expansive room. There were no walls and instead carved columns supported the high dome ceiling and kept the room aired and open to the outside. Two guards stood beside the King as he sat upon his ornate black iron throne and eyed wickedly as more guards dragged the woman into the chamber. Smoke billowed from his flared nostrils as he took another long draw from his pipe. Her hands and feet were shackled together and a cloth bag covered her face. The King snarled at the sight of the woman. He had great plans for her…all gone to ash for her folly. Blast it! She was not doing as he had planned for her…and the King had no tolerance for insubordination. Why couldn't she just be a good little minion like everyone else? That's women for you, he grinned and shook with laughter at his thought.

He could have done so much with her skills. She was an expert spy with many talents of persuasion at her disposal, and not all of them weapon-based. He thought her pledge of loyalty to him alone was binding, but it seemed that her word was only good by how many coins jingled in her satchel. The bag was removed. She stared at him hard with those cold coffee eyes now sharpened with her hate for him.

"What say you, Jessamine? How can you explain the treachery you have committed against your King?" he raised his chin high and glared down at her. The pathetic creature…she wasn't even worth feeding to the E-class demons.

Half of her face was covered by her thick white hair as her blood red lips cracked into a smile. Jessamine spoke with a voice like the strong rustle of autumn leaves in the wind, "One hundred years ago, a great battle was fought between a demon and a God for control of the afterlife. It was a long and bloody war between the two in which the battle nearly destroyed all three worlds, but in the end, the God slain the demon and scattered his arms and legs across Makai, so that he could never be judged in the afterlife and instead was doomed to wander Makai endlessly in suffering. Secretly, the demon lord's Generals searched and gathered the pieces. Slowly, the demon was brought back to life."

"That explains nothing, Jessamine." The King bitterly replied. How dare she speak of his history like it was some mythic legend! "You were caught in Reikai. Informing Lord Enma of my return nonetheless? You betrayed your kingdom, your people... your King."

She turned her head slightly and gave a sidelong stare," I am no fire demon! I bear no allegiance to the Land of Fire. Yes, I have served you in the past, but by no means am I your minion. A spy for hire goes where the money shines brightest, whether it be here or Reikai or any of the worlds. I am afraid you are mistaken if you believe that I am a part of your kingdom."

The King rose from his throne. His voice bellowed in the openness and the guards shrank into their armor at their master's infuriated tone," I'm afraid that it is YOU who are mistaken. Anyone who has ever served under MY rule for any amount of time is my servant. I can shower you in riches. I can drain you of your blood. I can give you an army. I can feast of your flesh. The fate of your life, along with every one of you, is within MY hands. I am your King! I am your GOD! "

"You are no god… You are a pompous fool of a demon mad with power." Jessamine whispered loudly.

The corners of his lips twitched. His eye grew wide and blazed in the low torchlight. Mad? Perhaps in the eyes of this opposition. However, the King could assure everyone that he was very much sane. Yes, he was not divine. Soon. Soon that too would be a reality. All in time, he thought and calmly made his way down the small set of stairs.

"I am a kind master, though," he said as he circled her. It reminded Jessamine of how savage birds of prey circle their next meal and wait for it to die. Chills ran through her body every time he stroked her hair or brushed her face with his rough battered hands. "I would not like to waste such…potential," the way he spoke to her with that crooked grin knotted her stomach. "I will give you a chance at life. Recant your words and I will let you live."

Immediately, she raised an eyebrow, "On what conditions? That I join your diseased harem in pleasuring His Majesty? Feh, my tongue remains where it is. I am a mercenary, not a sex toy."

The King laughed deeply in his throat. He figured that would be her response. In fact, he liked this way better than having to look at her naked body in his bed. Why reward a traitor for her misdeeds? He gently laid his hand over her whole face. Her eye was visible in the space between his index and middle finger. She had no idea what was going on—it was evident in the fear in her eyes. Slowly, a hissing sound grew louder and louder as thin wisps of smoke billowed from beneath his hand. Her face…he was scorching her face! Writhing and struggling, she tried to break free. His grip only strengthened. He lifted her off the floor by her face for all his guards and anyone else to see. Jessamine tried not to (she wanted to be strong) but couldn't stop her screams. The smoke increased. The King took in the scent of her burning flesh. It was revolting, yet was invigorating his senses. This was the scent of retribution.

He released her by slamming her head against the floor. The King turned and sat back on his throne, "Hang her body. I want everyone to understand that THIS is what happens when you go against your God."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the guard stamped his foot and saluted him. Jessamine's body was promptly removed.

The King leaned back and stroked his beard. So now Reikai knew of his existence…there went his surprise assault. A broad grin broke out onto his face. Reikai now knows of him. So…Lord Enma would probably gather a group of warriors against him rather than face him himself. Perhaps there was someone in Reikai strong enough to challenge him. The idea of fighting a Reikai warrior amused him. Let Reikai do as they wish, he thought. The outcome would still remain the same.

Yusuke stood and blinked his eyes rapidly," Lord Enma himself? Well that changes everything..."

Botan's eyes grew wide, "Really? You'll do it?"

"No," Yusuke replied flatly. Botan fell to the floor.

"Yusuke! The world could be in danger and you're being selfish!" she snapped back at him. Yusuke blew her off. What? The world was the selfish one, not him. Always getting into trouble, always needing to be saved, and did the world ever thank him for his good service. No. The world was an ungrateful brat that needed a little "tough love" this time.

"The big guy upstairs isn't that fond of me. Remember he kind of wanted me dead after I awakened as a demon. Plus he basically fired me from my job, so I don't see any reason why I should I help him." Yusuke said as he put on his green jacket. "I'm going down to Keiko's, Mom. See ya."

"Bye, Yusuke," Atsuko called from the sofa.

"Wha? What!" Botan did a double take. "Atsuko, talk some sense into your son! Yusuke…" The door clicked shut behind him.

"The boy has made up his mind. There's little I can do to change that," Atsuko paused to light her cigarette and take a short draw. "Sorry, Botan. Good luck in finding someone else!"

Her cheery smile aggravated Botan even more. What has gotten into this family? Have they lost all sense of duty and responsibility? Did he not care what happened to his friends and family anymore? Yusuke wasn't just fighting for the sake of fighting. He was fighting to protect lives. What he chooses to do in terms of fighting affects billions of lives…and now his selfish decision has sentenced every life in the human world to death. Yusuke, you fool!

"Fine then!" Botan stamped her feet on the floor and slid open the sliding glass door," But Yusuke is going to have to fight eventually. He'll have to save the world." She flew off on her oar into the sky.

Staggering in the night, wandering the streets, Hiei held his hand against the protective white headband. The Jagan would not rest. All the time it was moving and calling to him. Remove the headband. Remove it. Hiei knew better than to listen to his eye's commands. It was trying to take control, trying to take over his body—no, Hiei would never let it. His forehead…it was burning. His eyes were having trouble focusing. The world was spinning and hazy. He could have sworn he saw demons of molten lava up ahead of him. Rubbing his eyes, the creatures ahead vanished. It was just his eyes playing tricks on him. That was all.

A knock gently rapped on the apartment door as a tall woman with light brown hair made her way to answer the door. As a child she made it a game of sorts to guess who the person was behind the door but after a while it no longer was a game to her. How could it really be considered a game when she always was right? There was no challenge in it. She just had these feelings and an image would pop up in her mind. She had no control in stopping her power, or at least she never really tried to. The person knocking right now was a friend who they had not seen in quite a while.

"Oh, good evening, Botan," Shizuru smiled and ushered her in. "I was just making some tea. Would you like some?"

"Oh no but thank you. I really can't stay long. Is Kuwabara in? I'd like to talk to him for a few minutes," Botan said.

"Yea. First room on the left," Botan made her way past Shizuru. "Wait, knock first, 'kay?"

Kuwabara sat at his desk, diligently studying, as a knock on his door broke him from his trance. Pushing himself away from his desk, Kuwabara walked toward the door and took careful steps on his sleeping foot.

"Yea, sis?" his eyes widening in surprise," Oh Botan."

Botan replied with a shaky laugh in her voice," Yea, Kuwabara it's me. You're well, I see."

He let her in but did not close the door behind her, "Something's wrong right? That's why you're here?"

"Perceptive, aren't we?" she forced another laugh. He was not amused. She grew more serious in her expression," Well yes you're correct."

Kuwabara drew the blinds up and stared fixed out the window. "It's that moon. I'm sure of it. It's not every day the moon changes colors, right? It's a bad omen…"

"Once again you're correct," Botan took a seat on his bed.

Kuwabara turned around and faced her," Yusuke's going again. To Makai?"

"Err…that's where you've missed. Yusuke refuses to go," Botan replied.

Kuwabara rushed and grabbed her shoulders. "What the hell is he thinking? You can't just say no to Reikai. That's not an option. What kind of man is he?" Kuwabara clenched his teeth in anger.

"That's kind of the reason I'm here," she paused as a strong wind rattled the windows. "Kuwabara, I'd like you to go in Yusuke's place. It's a mission to investigate the validity of some information Reikai has recently acquired. It's dangerous but there isn't any fighting."

Kuwabara rolled his eyes in disbelief. There was always fighting. Such was the nature of any mission from Reikai. The young man quietly sat back into his chair at his desk. No answer came from his lips. He sat in deep thought with his hands resting on his desk and stared into nothing. It was an honor, sort of, to be Reikai's second choice but it was also an honor crowned with consequences. Consequences Kuwabara was not sure if he wanted to chance.

Kuwabara turned and looked over his shoulder, "Botan, I can't either."

"Why!" she rose from his bed, "The three worlds need you. Lives are in the balance."

"Hey, get off my back! You think I don't already know what's at stake? You think I want to say no?" Kuwabara rose from the chair and paced around the room. "I want to go. I really do. For once, I can be the hero of the story. I can rub it into Urameshi's face. I can save the world."

Botan was confused. If he really wanted to go, why did he say no? Kuwabara sighed and took a seat beside Botan," Think about it, Botan. Every fighter Urameshi has gone up against has been stronger than the last. The chances are that this one follows the pattern."

Kuwabara stared into his worn rough hands and clenched them tightly," I'm not Urameshi. I know my limits. He doesn't. I'm human, not a demon. The fight's over for me."

Botan laid a hand on his shoulder," Kuwabara, it doesn't have to be this way. You're strong in your own right. Have faith in yourself—"

"I'm not stupid! I'm not going to throw away my life just to please Reikai. A long time ago, Kazuma Kuwabara was left behind while everyone else grew stronger. At first, it frustrated me but now…there is more in my life and to my life than fighting now. Botan, I'm sorry. I can't do it."

"Very well, Kuwabara," she rose from the bed and walked out the door. "By the way, good luck on your exams," she said with annoyance in her tone as she left.

Slowly, he closed the door behind her. He laid his head against the wooden door and stared at his reflection in the brass doorknob. " Thanks," softly he mumbled and returned to his desk.

Hiei swayed in his step as he walked and tried to find somewhere safe that he could lie down. His small body was not used to such high internal temperatures—not once could the demon ever remember being so ill. From behind him fluttered small blazing bats. They danced around him and screeched in his face. Hiei drew his sword and swung it blindly to scare off the creatures. The bats grinned and laughed at him as they deftly dodged the blade.

"Go! Go somewhere," he shouted as he felt his feet sinking into the pavement. Hiei looked down. The air reeked of sulfur, heat, and of burning flesh. The asphalt had become soft like volcanic rock and Hiei was slipping in! The swift demon pulled himself from the ground's hold and raced across the pavement to more stable ground. Hiei peered over his shoulder. The road was normal again.

"Ah…I must be very sick," Hiei mumbled as he sat down and leaned against the brick wall. His eyes drew heavy and he did not try to fight it. Moments later, Hiei fell asleep.

The night wind pulled her light blue hair away from her face as her long kimono sleeves loudly flapped in the air. Botan didn't know what to do—she couldn't go back to Reikai empty-handed. Koenma would be livid with her. Biting the bottom of her lip and holding her head, waves of stress flooded through her. But wait...this wasn't an order from Koenma. This was an order from his father. Koenma would understand, not saying that he would be happy that she failed, but certainly Botan could bear Koenma's wrath. Lord Enma was not Koenma. Botan knew returning to Reikai was not an option. At least not without someone on this mission.

Three loud beeps rang from inside her kimono. Botan removed the communication compact from inside her kimono.

"Hello, Botan. Are you on your way back?" Koenma asked.

"Heh, not exactly…" she shakily replied.

The prince of Reikai raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Things have gotten complicated. The boys refuse to fight," Botan braced herself for Koenma's yell.

"WHAT! What do you mean Yusuke won't fight? Kuwabara too? This…this can't be," Koenma sat back into his chair and hung his head. "Someone has to go…"

"Yes, Lord Enma will be furious—" Botan jumped as Koenma pulled himself close to the screen.

Koenma interrupted her, "Botan, forget my father! If the source proves to be credible, then we're at a greater crisis than my father's fury." Koenma slammed his baby hands against his desk," Makai, the human world, Reikai are all in danger. We have two options left. Neither of whom I want to fully entrust this mission in the hands of."

With her eyes wide open, Botan blinked rapidly," Really, after all this time, you still don't trust them?"

"I want to…" Koenma folded his arms over his chest," but it's hard to read them. At all. Yusuke and Kuwabara are easier to predict…to an extent. However, it's not like we have a choice, so our decision is already made for us. Good luck, Botan. Contact me if you need help persuading." The screen went black. Botan returned the device to her kimono.

Figuring this would be Koenma's advice, her oar was already flying toward the next possible option. Minutes later, she hovered in front of his window and peered inside the lit room. Good, he was home, she thought. He was sitting on the floor. The television was on but Botan could not see past his head haloed by the soft white light. Gently, she rapped her knuckles on the window. Startled by the sound, Kurama jumped and turned around.

He unlocked the window and slid it up, "You startled me. It's quite late, Botan."

She leaned slightly to the side and gazed at what he was doing. She nearly fell from her oar. He was playing video games! Gah, Goblin City once again. He noticed her reaction, looked over his shoulder, and laughed shakily at himself.

"Well, I'm glad to know you weren't busy," she playfully smirked.

"All work and no play…" he chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, very well. I'll try to be as brief as possible so you can go back to your games," she presented him with the scroll.

He gave her a funny look but proceeded to unravel and read it. It was a summons by Lord Enma himself to go on a mission in Makai and detailed the general location of where the mission would take place. Kurama was not familiar with the southern territories of Makai. What little he did know did not cast the land in a good light and it was certainly not a place you just walked into for a leisurely stroll. A long, LONG time ago, he prepared a mission to steal a rare sword in the southern territory. His scouts never returned. And that wasn't even deep into territory. This mission was very deep in the southern territory of Makai. Kurama began feeling very uncomfortable in front of Botan.

He looked up from the scroll, "Isn't this a mission more tailored to Yusuke?"

"Yusuke won't go," she replied. "He wouldn't even look at the scroll."

Kurama dryly swallowed," Of course. I'm guessing you want me to go."

Botan simply nodded a yes.

"I don't think it's wise just to send one of us. This is a dangerous territory you're asking us to dive into…it would be safer in numbers," Kurama handed her the scroll.

"True but there are less chances of mistakes being made and will take less time if only one person goes," Botan said as she fumbled in her kimono sleeve.

Kurama cocked his head slightly to the side and regarded her reply with curiosity, "How so? Please clarify—"

"I don't have time," she snapped back in annoyance, "Will you go or not?"

"No," he narrowed his eyes in response to her tone, "Not if I am the only one to go."

"I don't think you have much of a choice," Koenma said as Botan flipped the screen of the communication compact up. "You're overcomplicating a simple mission. Please do this for us…we need to know."

"I know well that simple missions are never Reikai's standard," Kurama paused. "And if it is such a simple mission, why am I needed? Don't you have other operatives in Reikai?"

"None that could handle the stronger classes of demons…" Koenma reluctantly admitted.

Kurama nodded, "Ah…I see. You do know that as I am I cannot face demons of a low A-class. To do so would force my body to change into Youko, a form I have decided never to don again."

"Gah! What's with everyone acting so selfish!" Koenma screamed. "Don't you realize that you're putting lives in jeopardy? If we don't know if this info is valid, then Reikai cannot take action. If no action takes place, people will die."

Kurama understood this and was not against going, but he still felt it would be better if a group went instead of one person. There were too many possibilities of error for him to feel comfortable risking his life.

Koenma sat back in his desk and opened the drawer beside him. This wasn't right…but it might be the only way to persuade Kurama. He removed a stuffed file filled with papers and photos and laid it on his desk, "Kurama, do you know what this is?" He did not. "It is a full record of both Youko's history and of YOUR recent activities. Wouldn't it be interesting if someone got a hold of this file? Someone like your mother?"

Kurama's expression instantly sharpened and tensed. His tone grew cold and vicious, "Be wary of your words, Koenma. You won't want to say something you might later regret."

Koenma rolled his eyes, "Can the theatrics, Kurama. It can and it just might. It all depends on what you decide…"

The fox demon bristled. It made sense that they would keep a file…but still it was a surprise that it existed. He had to give the prince of Reikai a hand…he never would have guessed Koenma had the material to blackmail him. Heh, Koenma outsmarted the fox.

"Fine. I'll do it." Koenma smiled and put away the file. "When is departure time?"

"I'd prefer tonight but you need some rest. Tomorrow night will suffice. Sweet dreams, Kurama." The screen went black.

The young man glared bitterly at Botan. There was a quiver in her laugh as she put away the device. "Sorry….umm…it was nice doing business with you," she smiled and rose into the sky.

What could have he done? Said no and have his mother and subsequently his stepfamily discover that he was demon? NOT an option. Kurama closed the front door behind him. How was he going to explain this disappearance…ugh, he had to work tomorrow too. He couldn't take off work. Kurama sighed. A normal life for him was just not in Reikai's design. Kurama turned the corner. Up ahead there was a large mass of black laying on the ground. Strange. It wasn't a trash bag…it was shivering, despite the mild evening. Upon closer inspection, Kurama's heart raced and his face paled.

"Hiei!" he quickened his pace.

Kurama turned Hiei onto his back. His forehead was burning! Too many nights sleeping out in the rain no doubt. The boy sighed as he picked up Hiei and carried him back to his house. The fever needed to be broken soon. Even if it took all night.

Sleep would have to wait.

–end chapter two

Author's Notes: I felt like I was repeating myself over and over with this chapter. Sorry, if it's really annoying…please tell me. This is a Hiei-centered story, so this is probably the only time Yusuke and Kuwabara will be present. Originally, Yusuke was going to play a larger role, but then again he's the star of "To Dance…" and I'd like to work with someone else for once. I'd like to add "Forbidden Lover", by L'arc en ciel as a source of inspiration for this fic as well. Thank you for reading and I hope you stick around for subsequent chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Story Title: Consumed by Hellfire

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: Ah! What a wonderful winter break…but it's time to return to work. Very well. Enjoy.

Chapter Three: Clear Vision Through Blurry Eyes

The house was quiet with his parents out on a date and his younger brother asleep in bed as Kurama walked up the stairs and carefully avoided to put pressure on any creaky boards. Hiei lay over his shoulder, still shivering and softly gasping for air. It will be okay, Kurama thought and rested his hand on Hiei's back, you'll be fine, 'kay? Gently he laid Hiei in his bed and drew the covers around him.

"What's that?" Kurama heard his brother ask from the doorway.

The older brother quickly pulled the blanket fully over Hiei and spun around to face Shuuichi. Awkwardly laughing and waving his hands in front of him, Kurama scrambled to come up with something to pacify his curiosity. "Uhh…I found…outside on my walk…a cat. It's sick." A cat? Kurama covered his mouth with one hand. A cat! That's the best you could come up with? He'll never believe that. You blew it.

Shuuichi leaned to the side as Kurama tried to stand and block his view from the large lump on Kurama's bed. "That's too big to be a cat."

"Oh I meant a dog. It's a Labrador, I think." Kurama had no idea if Hiei's measurements were even closely comparable.

Shuuichi's face lit up,"Can I pet it?"

"No. No. No." He grabbed his brother by the shoulders, "It has rabies."

The boy stared and blinked at his older brother. Unable to keep a straight face, Shuuichi broke out into a fit of laughter. "You're a horrible liar."

Kurama hung his head and silently agreed. Normally he wasn't…normally he was persuasive and collected in his thoughts. But for some reason tonight, his mind was filled with buzzing television static. He didn't have time to weave a convincing lie—there were more pressing issues fluttering for his attention. Forcing his brother to turn around, Kurama pushed him toward the door. Shuuichi verbally and physically protested but his brother would not yield.

Accidently shoved onto the hallway floor, Shuuichi glared up at Kurama. With a gentle expression, his brother crouched down to his level and apologized. "Just trust me. Trust that I would never bring anything in this house that would harm you. Okay?"

His dark-colored eyes staring downcast to the floor, Shuuichi paused and thought about his words. With a reluctant nod, he had to agree to that logic. Kurama closed the door behind him, leaned against it, and exhaled a long sigh. Now that mess was through, he could tend to Hiei. He was still sleeping and breathing laboriously, as if the act itself was painful. Comfortable with the hope that Shuuichi would stay away, he left Hiei alone and returned with a small towel and large bowl of ice water with noisy clinking ice cubes floating on the surface. Soaking and wringing out the towel, he gently wiped the sweat from Hiei's face and neck, and after cooling the towel again, he laid it on Hiei's forehead over the headband. Drawing a chair to his bedside, Kurama took a seat and ran his hand though his hair. Already he was becoming sleepy and the night had not even begun. Cupping his hands and dipping them into the bowl, the cold water shocked and revived his senses. Ah…better now, he thought and leaned back into the chair.

A small glint on Hiei's face caught his attention and he leaned forward for a better view. Water had gathered near the left corner of his lips and just remained there in a fat droplet. At any moment, with any breath, it could have fallen into Hiei's slightly open mouth…and yet it was remaining in place. Strangely the young man was fascinated by this small, trivial thing. As he gulped, Kurama discovered that his entire mouth and throat had gone dry. His heart was beating faster now. Oblivious to his body leaning closer and closer, he tried to wet his lips with his tongue but had nothing of which to wet with. Everything, his surroundings, his thoughts, his normal senses, were numb and totally engrossed in the presence of this simple drop of water.

He wanted to drink it.

With slightly parted lips and his eyes closing, Kurama hovered above the droplet…so near Hiei's lips…until something within his mind shrieked and pierced his trance. Retching back, a blush of shame inflamed his cheeks and spread over his face and proceeded down his neck. Kurama stood with his head shaking from side to side and paced about his room. His eyes fell upon the framed picture on his desk. It was a family picture. Seizing it in his trembling hands, he held it away from himself.

I'm sorry…the words screamed in his mind as his face twisted into an expression of pain and fear…I wasn't. I swear I wasn't! I don't know what came over…please don't think lesser of me. This, you wouldn't approve and I know—my emotions need to be kept in check. He laid the picture back, face down this time.

Fortunately, Hiei was still asleep and was unaware of what just occurred. Calming his racing heart with deep breaths, he reminded himself that Hiei needed his focus right now and to ignore his own selfish desires. From beneath his bed, the young man produced a wide suitcase. Inside were many small clear boxes and bottles filled with various parts of various plants. Some were from the human world and some from Makai, but every container was labeled. Kurama began mixing a blend of herbs for a tea remedy he knew was sure fire to quickly break a fever. There was peppermint, elder flowers, and white yarrow in this blend, all of which were traditional herbs used in traditional human remedies, but the Makai herbs were the key. The blend soon was ready for seeping, and Kurama left the room and clomped down the stairs.

Hearing his brother leave the room, Shuuichi pressed himself against the wall and slowly made his way down the stairs. Peeking in the doorway of the kitchen, he watched his brother set a small pan of water onto the stove top to boil. Not knowing how long he had, Shuuichi made his way back up the steps and stood in front of his brother's open door. What he saw was not too shocking…it was just some sick midget in his bed. Why was his brother making such a big deal out of this? Really, all he had to say was that it was a friend and he would have been fine with that. No, he had to make up some corny lie and tempt his curious nature. Shuuichi sighed. His older brother was so strange sometimes. He liked to disappear and worry their mother for days, even weeks, on end, and he would come back and explain that a friend needed him or it was just business. Somehow their mother always believed his excuses and never questioned him, though of lately, Shuuichi's father had been pressing his stepbrother for more of an explanation of his behavior and whereabouts, which caused friction between them.

Careful to not wake him, Shuuichi stood by the bed and watched his brother's guest. Hmm, if he was seriously sick, why wasn't he going to a hospital? To Shuuichi, he looked bad enough. If you could barely breathe, wouldn't you go get a doctor? More of his brother's strange ways of doing things, he guessed. Shuuichi felt sorry for the poor young man…or kid…whichever, it didn't really matter. Removing the slightly damp towel from his forehead, Shuuichi wet it in the cold water and wrung it out. However, he paused when he saw the white headband around the boy's head. Sure he had seen people wear headbands like this before, but something was always written on them. This one was plain. Shuuichi had a feeling that it wasn't just a decoration for fashion, that there was a reason for it being there.

Shuuichi cursed his curious nature.

Cautiously untying the knot behind the young man's head, the fact that he was able to so easily do surprised Shuuichi. Discarding the band onto the floor, the curious boy was disappointed when he found nothing behind it. No scar, no tattoo, nothing but flesh. Sighing as he bent down to pick up the white ribbon, a line appeared on the young man's flesh.

"Wha?" Shuuichi said with his mouth slightly agape.

Shuuichi's eyes widened and the breath left his lips as the flesh began to part wider and revealed an eye. The eye, it stared unblinking into nothing. What kind of…what the…Shuuichi didn't know what to make of this. Now it made sense why his brother wanted him not to see…not to see the genetic freak. How could he…what kind of people did his stepbrother associate with? Shuuichi uttered a noise, which made the eye turn and stare at him. The scream remained in his throat. His legs, though he desperately wanted to use them, remained frozen. Shuuichi closed his eyes and prayed that this was all just a horrible nightmare.

It couldn't get worse, right? He thought as he heard low groans and mumbles coming from the young man's lips. Oh no, he was moving. Go back to sleep, go back to sleep, go back…Shuuichi chanted in his mind. The chants were unheard as the young man sat up and groggily stared directly at him…with all three eyes. Hiei's mind was still a fuzzy mass of confusion and the fever had yet to yield the slightest bit. The room spun and faded between what it really was and a hallucination of Hiei's creation.

Shuuichi remembered his stepbrother's words…_I would never bring anything in this house that would harm you._ He put his faith into his brother that he was telling the truth. He…he wouldn't lie about something like that. Little lies, occasionally yes. But on something like his life, his stepbrother would never let anything happen to him. Shuuichi gulped. Right?

"Hello, I am Shuuichi Hatanaka, Shuuichi's brother," he introduced himself.

"Liar!" Hiei shouted. "Don't toy with me, you molten demon." Standing on the bed, Hiei drew his sword, which was resting on the end of the bed. "Answer wisely, truthfully, are you here to kill Kurama? Or just me? Answer!"

"I-I am not lying," Shuuichi peered down the blade pointed in front of his face. "I'm Shuuichi's stepbrother! Please don't kill me…"

Hiei jumped down and grabbed the boy by the throat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," he spoke in a smoldering tone through clenched teeth.

He didn't know how to reply. All he could think about was his brother…his gentle, smiling brother…and the lie he forced Shuuichi to believe.

_I would never bring anything in this house that would harm you._

Hiei released him. As the sword was raised above his head, Shuuichi managed to crawl away and brace himself against the wall. Whether the three-eyed boy let him, he did not know. Slowly, Hiei walked toward Shuuichi with his sword raised. He was going to die. Sure of it, he was going to die. But…perhaps there was some hope for Shuuichi. His voice returned and he was able to perform his best defense against death.

Shuuichi screamed.

"Please tell me the way to the sky…" Kurama mumbled the lyrics to an old song he had heard on one of Kuwabara's mix CDs. It had been a while, a very long while, since he had heard it but for some reason, he started humming the melody to it. The kitchen was clean, except for the few dishes in the sink Kurama was washing. The tea was almost ready as Kurama rinsed and dried the last plate. Just as he was putting away the plate, he heard Shuuichi's scream and rushed out the room and up the stairs. The plate crashed and shattered on the floor, but that didn't matter to him.

His brother was in danger.

There was little time to waste. Hiei had his little brother against the wall with a sword poised at any second to fall. Kurama slipped into the room and grabbed the hilt from behind Hiei.

"Run, Shuuichi!" his stepbrother screamed as he wrestled with the three-eyed boy on the floor. He obeyed and ran down the stairs, praying that he would be okay until help could arrive. Kurama released Hiei and swiftly dodged his strike. Hiei couldn't see that Kurama was before him. He was just another molten demon to him.

Reaching with both hands into his hair, he clutched several seeds in the palm of his hand. Drawing his hands forward, he manipulated them with his spirit and long vines shot out from the spaces between his fingers. They wrapped around the sword and Hiei and subdued him.

Hiei struggled and forced the vines to tighten. Kurama winced," Hiei, stop it. Don't fight it. You're only making things worse. You see?"

The vines were crushing his ribs. With any more pressure, his lungs would collapse and suffocate him. Hiei did not appear to be listening to him. His eyes filled with such hate toward him. It was the fever talking. The fires of sickness inflamed a fire of hate and blurred his eyes. Kurama stepped back and slapped Hiei hard on the cheek. He lay on the floor, still for a moment, but slowly he sat up.

"Kurama…what the—" he was shocked by the vines as Kurama released him.

"Get back in bed," Hiei obeyed. "I'll be back with something for that fever."

Things were a still little strange. Blanking out in the street, waking up to demons in Kurama's room, now his friend had him tied up and released him with little explanation. Gah, Hiei hated being sick. He had only been sick once before, a long time ago.

Taking the towel in his hand, he wiped the sweat from his face and neck. Sighing, Hiei let his arm fall into his lap in bored gesture. There was little he could do but look around the room. Nothing had changed. Same desk in the corner beside the small bookshelf crammed with books. There were no posters on the walls and nothing was out of place. Hiei's eyes fell toward the floor. His heart skipped a beat upon seeing his headband on the floor. No! His mind screamed as he launched forward for it. The Jagan sensed it and shot pain throughout Hiei's body, paralyzing him. Fingers inches away from stroking the band, Hiei could barely breathe and could only lightly quiver his body. The eye…Hiei had mastered it, or so he thought. No, things like the Jagan you never fully tame. It merely lets you borrow itself for a while until it gets fed up with you and decides to cause trouble. Since the blood moon, the Jagan decided to fight and until Hiei could quiet it, the headband was his only defense.

Now it was free.

His eyes rolled back in his head and his eyelids fluttered rapidly. What was the Jagan doing now? It didn't make sense to Hiei. All color in the room ceased to exist, but soon, black and white became only black. Falling, the demon felt a sense of falling down into a spiral. His eyes were useless, so blurred by shadow. Noise like the wave of chatter in the busy streets filled with shoppers, tourists, high-school students, and business men and women commuting home rang in his ears, soon the voices became more familiar of demon chatter in busy streets. Thumping on the dusty, dry ground, Hiei groaned and slowly sat up. White light penetrated his eyes and soon it scattered into seven colors. Hiei's eyesight was restored.

Both surprised and yet familiar with being in Makai, what interested him more was how in the world did he arrive before the Southern Gate…and why did none of the guards notice him? Armored lizard demons stood with swords in their belts and spears in their claws and a look of boredom on their faces. Few ever traveled into the southern territory and few ever left. The two guards were left with the graveyard post—the most distant, lonely, boring post in all of Makai. They sighed. Their wives and children would have to wait months before the alternates arrived for their shift.

Hiei tried to gain their attention but failed. The gate itself was very primitive. It was still an old wooden gate with what seemed to be no braces or locks anywhere. Other gates like the Northern Gate were now made out of steel and were mechanically locked and bolstered. Hiei pushed on the gate door. As it slowly opened, the guards looked on in horror and shakily pointed their spears.

"It…it opened on its own," one guard managed to mutter as Hiei rolled his eyes and walked through.

This was his first time travelling in the southern territory of Makai. The desert landscape was barren and never-ending, and yet in this savage land, there was beauty in the sea of rose-orange sand sparkling against the blackness of Hiei's cloak. Setting in the horizon, the sun was painting the sky with a soft deepening lavender fading into the dark blue of night. Like tiny white grains of sand, the stars twinkled. Wind lightly brushed a mist of sand across the ground and past Hiei. Haunting chimes whispered in the blowing wind, a phenomenon of the sands, and sang for him as he wandered forward, guided silently by the Jagan. He knew little of where he was or where he was going, but he trusted, to an extent, the Jagan.

He wandered for hours, seemingly in an endless loop of desert. The night air was chill. To think, a desert becomes so hot in the morning that one would pray for coolness such as now, but when night falls, the prayer reverses and now that hot, dry air doesn't seem that hot or dry anymore. So tired, yet sleep was not an option, unless he wished not to wake up. Where was the Jagan taking him? Where?

A shrill shriek pierced the night and blanketed the sweet chiming lullaby. Hiei turned in time to watch a gigantic black winged beast snatch him it its talons. A part dragon, part eagle, the bird flapped its massive long wings and soared through the air with impressive speed. The landscape became a mere blur as Hiei passed towns alive with demonic residents and travelers and merchant roads where pickpockets waited to steal from passersby and from fellow thieves. Forests, the few surviving, held shadowed secrets and ruins of times long ago. Where this monster was taking him, Hiei did not know but it was certainly quicker than wandering with the Jagan.

The air grew hotter and drier as the flight continued. The landscape was changing rapidly...moving toward a volcanic landscape. The bird slowed in its speed, giving Hiei a chance to observe his surroundings below his feet. So this was the world of those molten creatures, a Land of Fire. The winged monster briefly increased its speed and blurred Hiei's vision. When it finally slowed, Hiei saw an enormous black castle. What surrounded it however put fear into Hiei.

An army of demons as far as Hiei's eyes could see surrounded the castle. They were armed and roared for battle. So this was what the human world would be up against. In that case, it was doomed to fall. But really, what army could stand up to a force of this magnitude? Could Reikai? More importantly, could Hiei even stand a chance to protect the human world? Hiei sighed. Images of his friends…Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara (though he would never admit that) and his sister, Yukina, filled his mind and scattered his feelings of hopelessness. There had to be a way...things were never really hopeless, were they?

The black bird flew into the castle's courtyard where Hiei saw him…the devil upon horseback…standing. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the bird as it descended and grinned. The talons loosened as Hiei dropped into the air. Falling…falling toward the one-eyed man, he drew his sword. Laughing deeply in this throat, the King swiftly grabbed Hiei out of the air by the throat. His strength shocked Hiei. With one hand, he completely wrapped his throat and closed it off with his grip. After plucking him from midair, the King turned and slammed him into the ground with such focus, the cobblestone broke and scattered in large chunks. From his numb fingers, his sword was pried and cast aside. The King laid his boot on Hiei's chest and put light pressure on it. Hiei could barely breathe.

"I've been waiting…so long. So very long indeed. How does it feel to be a speck of dust at the mercy of a violent storm? Hmm, little boy?" he laughed aloud and lightly stomped on Hiei's chest. "Why so quiet? Are you finding it hard to find the right words to say?"

"Poor, poor warrior child, in your final moments you cannot fight. It must be maddening that all these years of honing your body, turning yourself into the perfect soldier cannot help you when Death stares in your face. It is the truth. We are born to die. It is a matter of when and how, my dear boy. Yours happens to be now."

His hand inflamed. Hiei closed his eyes as the fist fell. So it seemed it was his time…

"Hiei! Hiei, wake up!" Kurama shouted and gently shook Hiei by the shoulders. When he began to stir and return to normal, the young man rested his hand on his chest and breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, you gave me a scare. Your eyes were fluttering…I thought you were having a seizure or something."

"I had a vision. I was in Makai. A demonic bird lifted me in the desert of the southern lands and took me to a land of fire—" Hiei hurriedly explains as Kurama ties his headband over the Jagan, which slowly closes as the magic draws nearer and takes effect.

Kurama silenced Hiei," You have a fever. It was a hallucination."

"No, it wasn't. There is an army. A demon king…he wants to destroy the human world. It's a prediction, I tell you."

Kurama chuckled," So my Japanese Cassandra, get back into bed." He held a cup of hot tea. "Drink it."

Hiei raised an eyebrow," Japanese Cassandra? Do I look like a girl?"

"It's from Greek mythology. Cassandra was a woman who could predict the future, typically disasters, but was cursed so that no one ever believed her." Kurama explained and showed Hiei a picture of her from a book on Greek mythology.

Sipping the tea, Hiei winced at its bitter taste but forced it down anyway. It must have been very frustrating for that girl…to have such a gift and the potential to save many lives, yet no one would ever listen to her. He believed he was getting a taste of what Cassandra may have felt. He knew what he saw…it was a vision of either the now or the here to come. Yet Kurama did not believe him. True, he may have a fever. True, he had been seeing many things of lately, but damn it, not everything could be written off as a…hallucination.

"Drink it all, 'kay?" Kurama smiled. "I've got to check up on some things."

He found Shuuichi sobbing in the corner of his room. Upon seeing his stepbrother, he tried to wipe and cover up the fact that he was crying but Kurama already knew and Shuuichi sensed that. Crouching down beside his younger brother, he laid his hand on Shuuichi's knee. Kurama gestured with a nod for the two of them to sit on Shuuichi's bed.

"I'm sorry…it's my fault. You never should have gone through that." Kurama hung his head.

Now unafraid to cry, Shuuichi clenched his fists and stared hard with blurry eyes at his brother," You-you said you'd never bring anything in this house that would harm me. You lied! You're a fake! All you ever do is lie—"

"Don't say that Shuuichi!" Kurama's voice rose in anger as he crumpled Shuuichi's bed sheet in his hands. "You think I meant that to happen?"

"You lie to Mom. You lie to Dad. You lie to me. Do you just spend your life lying to people?" Shuuichi bit his lip and turned his head away from Kurama. "All those strange disappearances and now hanging out with monsters…who are you really, Brother?"

"Shuuichi…" Kurama said and his brother turned to face him. As he was turning, Kurama raised his outstretched palm and blew a puff of orange-yellow pollen into his stepbrother's face.

"But…why…why…brother?" Shuuichi slurred as his eyes grew heavy and his body began to fall. Kurama caught his brother and gently laid him in his bed. The pollen would both calm him and erase his memories of Hiei and their conversation. It was for the best. The less he knew about him, the more Kurama could protect him. It was for the best. Before he left, Kurama smiled and ran his hand across brother's head through his hair.

"How is the tea?" Kurama asked upon returning to his room.

"It's horrible," Hiei replied and tilted the cup to drain it.

Kurama laughed. "Give an hour or two and that fever will be gone though."

"Then, it's delicious," Hiei smiled.

A knock on the front door surprised the two, especially Kurama. It was very late, almost midnight. Who in the world would be at the door at this hour? It was a police officer. Apparently when Shuuichi ran out of his room, he called the police for help.

"I got a call that a…" the officer looked down as his notes," three-eyed katana-wielding monster attacked a young boy and that his older stepbrother was wrestling with it."

"No. No. Officer, there aren't any three-eyed monsters here," shakily he laughed. "You see my brother was watching a monster movie and must have called you as a practical joke. You know how mischievous young boys can be…"

The officer nodded and laughed. "Ah, I see. I've got boys of my own. So everything is fine here? No ghosts or a wayward kappa?"

"No, sir. I've already dealt with my brother accordingly. Have a good night, sir," he began to close the door as the officer turned to leave.

"Very well. You have a good night too, son." The door clicked and locked. Walking up the steps, Kurama sighed and detoured into the upstairs bathroom. So much happened in so few hours…he thought as he raised his arm to open the medicine cabinet. Popping in two aspirin, he cupped his hands in the running faucet and washed the pills down. All this and he still had to go on Reikai's mission in the morning. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. Shuuichi's words still were raw inside him. Maybe he did spend his life lying to people…creating a false reality in his own little world. Kurama splashed cold water in his eyes.

"I hate you sometimes…no…I hate being you, Kurama," he muttered to his reflection. "You always get in the way of me being Shuuichi Minamino. But we both know there's nothing we can do nor it is anyone's fault. Who I am is who I am…even if I have to lie to preserve myself."

He smiled in the mirror and returned to his room, only to find Hiei gone. Searching the house, the demon was nowhere to be found. The cup lay on his bed with his messed up bed sheets. His sword was gone and the window was open. A breeze lightly swayed the curtain. Kurama touched the spot where Hiei had laid.

Already it was cold.

After turning off the lights, the young man laid down in his bed. He would be fine, he told himself. The fever would die soon, but what if it came back? And Kurama was away? Shaking his head to dispel such thoughts, Kurama assured himself he was just worrying too much. Kurama closed his eyes. However, his real concern wasn't the fever…but something else out there. He didn't know how to describe it—it was just a concern he couldn't explain.

Nor could he dispel.

The King stood on the balcony and stared at the few stars visible through the smoke. Just hours earlier, he had sensed a familiar energy. He longed for it…he had to reclaim what he had lost. His shaking fingers touched the empty socket. It was alive somewhere, not in Reikai, but somewhere closer. So close, yet so distant from his grasp. It wanted to come home. That is why it sent a flash of energy to alert him. These years…the King shook and screamed with joy…all these years of waiting and things were so easily falling into place.

His Generals had sent word that they were coming with their armies. The General of the South, Lady Hanabi had already arrived with her army. The South was a territory of hundreds of volcanic islands scattered in the Karai Ocean. Most of her population lived on Ichijima Island, the largest island and the mainland of the Southern territory, so her army had not far to travel to the Heart.

A young messenger demon disturbed him and broke his thoughts. Out of breath, he stood hunched over for quite some time. "I have come with a message from General Lord Maki. Well…not really a message but information on his whereabouts. He has gone missing but his army is on their way, led by Lord Takigimaru."

The King stroked his beard. Maki gone missing? Heh, that was just like him. "Did he provide any details for an explanation?"

"Only that he would remain in his territory, the North. And not to worry." The King dismissed the messenger with the flick of his wrist.

Feh, him…worry about a minion? Was that Maki's idea of a joke? It would not surprise the King. He must have his reasons for staying behind, reasons that would only benefit the King. Maki was young like Hanabi but was not as rash or impulsive as her. It was quite typical of him to be reclusive and to keep his plans only to himself. Often he would refuse to tell him of his plans, such as now, a quality that in the beginning greatly aggravated him. But in time, he learned that Maki has his own ways, as peculiar and stressing as they were.

The King left for his bedchambers. Almost silently he chucked in his throat. Life is swell when everything goes your way, isn't it?

–end Chapter Three

Author's notes: Ah, thank you for reading. I hope you remain for the subsequent chapters. Now I'm rambling, so goodbye until chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4

Story Title: Consumed by Hellfire

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: Originally, I had planned a lot more to happen in this chapter, but when I started writing it, I was barely halfway into my outline, so I halved it…out of laziness, mostly. Oh, two little hints for upcoming events….remember Hiei's vision and subtlety is key. Enjoy.

Chapter Four: Dance, Puppets, Dance

Hiei could not calm himself down enough to rest. Sitting still was never really being still. His body kept shaking, not like a nervous shake but more like he was waiting, waiting for events to fold out in front of him. Energy of anticipation mixed with the unknown— that was the sort of feeling he was experiencing. It was a warm night, and when the wind blew, it was quite comfortable on the skin. The moon blanketed a dim glow onto his body as tiny eyes of stars watched him as he walked underneath the trees. An owl hushed its hoot and turned its head completely around to follow Hiei. The demon paid no attention to the creatures watching him. His mind was more focused on finding the cavern.

The human world is actually covered in holes, invisible holes that is. Shinto priests, shrine maidens, and Buddhist monks all tried to patch these holes with their charms, Sutras, and words of power, but gateways can always be opened with the proper key. Hiei walked in the small running stream of water flowing into the cave. The light remained at the entrance and Hiei was walking deeper and deeper into darkness. It did not matter. Hiei could see very well with his own intuition.

He had been walking for some time now. Water dripped from the ceiling and through the many pores of the walls. The floor had become slick with a thin layer of ice. Hiei heard a noise growing up ahead. It sounded like…like breathing. It inhaled deeply, and then exhaled a violent gust of cold air. He could see nothing around him nor sense any sort of demonic energy. There was energy but was neither demonic, human, nor angelic. Energy of nothing was the only possible classification. Up ahead was a small shaft of light from an open hole in the ceiling. Now used to darkness, his eyes winced and ached at the sight of the light. Water still dripped from the ceiling and the breathing had grown in strength, but Hiei heard a new sound, faintly in the darkness.

"De…mon," it whispered in a raspy, hissing voice, "Be…ware."

From out of the darkness sprung a shadow. Hiei managed to dodge it but suffered a small bleeding cut across his left cheek. It was a remnant of a Shinto priest's protective familiar. So loyal, even in its master's death, it remained at its post and withered away to this ghastly form. Hiei had to commend it for its loyal service. And the best way to do so was to put it out of its misery. Drawing his sword as the familiar turned, the two raced for one another. In a single slash through the shadow's body, the creature was released.

Turning around while sheathing his sword, Hiei watched as a soft green glow lit through the darkness where the familiar had protected. Tied to dry, dead vines were paper charms. The glow was from the magic ink. Demon wards, they were and like the guardian, they too were weak and outdated. Perhaps if all the leftover magic was pooled together, he might have received an annoying shock. Hiei cut through the dried vines and proceeded to the main chamber.

The room was pitch black. A minute after Hiei had entered, corpse fires lit themselves in the corners like macabre candle lights. The room, of what he could see in the dim light, was round and more wide than tall. It stank of stagnant water and decayed flesh. Water could be heard dripping down the walls. Hiei walked deeper into the room. Something crunched underneath his foot. Hiei looked down and stepped back in surprise.

It was a skeleton's hand.

Hiei became aware that the floor was scattered with bony corpses. They weren't peasants or nobles, but priests, shrine maidens, and monks. Even in death it seemed, they would protect this unholy place.

The opening was in the center of the room, but it too was protected with wards and charms. They sensed to be as weak as the others. Drawing his sword, Hiei plunged into the center of the web of magic. But a surprise was in store for him. When his sword drew closer, the magic spiked in power and defended itself. The magic passed through his blade like lightning through a rod and coursed through his body. Hiei withdrew his sword and drew away from the wards.

"You shall not pass." A quiet, gentle voice spoke from behind Hiei. "This is a sacred place."

Hiei turned. It was a ghost of a shrine maiden. Her red hakama and long black hair billowed in a non-existent breeze. The maiden's hands were inside her white kimono sleeves. She had no expression and instead she flatly stared at Hiei as he did to her.

"I will go to Makai," Hiei replied sternly.

She repeated herself," You shall not pass."

Hiei narrowed his eyes," Hmp. As if you can do anything about it." Then he remembered the wards and took back his comment.

"This is a sacred place. A place of Light. There…" she gestured to the portal with her sleeve. "There is a place of Shadow."

Hiei's eyes remained on the sealed portal. A sigh slipped through his lips," I know…I am from there."

The shrine maiden had a look of aghast on her face as she circled him and peered into his eyes. "How can one with so much Darkness walk unharmed inside this holy chamber?"

"Look around you," Hiei replied.

And when she did, the shrine maiden saw the corpses of her fellow Shinto priests and monks, the dried blood on the stone floor, and her own skeleton. She fell on her knees to the floor, covered her face with her hands, and wept dry tears. "This too is a place of Shadow. This too."

Hiei rested a hand on her shoulder, "Are you afraid of Shadow?" The girl nodded yes. "There is a great Shadow coming. It will blanket the entire world. Do you understand me? Everywhere will be turned to Shadow."

Hiei turned to the portal," Unless I can pass. To the place of Shadow."

The shrine maiden dried her tears and rose onto her feet," If I do so and you go, can you stop it?"

He paused and closed his eyes," I don't know." Another pause as his fist is clenched tightly. The words came out from Hiei's mouth in a light whisper, so light the maiden seemed to hear them. " I may not return."

The shrine maiden floated around the portal. Raising both of her arms into the air, a golden ball of light grew in size. Cast into the center, the wards and charms fizzled into ashes and the portal to Makai was opened.

Hiei walked to the edge of the opening and stopped. There was no light or an apparent end to this tunnel. Taking slow deep breaths to calm his nerves, Hiei prepared himself.

The shrine maiden smiled brightly and crouched down to his eye-level," May Heaven's Light safely guide you on your way, even in places only Darkness may reach."

Hiei heard her blessing but did not react to it. Walking forward, he plunged straight down into the portal. The tunnel was wider than the opening proclaimed it was. There was nothing to see in the inky blackness, so Hiei kept his focus downward. Wind ruffled his hair and clothes. How long he would be falling, that too he did not know.

The alarm clock shrieked loudly as Kurama fumbled from underneath the thick, warm blanket for the off switch. His searching hand slid across the top, and instead of turning it off, he accidently knocked it into the floor. Groaning, he pulled himself from beneath the covers and turned off the clock. The time was noon. Rays of sunlight peeked from between the curtain folds. Birds were singing. White fluffy clouds were probably skating along merrily across the blue sky.

And Kurama pulled the covers over his head and wanted to make it all disappear.

He was already supposed to be at work. Obviously, that wasn't happening. His headache had returned, worse than ever. And for the cherry of this bad day sundae, there was Reikai's mission tonight. Kurama pointed a finger to his head and whispered, "Bang." Only for a second was he amused.

A knock rapped on his door," Shuuichi? Are you getting up soon?"

"Yes, Mother," he shouted from beneath the covers.

"Are you well? Do you need me to come in there?"

"No, Mother, I'm fine. I'm getting up as we speak," he said and pulled the covers around him tighter.

Sleep was finally returning to him. He was almost…seconds away from being sound asleep when his mother knocked on the door again. "Shuuchi? Shuuichi, dear. Kazuya called and says you haven't come to work yet. Did you forget your work schedule?"

"No, Mother. Tell him, I overslept and I'm sorry." Kurama groaned. She was his mother and he loved her but would she just go away already!

"I told him you weren't feeling well and he gave you the day off." Kurama sighed and smiled. Thank you…so much. "Shuuich? Is there anything you need me to do?"

He clenched a fist. Going away would be a nice start…"Oh, nothing, Mother", he called in a cheery voice. She left.

Kurama was in and out of sleep for a few more hours. He wanted to get as much rest as possible before having to chance a night's rest in the fields and woodlands of Makai. How long would he be gone this time? It really depended on where Reikai's portal sends him. It could be a day, a week, or even more. Kurama sighed. If he was away too long, his stepfather might get suspicious. Scratch that, even mentioning going away would make Kazuya ask questions. What was he going to say this time? Maybe he shouldn't say anything at all and slip out into the night. No…his mother would worry.

The night came quicker than he expected. Physically, he was supplied with his weapons and dressed for battle. But his heart didn't want him to leave. Kurama always felt this way before any mission, the feelings of abandoning all safety and love of which he had become accustomed to, but he told himself it was for the greater good and slowly pulling his bedroom door closed became easier and easier to do.

The lock clicked. Kurama taped the handwritten letter of explanation on his door and turned to leave. From the end on the dark hall, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Kurama's heart raced and he jumped in surprise.

"Where are you going, son?" His stepfather asked. Kurama remained quiet. Kazuya saw the note on the door and removed it. Walking downstairs to the kitchen where there would be light, he clutched the note in his hand and tried to read it in the dim moonlight. Kurama followed him. This was not going to turn out well.

Now with the light on, Kazuya adjusted his glasses and read the note aloud," To my mother and stepfamily, I regret to inform you that I have been urgently called away by a friend who has fallen fatally ill. As he seems to have little time left in this world, I have left in the middle of the night to quickly reach his bedside in Wakayama Prefecture. Either by the slim chance he recovers or death comes to him, I will return only then, however an exact date and time of my return I cannot provide you. Mother, please do not worry about me. I assure you I am well and safe. Kazuya, please deduct my missing days from my sick and vacation days. My family, please bear with me and my leave of absence. Signed, Shuuichi Minamino."

His stepfather laid the note on the faux marble countertop. His expression was a mix of sadness and disappointment. "Hmm, Wakayama Prefecture. That is quite far."

Kurama nodded in agreement. His stepfather rubbed his chin with his hand," Do you even know anyone in Wakayama?"

"I know many people," Kurama remained cryptic in his reply.

"What is the name of this friend of yours that lives in Wakayama Prefecture?"

Kurama only gave a first name. "Hideto."

His stepfather made a gesture like he wanted more. Kurama smiled and gave him a last name as well. "Jaganshi."

Kazuya made a face as if hearing the very word shot pain through his ears," Jaganshi? I've never heard of anyone with that family name." Kurama chuckled inwardly. That was because it wasn't a family name…more like a title.

Kurama turned to leave but Kazuya pulled him back by his clothes. The young man's tone became increasingly annoyed, "What? You know enough already?"

"Shuuichi, I don't appreciate that tone you've taken with me. Nor do I appreciate it when my stepson lies to me."

Kurama narrowed his eyes, "I have not lied to you."

"If you are leaving, where is your suitcase? And why are you wearing such strange clothes?" Kazuya's shoulders slumped. As if his stepson would give him a straight answer….

"I believe I am old enough to take care of myself, stepfather."

Kazuya cleared his throat, "And yet, you still live with your mother, stepson."

Kurama slammed a hand on the countertop," So is this what this confrontation is really about? I really don't have time for this. I have to be going."

"I'm just worried about you." Kurama rolled his eyes. And he was the liar… "You're almost a legal adult. You made top grades at an elite school but you won't go to college. You hardly go out and try to find a girlfriend. All day, you occupy yourself with plants instead. I applaud that you're working for me and you're very proficient, but I worry that you're wasting your intelligence. I just want better for my sons."

Kurama crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled," Sorry if the only woman I've touched is a belladonna."

"Shuuichi…"

Kurama had enough of his conversation. "Fine. When I get back, I'll apply for Tokyo U. I'll move out. In my free time, I'll work on finding that girlfriend you so desperately want for me." He turned and left the kitchen. Kazuya begged him to stay and talk and chased after him through the house. His stepson had nothing else to say to him as he threw open the front door.

"Shuuichi, please!" He shouted. Kurama began to run. Kazuya remained in the doorway as he looked over his shoulder and gave his stepfather a hateful glare. Never had he ever see his stepson look at anyone with such displeasure. So it seemed he reserved such looks only for him…

Hiei awoke, still falling, still in the inky blackness. Was it ever going to end? The last natural Makai portal he passed through never took this long to across over. Perhaps there was no other side, perhaps Hiei would eternally plummet downward. He was falling headfirst now. Maybe he wasn't falling anymore, but was flying upward now. No, he had to be going down—that was the only direction he could be falling. Up? Down? Hiei was losing track of direction in this constant freefall. He repositioned himself so that his feet were falling first. Suddenly, his foot appeared to slip into the inky darkness and then his entire body. Hiei held his breath as his head passed through the divide.

Sunlight scorched and blinded his eyes. He was now in Makai. The ground hit hard but luckily he landed in a sand dune rather than ordinary ground. Rolling down the dune, Hiei stopped at the bottom of the sand and, after regaining some strength, slowly rose onto his feet. Desert stretched on for miles. The landscape was completely different from his vision. For instances, the sand was a different color than this yellow-orange, and he walked on solid ground lightly dusted by sand in his vision. There was no ground in this desert, merely wind-swept hills of sand. Hiei drudged forward with no inkling of a direction as the sand tried its best to swallow him whole.

"What took you so long?" Koenma asked, slightly annoyed. He was in his teenage form.

"Family issues," Kurama replied nonchalantly. "Is the portal almost ready?"

Koenma pointed to the four Reikai operatives in white that stood in a diamond-pattern and focused their spirit energy. "In progress. I'll warn you. You'll arrive in the southern territory, but where…I can't say."

"That is fine." Kurama shifted his view back on Koenma," Koenma, can you provide me with any more information? Like what is this threat…is it a demon?"

The prince of Reikai hung his head and closed his eyes," I'm sorry, Kurama. That is classified information."

Kurama sighed," It always is." The four operatives stepped back as their combined energy opened a hole just barely large enough to allow him to pass through. "Koenma, if I complete this mission for Reikai, I want something in return."

"Anything, Kurama." His expression confirmed the seriousness of his words.

"Two things. First, I want that folder destroyed. Second, I never want to be put on a mission like this ever again. Not without Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. You know this mission is not safe for one person."

"The first is already done." Koemna replied instantly. "And you're right, no one deserves this mission, especially someone like you. I'll see if I can send Yusuke and Kuwabara as soon as possible."

Kurama nodded and made his way to the portal. Pausing to hold his breath, Kurama passed through and the portal fell behind him. There was no telling where he would end up, but Koenma wished it was in safe territory.

The warm evening wind felt cold on Koenma's skin, "I promise…I'll send Yusuke and Kuwabara for you. I just hope you're still alive…" He could not finish the rest of his thought.

Kurama emerged in a rose-orange desert where the sands gently chimed sweet but solemn melodies like a little girl dressed in black singing at a funeral. It was mid-afternoon. The sun was blazing above him. In the distance behind him, he could barely make out the hazy image of the Southern Gate through the heat vapor. So he was as far north as the southern territory could go…and to reach the center of the territory would take how many days on foot? Gah, this mission was already becoming a complicated pain. Kurama wiped the sweat off this forehead and trudged forward. At this rate, he would be dead by sundown.

The winds howled and wisped sand violently across the land. There was not a crevasse in Hiei's skin or fold of clothing that did not contain the itching grains. Sand rubbed his flesh rough and raw—these small grains were literally removing his flesh layer by layer. The howls moaned and roared angrily in a nature completely different from the sweet chiming sands of his vision. And then, just as quickly as the sandstorm had brewed, it subsided. Calm had befallen the desert. Hiei continued on his path, still unsure of where his meandering was taking him.

Movement was up ahead.

Or at least Hiei thought he saw the sands sifting just below the surface. He could have written it off as an illusion of his eyes until he felt the tug from beneath his feet. Drawing his sword, his eyes darted quickly for any signs of movement. The sand was billowing up into waves as the creature moved underground and circled Hiei. His feet sensed the low vibration of its roar.

The large sand dune behind him raised high into air. The sand slipped away and revealed the head of the ancient earth dragon that had been sleeping in the sands for centuries. Its eyes were covered with a thin, opaque eyelid and its scales were smooth and dull from slithering through the sands. It had no arms or legs and it appeared to be blinded by the sunlight. Lowering its head in front of Hiei, it roared and filled the air with sand, saliva, and noxious oral fumes. Hiei remained crouched close to the ground but relatively undisturbed. The dragon flickered its long, thin forked tongue at Hiei to determine if he was edible or not. In response, he cut it off.

Blood spewed and darkened the sands, now beginning to clot into a thick paste. Screaming in pain, the dragon dove back into the sands. Now enraged, the beast churned the sands aggressively. Finding one of its coils, his sword could not pierce the dragon's top scales. Hiei returned it to its sheath. Perhaps his underbelly would be softer. The task now was discovering how to bring the monster back to the surface. The dragon charged from beneath the sands and grabbed Hiei in its mouth. Struggling to keep the mouth from closing on him, Hiei took a risk. Unsheathing his sword, he ran it across the dragon's fleshy palate and slit open the skin. Relying on his speed to save him, he vanished as the dragon closed its mouth. Blood seeped through the beast's mouth as it reared and moaned in pain. This was the opportunity Hiei was looking for as he drove his sword into the dragon's underbelly and slid straight down the beast, ripping the flesh open with his descent. The desert was soaked in blood as the dragon collapsed and exhaled its final breath.

The poor creature never really had a chance.

Hiei sat on one of its coils and rested. He cleaned the blood from his sword and sheathed it. A large band of soldiers in gleaming new metal armor were riding toward him on giant spiked armadillos that were easily caught and tamed for riding in desert regions. There were many of them—Hiei guessed a total in the thousands— riding furiously through the sands. They seemed to be headed toward him. He sat and waited until finally their leader made the signal to slow and they came to an eventual stop near Hiei.

"You there! Little Warrior," he spoke in a raspy, hissing voice. Already this demon with the flaming mohawk and smoking slits in the back of his head was getting on Hiei's nerves. "Is this your doing?"

Hiei refused to respond and looked away from the demon. He grinned wickedly, "Ha. I see…a proud warrior never boasts of his accomplishments, I can respect that." The demon leader dismounted and took a closer look at the dragon. "I can tell from here that you have a fine blade and vast knowledge of how to wield it." He turned and stared at Hiei. "This was mere child's play to you, I suppose."

"Hmp." Hiei responded and looked away.

The demon leader grinned, "Like ourselves, this beast was a proud demon. His name was Sunaryu Daioh and was Lord of the Sands. Many, many years I trained and honed my blade so that one day I would be the one to slay this beast…though it seems that dream has been taken by you." He walked over to Hiei and sat down beside him. "A warrior so young as you has taken part of my life's ambition. He he he, you wouldn't understand the musings of an old demon such as I. Young warrior, do you know who sits beside you?"

"Even if I did, I still wouldn't care." Hiei quickly responded.

His reply made the old demon laugh," I am ruler of the West, General Lord Honoo. I have seen more bloodshed and killed more people than you have hairs on your head. And you are, little arrogant one?"

Hiei glared, "A nameless shadow."

Lord Honoo stood and took a few steps away, "Well, Shadow, now is not the time, but one day I must face you in battle. It's a matter of honor. My enemy's killer cannot go on living now can he?"

"I understand."

Honoo smiled. He knew he would. Returning to his mount, the demon lord raised his hand in a gesture of farewell, "Until that day…this is where we part, young swordsman." He turned around to his soldiers, "All right, maggots. We ride!"

Leaving a cloud of dust in their wake, the soldiers and their leader rode off into the distance. To where, Hiei neither knew nor cared. Sliding from his perch, Hiei continued his wandering journey.

Three demon bandits had discovered something interesting lying on the desert ground. They were green orge demons dressed in makeshift armor of spiked leather and metal plates across their shoulders and on their heads. As desert bandits, they wore little else but riding boots and a ratted and soiled loincloth over their privates.

"T'wat is it?" the thin, wispy ogre asked with a gnarled, sniveling voice. "Is he alive?"

"I dunno," the leader of this small band replied. "Check and see if he's alive."

The thin orge pulled back his boot and kicked Kurama hard in the stomach. Kurama groaned in pain and clutched his stomach but his eyes remained closed. "Yep. He's alive."

The last demon of the band was a short hunched orge with stubbly arms. He squealed with a high shrill," Ooooo! Let's eat him." The two minion ogres bounced their bodies and heads rapidly to their leader. They hadn't had a good meal of fresh flesh in weeks. Their mouths were already watering.

Their leader remained in deep thought for some time, "All in time, boys. First, check him if he has anything good." Quickly the two minions searched Kurama's body. They found nothing.

"Now can we eat him, Surge?"

"No," the leader quickly replied and crouched down beside Kurama. "This is too strange. Wandering the desert with absolutely nothing on him…I smell something rotten here and for once it's not you two." He pointed at the hunchback orge," Grog, give him some water." He waddled back with a container of water. Surge snatched the bottle, raised Kurama's body, and poured water into his mouth. Immediately, Kurama choked and rose completely forward. When he stopped coughing, the ogre leader handed him the bottle and Kurama greedily gulped down the water, no matter how nasty it tasted.

His whole body was shaking. Kurama wiped his mouth," Thank….you."

"Heh, what pretty green eyes you have!" the thin orge called Needle licked his lips. "I cannot wait to taste them." In his current state, Kurama had not even heard what Needle had said.

"Boy? Can you hear me boy?" Surge asked. Kurama nodded his head deliriously, but then his eyes rolled back inside his head and he fell back unconscious.

Surge groaned and shook his head. The boy was in no condition to answer his questions. For a while it seemed, he would have to travel with them. If his condition didn't improve, Surge guessed he could get a doctor in Zeccho to look at him. But was his information really that important that he go out of his way and pay money for? Probably not.

"Okay, load him up." His two minions lifted Kurama and slung him on the back of Surge's armadillo. Covering him with an old canvas tent and securing him with ropes, Kurama wasn't going anywhere, even if he had the strength. The desert bandits mounted their beasts and took off. The plan was to head for the southeast, but Surge was going to take a more southern than eastern route in case a visit to Zeccho was in order. As the three bandits rode into the late afternoon, the wind brushed blew Kurama's hair into his face. Where they would take him, he did not know. But with his eyes closed, his mission failing, and laying unconscious on the back of the giant armadillo, at least his expression was peaceful.

–end Chapter Four

Author's Notes: I swear I'm always putting Hiei or Kurama in danger...the dark nature of the story I guess. Yea. I know it's a romance and I promise…eventually there will be some romance…and maybe even a happy scene. It takes time to get there though. I hope you enjoyed chapter four and the rest of this chapter a.k.a chapter five is in progress.


	5. Chapter 5

Story Title: Consumed by Hellfire

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: It's chapters like this that make me so happy that, as the author, I already know what will happen. He he he, what is it? My lips remain sealed… Go enjoy the update already.

Chapter Five: Smoke and Mirrors

Kurama woke, chilled by the desert's night air, on the sandy ground. Wrapping the canvas over his body like a hooded cloak, he slowly slid his feet and sat down by the fire where the three ogres were. The two minion ogres looked at one another and grinned. Surge broke up the mucus in the back of his throat and spat on the ground, close to where Kurama was sitting.

"Boy, you better now?" he growled and flared his nostrils. "How ya feeling?"

Kurama ran his hands through his hair. "I'm…better. I will be fine."

"Damn…" Needle and Grog mumbled softly under their breaths.

"Boy, why were you traveling with nothing anyway? You suicidal or something?" Surge laid his helmet beside him. Kurama could see the tiny insects crawling in his hair. "Got a name?"

Kurama paused. Even with demons of their standing, it was not wise in his mind to reveal his mission from Reikai. Quickly Kurama created an identity. "My name is Aki. I am the only one alive from a band of outcasts from the western territory of Makai sent to die. My demon lord calls it purification. I call it genocide."

Ah damn, Surge thought, his information really wasn't that interesting after all. Death was common in Makai. Death was common anywhere you go. Big deal that he was sent to die...all it means is that he will die in a more interesting way then let's say…getting stabbed in a bar fight. He wasn't any use to Surge anymore. If he even was in the first place.

"Boy, if you died right now, how many people would be affected?" Kurama shot the ogre a funny look. What a strange question…coming from an ogre as well.

Kurama took some serious thought into his question. It really depended on the identity. As Shuuichi…relatively few but they had close relations with him. As Kurama, in scope of this mission, he didn't know the true amount of people that would be affected. But he could guess.

"I am an outcast, "Kurama reminded Surge. "People throw us away, not hold on to our memories."

The ogre chuckled in the back of his throat," True. True. It was a stupid question to ask."

All the leader had to do was throw his minions a look and they understood the order. Quickly Needle and Grog sprung into action and grabbed Kurama's arms. The young man did not fight back or showed any expression of surprise. Two thick sharp bones were pointed into his back by his captors.

Surge was laughing," Sorry kid. If you had a better story, then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

Grog bounced his body happily," How shall we eat him? Roasted over a fire or savor his flesh raw?"

Kurama remained calm and composed, "I wouldn't stand so close to me."

The ogres had little time to look up and question his remark when Kurama bent his knees slightly and tossed his hair forward. Needle watched as Grog's head was severed by a thorny whip that sprouted from the young man's hair. His crusty eyes wide, the ogre watched as Kurama flicked his hair back and over his other shoulder. Needle's head plopped onto the ground.

Surge was shaken and for once in his life took a step back. His cheekbones quivered. Taking a deep breath, he snorted and exhaled. "You're no ordinary demon, are you boy?"

As his rose whip slipped back into his hair, Kurama ran his hands into his hair and clutched several seeds in both hands. Kurama replied matter-of-factly," That's another stupid question."

Surge could only watch as the vines swiftly sprouted from the spaces in Kurama's fingers, interlaced once, and wrapped around his head. For the ogre leader's kindness, though not genuine, Kurama was merciful on him. Of course, as he predicted, Surge struggled, writhing his body and tried to pry the vines with his hands. Moments later, the vines succeeded in their purpose by crushing his head in a gory display. The vines retreated back into their seed forms. Kurama's nose upturned in disgust as he returned the seeds back into his hair. The scent of those ogres was still on his wrists.

However he still had to thank the bandits in a small way. After searching through their packs, he found a map of the region and even a compass. Taking a few moments to study the map, he decided his course should be to nearest city, Zeccho. He still had no idea what sort of situation he could be walking into…perhaps there were some demons that knew something. At least in his passing through, he could probably find a full map.

Kurama wrapped the canvas around his body, even though it smelt like those ogres, for protection against the desert. Though his preference was walking on foot, Kurama mounted one of the armadillos, but only out of convenience and the urgency of the situation. Flicking its reins, the beast trudged forward, oblivious to the fact that Kurama wasn't his master.

The full moon gently washed the sand dunes in an eerie light, but none of that mattered. Through the sandstorm, Hiei barely could take a step. Still from hours before, he had traveled in this straight line, unsure of where his path was taking him. At least, the storm was not as bad as before…that is to say it was gentle but was still a nasty sandstorm. Hiei managed to steal a glimpse of the path ahead. There was a bright pale blue light glowing in the distance. Hiei steered his body toward it.

It was a floating lantern. It swayed and made a clanking sound, though it had no bearer. Oddly, the lantern was friendly and seemed to want Hiei to follow it. With few options else, Hiei trailed behind it.

The lantern brought him to a high dune. Hiei waited as it danced and clanked like the Shinto temple bells in the human world. Sand parted toward the base and revealed a door.

"Okay. Okay. I'll go," Hiei grumbled as the lantern smacked him in the back, pushing him forward.

Bells jangled when Hiei opened the door and stepped side. The lantern floated around until it placed itself on its hook. Its pale blue light eerily illuminated the room, drawing more shadows than providing light. He was in a small, simple home with walls of stone. The entire floor was cluttered with books, scrolls, and sand. There was a small, rounded wood table with a crystal ball sitting in the center. An unlit fireplace was in one corner. He noticed the ventilation pipe running up the side of the wall, but wondered if it had ever actually been used. The curtain in the corner slid open.

An adult woman walked out from what appeared to be her sleeping chambers. She had skin the color of night, gold eyes, and long green dreadlocks decorated with ribbons, silk flowers, strands of cowry shells, basically anything pretty she could stick in her hair.

"Well, well, Gentou…what pathetic soul have you washed up into my home now?" her voice was quite deep for a woman's voice. As her feet and body slinked forward, the golden coins that formed her bra clinked and the many bracelets of metal, bone, and shells jangled and clanked.

She puckered her lips and blew him a kiss," What brings a cutie like you to my home?"

Hiei snarled and turned his head away," I didn't come here. Your lantern led me here."

"Yes. Yes. Gentou is quite mischievous." She plopped down in a seat at the table and gestured to Hiei to sit in the seat across from her. The woman pulled the crystal ball close to her. "I am Haruka, Oracle of the Sands. With my crystal, I see what has happened, what is happening, what has yet to happen, and will never come to be. Are you interested?"

Hiei looked away uninterested. He didn't need her to tell him what he had already seen himself. But Haruka performed her divination anyway. The orb was filled with her spirit energy and glowed white.

Haruka watched as his future revealed itself to her. Sighing, it was the typical hero on a quest vision…what a shame, he didn't look like a hero but the crystal never lies. How boring. But then her eyes grew wide and a gasp escaped her lips. Hiei paid attention now. Haruka couldn't believe what she was seeing. He couldn't be…and yet it was true. There was no mistaking. This young demon was…

Haruka covered her mouth with her hand. Taking time to reclaim her composure, she smiled and returned to her reading. When the crystal refused to show her no more, she leaned back in her chair. "My advice to you, whether you choose to follow is another, is this. Beware of feathers. Shield your ears from sliver-tongues. Most importantly," she paused," protect the golden flower. Above all else, protect the golden flower."

"What is the golden flower?" Hiei asked.

Haruka gave a playful smile, "Only you know that Hiei Jaganshi." Hiei responded with a look that said he did not. She laughed, "Just know you need it as it needs you. It will help you shield off temptations and wickedness as it lives. But should you let it wither and, Sands forbid, die, your flesh shall fade into shadow."

"Hmp. Whatever," Hiei stood and turned his back from Haruka. "How do I know what you saw is the future? You yourself said the crystal lies. I only trust what I see with my own eyes."

Haruka smirked," I lie. The crystal cannot. It is up to you to decide which of my words are lies and truths."

Hiei laid his hand on the doorknob. Her eyes were piercing him from behind to stay. He turned back around. "You can go, Hiei. But is it really wise? The storm will not subside any time soon. You might as well stay and rest. There is a long journey before you."

The King shot a wide grin across his face as the wide mechanical soldier lowered himself onto one knee. Finally, after a long wait, General Lord Kayaku had arrived from the East and with him, the treasures of his advanced cities. Treasures such as guns, mechanized transportation, and gunpowder, the deadly fruits of progress. Kayaku was a demon obsessed with advancement and perfection, so obsessed he transformed his body into a living testament of the future. While Kayaku saw his experiments and modifications as a pursuit of discovery, the King saw him and his creations only for their face value. Lord Kayaku was merely a war machine. Two ice blue eyes, his last bits of visible humanity, shined inside his plumed helmet as his mechanized mouth guard parted to reveal his burnt, scarred lips.

"My lord," his deep voice bellowed, "I have cleaned out my complete storages for this glorious occasion. My treasures are yours but I ask that you use them wisely. You will be surprised what a small bit can do."

"I am giving you control of your weapons. Use them in ways that will only benefit me."

"Of course, my lord. I and my army are at your disposal." Slowly he stood.

The King grinned once more, "Of course, Lord Kayaku. You, Lord Hoono, Lord Takigimaru, and Lord Raika will usher in a new dawning. Become the wildfire and torch the three worlds for your Lord and Master."

General Kayaku bowed, "Of course, my lord. But why Lord Raika? First Lord Maki and now Lady Hanabi is not accompanying?"

"Lord Kayaku, don't be so dumb. Maki has his reasons as I have my own for keeping Lady Hanabi. Stay in your place and don't ask many questions." Kayaku nodded and was dismissed.

Haruka crouched down in front of a sleeping Hiei. She had offered her bed but he refused to sleep next to her and propped himself against a wall. What? She wasn't going to touch him! It was the only place she had to offer…it wasn't like her hovel in the middle of a desert had a constant stream of overnight visitors. An idea sparked in her mind as she looked at his face turned to the side. Slowly leaning forward so not to startle him awake, Haruka ran her wet tongue up Hiei's cheek. Instantly he awoke and struck at her.

She jumped back and cackled loudly, "Good morning, Precious."

Hiei shot a death glare at her and wiped away her saliva, "You're disgusting."

"Hiei…Hiei…" she grinned, "Don't make me sit on you."

He flicked up the hilt of his katana with his thumb," Say one more thing…"

Her eyes flashed, "Ooo. Seems like I've found a sore spot. Just a…little one." He rushed and cut her in half. Her image blurred and vanished as Gentou the lantern clanked.

Haruka yawned and stepped out from her sleeping chambers, "It's too early for all this clatter. Gentou, be good. Hiei, put away your sword. I need some rum."

Hiei averted his eyes when she came into the room. Apparently, she did not feel like putting on clothes this morning. She held a bottle half-full of rum in front of her, "Want some breakfast?"

Hiei shook his head no. "Fine, more for me," she replied and drained the bottle.

Rummaging through the clutter, Haruka found, seemingly from out of nowhere, a basket of fresh fruit. She dropped it on the floor in front of him as she went back into her chambers to search for more rum.

Minutes later she returned, empty-handed. Hiei sat against the wall and munched on an apple. His eyes darted back and forth while she searched. After he had eaten three apples and two peaches, Haruka crouched down in front of him. As he held up his third peach, Haruka swiped her hand and stole it just before he had bitten into it.

"That was mine," he narrowed his eyes.

"Pffft," she blew air across her teeth and rolled her eyes," possessive." Hiei grabbed an apple. Haruka swiped it in her other hand and bit into it. She had only taken one bite of the peach.

Hiei could feel a nerve popping on his temple. At least now she had no more hands. Picking up a peach, Hiei breathed a sigh of relief. Instantly the weight in his hand was lifted. Hiei opened his eyes. Haruka grinned and clutched the peach in her toes.

"Ridiculous," Hiei mumbled.

Haruka laughed and bit into the peach," This is how I am when I'm sober."

"If only we had some rum," they both said in unison.

Haruka stood and brushed herself off," Hey, you have a journey ahead of you. Get going." Hiei agreed and made his way to the door. Her eyebrow rose," You have a death wish? Take the tunnel, much safer and no sand. Gentou will guide."

The lantern swirled around Hiei and clanked in approval. "Go. Get out of my face," she flicked her wrist in dismissal.

Hiei followed Gentou into her sleeping chambers. Behind a bookcase was a set of downward stairs. As Gentou lead the way, Hiei trailed behind. Looking at the shadows cast by the lantern's light, he thought about Kurama. No explanation why, but he thought about him. The boy was lucky. He was safe at home while Hiei was here…traveling to a place he had never been, foolishly throwing away his life to protect Kurama and the world he had fallen in love with. Hiei briefly chuckled. So this is what humans meant when they do crazy things when they're in love. Hiei's laughter died. He was doing this for naught. What benefit does he receive? Unrequited emotions and the joy that his love remained alive? Hiei sighed.

So must it be.

With his light dimmed, Gentou stood in front of Hiei and showed him images of Kurama in his bedroom. Raising the hilt of his sword, Hiei watched as the lantern returned to its job. It was trying to cheer him but it only made him unhappier. Just a few hours ago, he was in Kurama's bed surrounded by his scent and close nurturing, now if only he was with him…if only he could see and hear him to give him hope. Hiei picked up his speed. The quicker this nightmare was over, he could return to his dreams.

Hunched over asleep, Kurama awoke as the beast slowly trotted its way toward a small city. After halting and dismounted, he made the rest of the trip on foot. The buildings in Zeccho were either made of stone or adobe and were closely set. The main streets were narrow and bustling. The back alleys, Kurama guessed, were nightmarishly thin then. With a sigh, he hoped he wouldn't have to run.

The desert had been cruel to his body and drained most of his fluids. Dehydration was a dangerous murderer and Kurama needed liquids soon to replenish. Unfortunately, he had not a coin of Makai currency in his possession. Desperate times will often stir up past memories, so it seems.

Kurama gauged his target, or targets, carefully. Not too rich nor too poor, not young or old, someone easy but not too obvious. Getting caught for something like this would be shameful. It was not just choosing targets but the method and procedure used. Would he use a traditional approach, a cliché approach, or something more innovative? He clutched the canvas cover tighter around him. Kurama never thought he would have to steal ever again.

But these were desperate times...

Kurama had watched these two demons for some time now. Strategy formulated, he approached the first demon. He was an older grandfather and walked in a shuffle. Taking a seed in his hand and filling it with his spirit energy, Kurama tossed the pebble-sized seed ahead of the old man. When he was close enough, the seed sprouted into a root and tripped the old man.

Kurama stepped forward and caught the old man, who thanked him graciously. Looking behind him, he could have sworn he felt something but nothing was in the road, save for a pebble. Oh well, the grandfather thanked him once again and shuffled onward.

The small bag of coins lay heavy inside his dark green battle robe. The young man could barely believe what he had just done. His mind was assuring him it was okay and he was just a fool, but his heart…his heart was screaming how wrong all this was. Already he was breaking the oaths he swore.

Clutching the bag inside, Kurama walked quicker to catch up with the old man. If he could return it…all would be right. Right? His feet stopped. Demons shoved by and stared hotly in annoyance. Youko was making his feelings known. He couldn't hear a voice but the sensation overpowered him and new thoughts entered his mind.

Stop being an oversensitive fool! Your world isn't crumbling beneath you, now is it? It's just coins. He can get more. Consider it a donation for the greater good and quit being so over-dramatic. There are more pressing issues to worry over than a penniless old man. Kurama sighed and apologized to himself.

Luckily, the old man had enough so that the other target was not needed. Slipping into a tavern, Kurama paid for a drink, a juice from a Makai fruit that would prevent and aid against dehydration. With a town so near the desert, it was a common beverage…beside the usual alcoholic ones.

"Hey, you heard the rumors? There's something occurring in the lower lands?" a demon said to his comrades. Kurama tilted his head and listened intently. "All these demons have been called away, called to war."

"Big deal," his friend gulped down his beer, "War is common."

The demon shook his head," But not when it's a call by the King of the Land of Fire."

The two demons sitting with him sprayed their drinks," HE lives? No way." They threw back their heads and laughed.

A young demon walked up to the demons. He was different from these lower class demons. His short purple hair was slicked back and neatly trimmed. Thin, wiry framed glasses set in front of his saffron colored eyes, expressing a cold demure. Kurama was surprised by his clothes for he seemed to be wearing a mock uniform of a Catholic priest. Surely that wasn't the case.

"The rumors, my primitive brethren, are indeed true. And I hope his fervor chars away all your pathetic lives so you will cease to pollute the air with your ignorance and bother me with your trivialities. Good day, sirs." The demons merely laughed louder as the young demon shook his head and walked away.

When he passed Kurama's table, he paused and took the empty seat across from him, "I don't believe I have ever seen you here or in Zeccho at all. Have you just arrived, traveler? What is your name, if you pardon my rudeness?"

Kurama faked a smile," Yes, I have just arrived. It's Aki."

"Aki, it is a pleasure to meet you and welcome to Zeccho," he nodded his head, "I am Setsuna, also a traveler but I consider this foul hole my home."

Kurama listened as he took a large drink. Setsuna stopped talking and saw how quickly he was drinking. His smile was gentle, "Poor thing, not used to the sands?" Why does everyone say that? Kurama thought. Setsuna grabbed the wrist of a passing servant, "Boy, bring this young demon another drink and some food. Here." Rummaging in his coin purse, he dropped several coins into the boy's hands. He nodded and went off.

Kurama set his drink down," You don't have to do—"

"Quiet, Aki," he interrupted quickly," Your eyes have been the first intelligent pair I've seen in a long time. Of course, I'm going to help you. I need demons like you in my future."

"Setsuna, I'm not the sort of demon that travels in groups. I tend to wander," Kurama said. Lying, of course, but he was Aki, not Kurama.

The demon removed his glasses and cleaned them," I believe you misunderstood my words. I have been on an endless, solitary mission to find the most precious gift of all. Do you know what that is, Aki?" Kurama shook his head no.

"Enlightenment."

Setsuna replaced his glasses, "I am not a demon that condones violence. I wish nothing more than Makai to civilize and embrace peace. Unfortunately, Makai is a world of demons such as them, but…there are also demons like you and I. When I take control, there will be no violence. Only peace. Through enlightenment of Makai and the aid of intelligent demons spreading my message, my dream can be achieved."

A second drink and a plate of food were set before Kurama. "Your dream is ambitious and I wish it could come true, but it won't."

His eyebrow was raised jaggedly,"Really?"

"What is your plan…in other words, how will you gain control of Makai? Do you except to be just handed the role? If that is so, your biggest problem is not gaining power," he paused to take a bite of food and to shallow," but getting over yourself."

Setsuna covered his smug grin with his hand as he laughed," Is that what you believe? Truly, Aki, you are a comedian."

"My point exactly. You think too highly of yourself. This seems so rude. Here you've bought me dinner and I'm basically insulting you…but it's the truth." Kurama took another bite.

Setsuna crossed his arms over his chest, "It's when we blur the truth with opinions is when heresy is produced. Don't mix the two, Aki. It's a dangerous concoction."

Youth, the poor demon had good intentions but had arrogant youth against him. Kurama sighed. Part of Setsuna reminded him a little of a young Yomi, the ego that is. Give him some time. At first he'll fail but then finally he will be enlightened himself and realize and correct his mistakes.

"Makai is an unruly place. You won't acquire it so easily. In fact, I don't believe one person can step up and forever rule Makai. You see how all the minor demon lords are fairing. They can barely control their own subjects, let alone Makai." Kurama had finished the food.

"Now, the Makai Tournament…that I believe is the proper way to control Makai. Sure there are risks that a terrible demon will gain power but for how long? Competition is what all demons understand. It is a fair and just means of election."

"That vile tournament is another senseless bloodbath of idiotic demons perpetuating their barbarian ways. I spit on the soul who founded it! All that mix blood did was push back my dream. How can I bring a message of peace when demons are tearing each other apart?" Kurama watched as Setsuna clenched his fists tightly on the table.

"The Makai Tournament brings order where there was chaos. It brings hope, in its own strange ways…" Kurama smiled. Sort of like its founder.

Setsuna smiled, "This has been an interesting chat. I can't remember the last time I intelligently debated with someone."

Hiei had zipped through the tunnel as Gentou tried to keep up with him. By the time the poor lantern had caught up, Hiei had already reached the end. The tunnel opened out to a thick jungle-like forest. Hiei looked behind him. Gentou was returning. Drawing his sword, Hiei continued on and slashed down any plant in his way.

"Lady Hanabi! Hanabi!" The King's screams bellowed in the Great Chamber. Where was she? He had been calling for her for at least ten minutes.

He heard her laugh as she appeared from the shadows,"Yes, my thunderous master? I'm afraid I could not hear you…with your voice being as soft as it is."

A vein twitched above his eyebrow," Hanabi, I am not in the mood. I have a mission for you." She listened closely. "It has returned, what I have lost is returning…and is quite close to reaching my kingdom. It, however, is the possession of another. My mission is simple. Bring it home."

Hanabi bowed. From her back, she drew and spread her huge rust and black folding fans and slowly drew them across in front of her. She and her fans vanished.

Faster and faster, Hiei ran and sliced down any lower class demon that crossed his path. A small band began to give chase. Vengeance on the sudden death of an ally, he guessed. Oh well, come what may Hiei would end their lives quickly. The forest opened up to a clearing. Hiei stopped, turned, and fell his sword on every demon that had come. When none remained, he took the time to clean the blood from his sword.

The sound of applause startled him. Hiei looked. An adult woman in Japanese-style armor stood. Her lips and eyelids were painted a crimson color. Her thick white hair was pulled into a long and tight ponytail. At the base of the red band were small rat skulls that constantly hit one another held onto the ribbon by thin silver chains. Hiei didn't notice the skulls. His eyes were focused on the long black feathers also in her hair.

Beware of feathers…

"That was quite a display of violence, young swordsman." She tilted her head and unfolded two normal sized fans. "It would be an honor if you let me play with you."

Hiei glared, "I don't have time. Move!"

"First move? You're such a gentleman," she grinned as she set the fans blaze with her spirit. She dove forward. Hiei was surprised by her quickness…it matched his own.

Blow to blow, they were equals. Just as quick as he was to strike, she was to block. Hiei slipped up. Hanabi closed her fan and jabbed it into Hiei's lower ribs, slightly cracking them and scarring the flesh. It was surprising how much strength she had…Hiei would have guessed she was more of a speed and defense fighter, but she had the attack too? Hanabi threw her fans, which targeted Hiei and chased him throughout the forest as Hanabi pursued.

Damn, Hiei thought as he leapt from tree to tree. So fast, he couldn't ease up a bit or the fans could strike. How…how could he turn this fight around? Hiei looked behind him. Hanabi had disappeared. Turning back around, he saw the underside of a giant folding fan as it came crashing down. Hiei fell onto the ground as the pair of flaming fans flew into his abdomen. Trying to stand up, the pain was excruciating, even after he removed the fans, and he fell back down.

"Tsk. Tsk. And the master wanted you alive…I guess my fun ends," she smiled and then knocked Hiei out. Holding him by the back of his shirt, Hanabi made her return to the castle.

"Setsuna, who is this King of the Land of Fire?" Kurama asked. "I've never heard of him."

Setsuna chuckled," He is exactly as he sounds. A King of Fire, a ruthless demon lord who savors power and fear. My family…my real home was a small town just outside the area known as the Heart. He turned my village to ash. I escaped using the Holy Road, a path that connects the Kareha Temple to the Noroshi Temple."

Interesting, a path that leads straight to his goal…this demon Setsuna was proving very beneficial. That concerned Kurama, this demon was being very talkative. Still, he was the only source of information he had yet to come across. Better to believe him and keep your guard up at the same time.

"Is this road still accessible?"

Setsuna paused and thought deeply," I have never since used it, but I remember it being in the forest. Accessible? I don't see why it wouldn't be." Kurama never asked him where it was…why did he say that? More and more, he was mistrusting Setsuna. Yet, what other options did he have?

"My Lord, I've brought you a present," Hanabi called out to the King as he stood in the courtyard. She tossed Hiei onto the ground and vanished.

Hiei lay, barely able to move, as the King laid his boot on his chest and lightly pressed. The young demon could barely breathe. He…he couldn't believe it. So close, the King was so close to reclaiming that which he had lost to Lord Enma. His whole body shook with excitement.

"I've been waiting…so long. So very long indeed. How does it feel to be a speck of dust at the mercy of a violent storm? Hmm, little boy?" he laughed aloud and lightly stomped on Hiei's chest. "Why so quiet? Are you finding it hard to find the right words to say? Are you ready to give it back to me?"

"What are you talking about?" Hiei managed to say.

Spit flew from the King's lips in anger," You know what I'm talking about!" Taking deep breaths, the King calmed himself down and grinned. Look at him. Can't even move. It's pathetic.

"Poor, poor warrior child, in your final moments you cannot fight. It must be maddening that all these years of honing your body, turning yourself into the perfect soldier cannot help you when Death stares in your face. It is the truth. We are born to die. It is a matter of when and how, my dear boy. Yours happens to be now."

His hand inflamed. Hiei closed his eyes as the fist fell. So it seemed it was his time…

Good bye, Kurama.

Heh, and so another pathetic soul dies, the King thought as his fist drew close. A tiny glint caught his eye and he stopped. Smothering the fire, the King used his hand instead to rip the necklace from this young demon's neck.

Dangling in front of him, he was mesmerized by the sight of Hiei's tear gem necklace. The King never believed he would ever see one of these gems ever again. It had to have been stolen! But the King looked down and into Hiei's eyes and knew this stone was his.

Amused and smiling, the King could hardly believe this was happening. He never thought he would ever meet…

His son.

–end Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Story Title: Consumed by Hellfire

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: Okay, I hate computers! When I was typing this, the computer froze and I lost all of my work. I'll repeat myself. I hate computers…sometimes. Oh well, it didn't take too long…just until 4 A.M to recreate everything. Then it wouldn't save! Grr...Need sleep…zzzz.

Chapter Six: Masquerade

The King grinned, exposing his fangs, and stepped away from Hiei. "You're a lucky son of a bitch, you know that?" Hiei did not respond as the King laughed and threw back his necklace. "What's your name, boy?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes," As if I'd tell you."

The King had a smug look on his face," That's not how you talk to your father."

If it was possible, Hiei's eyes would have widened farther. His body felt so heavy, who knows what kept him from falling, and the blood left from his face. It…it couldn't be. This demon wasn't his father. Hiei had no father! At least no one he would ever claim.

Believe it. You are my seed, Hiei heard the King's voice inside his head.

"Get out of my head!" the young demon snarled and drew his katana. Put away your toy, the King frowned. Hiei vanished and slashed from behind. Just as the blade sliced through the King's cloak, he turned and grabbed Hiei by the throat and slammed him into the cobblestone. His hand rapidly shook as Hiei tried to hold onto his katana, but his strength failed and his weapon slipped out of his numbed grasp. There had…there had to be a way to fight, Hiei assured himself.

Give up, son. You'll never defeat me…even if you have half my power in your possession, the King projected his thoughts into Hiei.

"I will kill you. With my own strength," he replied and bared his teeth.

"Where do you think your power comes from? That Jagan?" The King allowed Hiei to rise. He did not like the sound of the King's confident laughter. "Do you even know where that Jagan came from?"

Hiei reluctantly admitted that he did not. It wasn't a priority of his to know back when he asked Shigure to implant it. The origin never mattered. The Jagan serves its purpose and that was all that Hiei cared about. Though at that exact moment, the question did race through his curiosity.

The King leaned forward and drew his face close to Hiei. A dark grin was plastered on his face as he tapped his finger near his empty eye socket. No! Hiei froze and clenched his fists. How could…how could any of this be true?

"Your power is the Jagan's power. Therefore all your psychic abilities, your far-seeing, and even the flames to summon the Dragon…" the King paused to savor Hiei's priceless expression. "Your power IS my power!"

Hiei clenched his bandaged and chained arm. It was all a lie. He had been living in a masquerade. All of the achievements he could be proud of…none of them were his to claim. His father's shadow, that was all he was.

His flying shadow.

The King rested a hand on Hiei's head. His expression confused and irritated Hiei. It was softened and almost…the words sickened him…fatherly," I know. I know it's hard to bear. But now you're home and I can show you the Truth, my son. As the Prince of the Land of Fire."

Hiei smacked away his hand. Never, he'd never be a Prince and this wasn't his home! Hiei had no home and he preferred it that way. The King stared down at him displeased at his behavior. What a strange boy…he spares his life and decides to accept him as his son and look at how he treats his father! The boy needed to learn some respect. And the King knew exactly how to show him.

He gently brushed his fingers across Hiei's headband. The heat scorched and charred the band almost instantaneously. The magic seal…Hiei tired to smother the fire with his hands. Long gray streaks of ash covered his hands. No…the Jagan!

Fallen onto his knees, Hiei quickly closed his lips and forced back his scream of pain. The Jagan was open and glowed in a red light in unison with the King's eye. Hiei could feel all his control over the eye slipping through his hands. There was nothing he could do as the King reclaimed the Jagan.

His expression, that snickering, laughing expression…if only Hiei could, if only he could scorch it off with his bare hands. Ah, like father, like son, the King thought and allowed Hiei to hear.

I will never be like you, Hiei projected into the King's mind.

The King begged to differ. The light of the Jagan burned brighter. Trembling, Hiei clutched his head and bowed. His control. The King's control was spreading into Hiei's will. Fumbling to the side, his fingers brushed against his sword's hilt. Grasped in his hand, he swung at the King.

Before it even reached flesh, Hiei stopped. No, he was ordered to stop. His body betrayed him. Hiei clenched his lips tightly to hold back the curses. The Jagan, his body, and even his thoughts were betraying him and bowing down before the King. Never, Hiei. As long as his soul burned, Hiei would never submit.

It's like a reflection, the King smiled proudly. He watched as his son's red eyes turned the color of dried blood and his posture relaxed. It certainly would have been easier just to kill him and reclaim the Jagan but the King saw potential in this situation to use him for other means. Remember son, a single thin hair protects you from a dangling sword, and if I get the slightest wavering feeling about you or your usefulness falters, I will not hesitate to snip it.

"Come, Prince," he gestured Hiei to follow. The corners of Hiei's mouth raised in a wicked grin as father and son made their way into the interior of the castle.

A light dew blanketed the grassy forest floor as gathered droplets ran down the leaves. It was surprising how different the geography of the southern territory of Makai could change. Half a day's walk earlier, Kurama had been walking in an unbearable desert. Now he was sleeping beneath the trees in a cool forest. A gentle warm wind awoke him. After yawning and stretching, Kurama continued walking deeper into the forest. He stopped and looked around.

A faint scent had crossed Kurama's nose.

His eyes widened in recognition. It's blood. The trees and the plants…Kurama noted, have all been nourished by blood. Though luckily, none of it smells fresh. He breathed a sigh of relief. Even though he did not sense any danger, Kurama raised his guard and quickened his pace.

What? Kurama thought as he passed the same plant once again. Even though he had been running for hours, he was no farther into the forest than if he had just began. What is going on here? Kurama asked in thought. Closing his eyes, his ears picked up on the sounds of chirps and squeaks. Faint sprouts of energy had surrounded him.

"Please forest spirits, I mean you no harm. In fact you are harming me. Please give me safe passage through your forest and you shall be rid of me," he spoke in a calm voice. Forest spirits were notoriously contrary and territorial spirits. When he was Youko, they cowered and hid from him, even though he would never pay attention to them, but it seemed they were not afraid of his new form. They weren't dangerous and all they could do was stall him for time. Time Kurama did not have to waste.

"I am a friend of the forest. Though I appear to not be who I once was, my name used to be Youko." The forest spirits were not listening.

The moaning wind rustled the leaves on the trees as Kurama dodged the razor sharp leaves. Strange, the spirits, at least those he had been in contact with before, were never this aggressive or accurate. Kurama winced in pain as one of the leaves pierced his ankle. In the second that he paused to remove the leaf, a vine wrapped around his neck and hung him. This…this isn't how it ends, Kurama thought and choked for air. He would not be killed by his own element. Slitting the vine with the leaf, Kurama landed on his feet and swiftly rolled out of the way of a row of leaves.

Enough! Kurama projected his spirit energy into the forest. It was not enough to transform him into Youko, but the energy certainly had the same essence of the fox demon. The forest spirits loudly chattered among themselves for some time. The vines slithered and receded as the wind stilled the moving leaves. His vision blurred and his surroundings became hazy as his senses were readjusted. The illusion was broken. With a nod of thanks, Kurama continued on the path the forest had opened for him.

Minutes later, he arrived at his destination, the ruins of Kareha Temple.

Broken white pillars lay scattered and overgrown with green ivy vines and fragrant clematis flowers. A large, adolescent oak tree grew from out of the temple's rooftop. Birds chirped from the oak's branches. The sun was gentle and warm. A sweet scent was carried by the gentle breeze. For once in his journey through the southern territory, Kurama felt peace. However, Kurama was not foolish enough to drop his guard as he entered the temple.

The ceiling was an entanglement of vine plants. His eyes watched and his ears heard simultaneously the water dripping from their broad leaves. The original stone lay in large, broken chunks on top of the splintered pews. His surroundings smelled damp and earthy just as if after a spring rain. Though this temple had not had a worshipper in years, it was very much full of life.

Kurama proceeded carefully. Most of the temple was blanketed in shadow. Light entered in thin shafts through the high broken windows and illuminated only parts of the floor and surroundings. One round window remained unbroken. It stood above the ruined altar and was made of stained glass. Kurama stood in admiration of the beauty and detail within each wildflower and lily. Very few creations of such beauty were ever made in Makai.

Dried flowers still lay on the cracked altar. Kurama ran his hand across the surface edge and blew away the dust and ash on his hand. Black stains of smoke residue were charred permanently onto the stone. Makai did not have the same sense of religion as in human world terms. Demons of unfathomable strength and long life took up the title of Gods. Certain minor spirits of particular merit were also, Kurama stretched the term greatly, worshipped. It was not the correct word because the word worship indicated love and respect between the deity and the faithful. Demons had no love for their Gods. Demons worshipped out of fear.

Take the statue of Meika before him. The stone depicted her as a sweet, beautiful nymph seductively posed yet conservatively covered by flowers and her long hair. Those who knew Meika when she lived knows that the stone lies. Few demons could outmatch her thirst for blood and knowledge of plants. As if my rose was given demon form, Kurama thought and amused himself. Kurama never knew Meika. When he first became a thief, she had been dead for many, many centuries, though he wondered what it would have been like to have been her student.

Reminding himself of his mission, Kurama focused back on trying to find the opening for the Holy Road. Unfortunately, Setsuna had not revealed that particular key piece of information. The temple was only one room…so it wouldn't take him too long.

His body froze, yet his senses could not pick up on any danger. Kurama stared at the statue of Meika before him. She seemed to be smiling.

As if she couldn't hold back her anticipation for the sight of blood…

Laughter bubbled from the shadows. Still shrouded in darkness, a familiar voice spoke in a dark tone, "I knew you'd come."

The voice's owner stepped out of the shadows. Kurama raised his guard and took a step back, "Setsuna? I don't understand."

The look on the friendly demon's face had completely changed from before. His eyes were narrower and sinister, even his smile had taken a shadowy turn. "Oh really? I thought you prided yourself on being so intelligent and calculating. Am I not correct…Kurama?"

His eyes widened in shock but quickly narrowed and focused on Setsuna," How did you know?"

Setsuna's expression softened as he gently shook his head from side to side," Poor, poor, Kurama. You underestimate how famous you have become in Makai. And I'm not just talking about your name. Your new face is quite recognizable to many upper-level demons."

Kurama wasn't surprised by the news. He knew with his tournament appearances demons would take notice and would not so quickly forget the face of the new Kurama.

Setsuna chuckled, "Unfortunately to all demons, your face has also become synonymous with Reikai. You're Kurama…the Demon Traitor. You're on a mission for Reikai right now, are you?"

Kurama poised his mind for battle and readied his reflexes to draw the rose whip, all just in case. With his arms crossed over his chest, Setsuna stepped forward into the light more. He was not wearing his glasses anymore. "I'm sorry, Kurama. I'm afraid I didn't properly introduce myself earlier. I think we've become close enough that I can give you my real name. I am…" He paused and smiled before he continued his sentence.

"General Lord Maki."

Meanwhile, the oni scrambled in fear as Koenma screamed from his desk. The world monitor was on the fritz and the prince could not track Kurama's progress. What if…what if he had failed? Koenma had promised to him that Yusuke and Kuwabara would come, but the boys were reluctant to come. They weren't against it…Kurama was a friend and they would definitely come to his aid. But they also claimed it was a manner of pride. This wasn't their mission. It was Kurama's and neither Yusuke nor Kuwabara wanted to interfere. It was clear to Koenma that the only way they would go was if Kurama was in immediate danger. Right now, the prince of Reikai had no means of knowing.

Slamming his infant hands on his desk, he clenched his pacifier tightly between his lips. Kurama could already be dead. He could be bleeding. He could already be in grave danger.

"Orge! Get that monitor working pronto!" Koenma removed his cap and wrinkled it in his hands.

"Yes, Koenma, sir." Jorge paused and replied.

"Maki…" Kurama closed his eyes and briefly laughed, "It's interesting how we both hid our true selves from each other."

"Indeed, " Maki paused and held the tip of his chin in thought, "I believe, in differing circumstances, we could have been friends."

Kurama narrowed his eyes, "You're wrong again, Maki."

He smiled and nodded in agreement, "You disagree with me so much…and yet you would most likely benefit most from my vision."

With the stem of the rose in his hand, Kurama charged forward, "You don't know what true enlightenment is."

Maki leapt over Kurama and elegantly landed on top of the altar. A haughty smile on his face and his arms still over his chest, he peered down on Kurama, "That's not what I was referring to…I'm talking about my TRUE vision for the human world once the King divides it among us four Generals."

"The humans you love so much…they seem to love to tinker with the natural order, don't they? All their…sciences and advancements. Feh, technology is a waste and it's unnatural. Humans are even infecting demons with their noxious technological notions. My real dream is to return chaos to their synthetic order to return the world to its natural order. All your cold, metal human cities will fall to the natural wild forests. Beasts and demons shall reign supreme—"

Kurama interrupted Maki's sentence, "I don't see how it would benefit me…"

"Don't tell me you wouldn't like to live in a plant lover's dream?" the General replied.

Kurama laughed," How would you know what I like? Besides, your vision will never come to pass." Maki rolled his eyes. Always disagreeing with him, there was no pleasing this fox. "What you call synthetic order is progress, which occurs naturally in the natural order. All advancements began as an improvement on a situation or idea that occurred before it. Therefore, everything has its origins in the natural order."

Kurama paused, "And other thing, you are one demon of many. Alone you can do nothing but you can become an instrument of change and hope in those that follow to institute your vision. Which you are not."

Maki glared. An instrument of change...what good would that do for him? Why wait for change when you can just take control and do everything yourself right now? Kurama's look…it was as if he could read his thoughts. Bah, how he hated how he smiled like he was so noble!

"All you think about is yourself. What gives you the right to decide what is good and bad for the world?" his eyes fell downcast and his smile faded into a frown," Perhaps life back then was wrong and difficult and when progress occurred, our lives changed for the better. Maybe we're happier now in this time…and you're the only one who sees otherwise."

Maki laughed, "I'm not the only one who talks and lives in the past."

Kurama cleared his throat," Progress is a gradual, slow change sometimes."

Whatever, Kurama, whatever…The young General stepped down from the altar and sauntered forward," You are not aware of it, Kurama, but you are the villain here."

Kurama's smile was of amusement. Really…hmm, what was your crafty mind thinking up now, Maki?

"You are trying to stop my vision, therefore you are my opposition. You are my villain."

"The same can be said of you, " both young men locked eyes. "We both have reasons to fight. It doesn't matter which of our reasons are more righteous or who deserves to win. What does matter is that we can fight…" Kurama drew his rose whip and charged Maki's side, "And we can let Fate determine the victor."

Maki grinned and took chase. I should pity you, Kurama. You don't even know that I've already won. All this wasting time is just me having a little fun with you. Never had a chance, you never had a chance. I am that force you call Fate. Your life is merely a candle's fire on a thin wick and I am the storming wind blowing in from a nearby open window. I won't pity you however. The first move was yours.

Do you understand, Kurama?

Do you?

Maki leapt high over Kurama and turned in mid-soar. Holding his arms above his head and crossing them, his red spirit energy spiraled into a rolling wheel. Laughing, he released his "Halo Fire" attack as two plumes of fire shot from the spiraling energy. With a few effortless acrobatics, Kurama dodged Maki's attack. The fox was surprised. With that one attack, Maki had hemorrhaged nearly a quarter of his spirit energy. So much for so weak an attack, yet Kurama sensed that Maki was still a threat. Landing in a crouched position, Maki looked up at him and laughed confidently.

You don't and you won't…until it's far too late.

His smile…he's wasting so much energy and yet he smiles like he has the upper hand? Kurama thought as he dodged Maki's fireballs. I better end this quickly. I don't have time to leave anything to chance.

Although his attacks were quick, Maki had poor reflexes. Easily Kurama appeared behind the young General and snapped his whip. But suddenly then, Maki's reaction time increased. His eyes widened as a gasp uttered through Kurama's lips. Maki willingly took his attack just to grab hold of the whip. Wrapped around one wrist, the thorns slit into his flesh and blood stained his black priest robes. Kurama pulled back on the whip, tightening and piercing deeper into Maki's skin. Maki was grinning and shaking with a silent laughter. Was he mad? Kurama was shaken and did not know how to react. No one ever took his attacks directly. He sensed he was in grave danger. Yet he couldn't remove his weapon. Maki had him locked in this deadly tug-of-war.

"You must think I'm crazy. You're the one who's crazy for challenging me," Kurama watched as his red spirit energy ran up his rose whip toward his hand. The handle quickly grew hot. Wincing and searing in pain, Kurama dropped his rose whip and jumped back. In those few seconds, his hand had been flooded with pain and several tiny blisters formed. A minor second-degree, Kurama noted.

Maki had Kurama's full whip in his hands, "Poor, poor Kurama. Of all the Generals you could have come up against…it had to have been me."

Youko! An image of his demon form appeared in his mind. Kurama could change into him. Biting his lip, even now he was reluctant. In the battle against Shigure, he told himself he would never become Youko ever again…that he was ready to devote his life to his human side. Could he break another oath? This was a matter of life and death, yet he couldn't just cop out when his battles become too heated. There seemed to be only two options for him—live and remained chained to Youko or die with his honor and pride intact. Kurama shook his head. He would take the third option…whatever that was going to be.

Maki blanketed his whip with his spirit energy. Fire blazed and charred it to a fine black ash. Kurama's face froze in fear. His heart pounded furiously and drained the color from his face. He stood with his lip quivering, unable to utter a sound. The burning of his rose whip wasn't what caused such a reaction from him. That was the least of his problems.

His spirit energy…it's increased! Kurama thought loudly.

Maki laughed as he used some of his new energy to heal his wounds," Now you understand. You can never defeat me, Kurama. My fire thrives on burning matter and absorbing its essence. Any plant you summon, I can just steal your spirit energy."

And don't even think that I'm going to give you time to summon Youko…he added in thought.

Interlacing his fingers and keeping his pointer fingers raised, Maki bowed his head and began chanting. His spirit energy surrounded his body and flared like fire. Tiny white-gold embers danced and flickered around him…reminding Kurama of the whirlwind of rose petals he used against Karasu.

It might be similar, therefore my best defense would be to keep my distance, but hopes can be false. I can't be certain that any part of this attack is similar. What can I to do? I've got to come up with something quick before he—

His thoughts were cut off short as Maki released his "Holy Angel's Fire". The copious embers burned with a blinding intensity and barraged Kurama's every move. Their small size didn't matter when he was getting hit with hundreds and hundreds every second. All he could do was dodge as many as he could while protecting his vital points.

Time! I need time…his thoughts demanded as he pushed a seed into the ground. The seed sprouted into a giant elephant ear leaf from Makai and shielded him. Kurama hid behind the massive leaf. Youko's image appeared in his mind. No! I won't. I can still fight, Youko. I don't need you anymore. Kurama's eyes rose up to the ceiling. The wet vines...I can use them. Maki burned his leaf and absorbed its energy.

Protecting his vitals from the "Angel's Fire", Kurama ran toward the lower hanging vines near Maki. But what was the point? It would take a lot of energy to manipulate all the vines and then Maki could just absorb it. But the soaked vines would take time to burn and could give Kurama both the time and distraction to make a direct hit before Maki could react. Feint one attack, strike with another—that could work.

It had to work.

Maki's eyes widened. What was he doing? Did he want to die? A grin slipped through his lips. He had been such an interesting toy…perhaps there were others in the Land of Fire who would like to play with him. As Kurama drew closer, Maki released his chanting stance and slipped behind him. Kurama's fingers touched the vines and a burst of his spirit flooded through them. Maki wrapped one arm around Kurama's neck and tightly squeezed while his other hand rested near his heart. The fibers scorched and burned as Maki's spirit proceeded and reached Kurama's flesh. Kurama threw back his head and screamed in pain as Maki absorbed all of his spirit energy.

His eyelids felt heavy and slowly began to fall on his dulling eyes. Kurama's body fell limp against Maki's frame as the General bent his body to support his weight. Maki laughed as his opponent uttered a pathetic noise. Bah! This…this pain…Maki forced himself to remain standing and to endure the agony as the vines pierced his back. Amazing…he managed to injure him. Heh, Kurama lived up to his dangerous reputation. If Maki had prolonged the fight, who knows what surprises he might have had in store? After healing his back, Maki summoned a small fire demon.

"Find the King of the Land of Fire. Tell him Maki is on his way with a little present," the living fireball nodded and vanished in a puff of gray smoke. Slinging Kurama's body over his shoulder, Maki grunted and cursed the long and heavy trip down the Holy Road.

The King stroked his long beard as he peered down at the tattered, yellowed map of Makai. There were several key cities circled, all were target cities his army was to raid and capture. Lord Kayaku and Lord Raika had sent word they were approaching the nearest target while Lord Honoo and Lord Takigimaru had gone ahead. Good, good, things so far were going to plan.

"You see son. When all is done, the three worlds will be under the Land of Fire. I shall take Reikai. The Generals shall have the human world. As for Makai, " he paused and pointed a finger," shall be yours. What do you think about that? "

"You are too generous, Father," Hiei said in a monotone voice.

The King grinned, "I think you can handle it."

The door loudly creaked and buckled as Lady Hanabi entered the small side chamber. Her armor was broken and hung only on one thin red twine. Her kimono sleeves had been completely ripped off and her makeup was smeared. Breathing heavily, she walked up to the table and laid a round object wrapped in a traditional giant silk cloth.

"You got what you wanted," she glared and snarled at the King, "Now be nice and give me a break for once. It's going to take Bukigura time to fix my armor and one of my large fans."

"You broke one of your fans?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The King rubbed his forehead as his headache grew, "Hanabi, you're so useless sometimes."

Her eyes widened and she puffed out her cheeks," My lord, take that back!"

Snarling, he drew his open palm across her cheek. Hanabi lay on the ground and clutched his swollen face, "Be grateful for my mercy!"

She nodded and deeply bowed against the floor. "Forgive me for my foolishness. Please accept my worthless and insignificant gift as compensation."

He untied the simple knot and let the silk unfurl. The King's grin beamed when he saw the severed head. There was even a bit of spine attached. Its expression forever captured the final moments of horror and pain. Hanabi had done a very good job with this one, not like any of her other work had ever not been beautiful.

Hiei grunted and grabbed his forehead. Suddenly his head had exploded with pain. Wait, where did this chair come from? It was like the pain had awakened him from a long sleep. Rubbing his eyes, the haze lifted and the stone room lit by burning torches came into focus. Immediately, Hiei smelled something decayed.

This wasn't real. It couldn't be. That face…Hiei instantly recognized it. A human eye, forever locked in a perpetual stare of agony, seared into Hiei's memory. Even now, it asked for his help.

"Mukuro…" he softly whispered. The King had heard his son and chuckled in the back of his throat.

Hanabi stood and brushed herself off," What shall we do with her?"

The King glared, "Why do you ask such stupid questions, Hanabi? Put her on a pike and put her next to Yomi."

Hanabi smiled," I knew that. I just like to annoy you, my lord."

She slinked around the table and sat on the arm of Hiei's chair. Crossing one leg over her knee, she draped her arm over Hiei's shoulder. He bristled at her touch and replied to her warm smile with a hateful glare. It was as if she had forgotten that she almost killed him.

"Hello, Prince. I see your burns are healing well, " she fluttered her eyelashes and puckered her lips, "I'm so sorry…if I had only known, I might have slackened off a bit."

"Hanabi, leave him alone. You have work to do, " the King cleared his throat. "Your next assignment is…"

A flicking fire danced in the open window. The King walked over to it and the little fire whispered in his ear. Hanabi grinned as she gently ran a finger down Hiei's jaw. She had to admit…his glare was very sexy. The King walked back with a pleased smile.

"Focus, Hanabi!" his voice boomed and she snapped from her trance, "Your next target is your most important. You must kill Enki, the current King of Makai."

"Remember my armor and my fan? I can't fight if I don't have my proper equipment," she reminded him in a cheery voice. "I can't teleport either. So I'd have to travel on foot."

She had a point there. Spare armor could easily be found but her fan could not so easily be replaced. Fine, fine then, Hanabi would stay until at least her fan was fixed. Hopefully it would not be for long.

Enki's death was one of the cornerstones of the King's plan. Without him to guide and command, Makai would fall into chaos. Sure there were risks that, with an unpredictable state, the King could be overcome. However he was also confident in his army…

Confident that they would usher in the dawning of Makai as a principality.

–end chapter

Author's Notes: Kurama and Maki's part took a lot of the chapter…only because Maki likes to hear himself talk. Ha ha, oh well… I hope you have been entertained and I will update as quickly as my schedule permits. I leave everyone with these lyrics…from Hyde's "Masquerade":

_It's all a masquerade._

_Just who is who, I can't say._

_Don't leave me in the cold,_

_Just who is fake? Who's real?_


	7. Chapter 7

Story Title: Consumed by Hellfire

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: I just want to take a moment to thank everyone for reading and of course for the reviews. Okay, one…two…three…THANK YOU! Now let's continue.

Chapter Seven: Red Is The Color Of…

Stars, those simple white lights that dotted the dark skies, were not visible from Hiei's bedroom balcony. Instead the skies were blackened and hazed by thick columns of smoke spewing from the mouths of stone gargoyles positioned on various points on the castle. Hiei looked up into the sky's nothingness and sighed. He hardly paid attention to the stars in Makai but every night in the human world, he had fallen asleep staring into the sky. Right now, though he would never verbally admit it, he missed those stars, the clear air, and the peace of night.

Here, day or night, was the same. The lava geysers routinely spewed every fifteen minutes. The heat was constant as was the birth of new lower-class lava demons. There was no shift in time and the sun couldn't penetrate through the smokescreen, so Hiei had no idea if it was even still night here. Living here for long would make any being lose all sense of time.

Clutching his tear necklace, it usually calmed him down, but right now he couldn't. His pride lay in scattered glass shards blowing in the winds of his tumultuous mind. All that he knew about himself was stolen from him. No longer he deserved the title of Jaganshi, no longer was he the master of the Dragon…he was still Hiei, right? Not exactly, he was Prince Hiei. Everything was changing and he could take nothing for face value anymore. Sighing and turning, he laid against the stone posts of the balcony. Tiny embers seared and died upon his unprotected back. Hiei winced but refused to move away from the columns.

Outstretching his arm, he tried to summon the black flames. His arm shook and Hiei clenched his teeth tightly as he increased his focus, but he failed to even spark a flicker. The King, through the Jagan's control, had a lock on his spirit energy. Great, just great, Hiei slammed his fists against the stone floor. No spirit energy either, what else was left to take from him?

"Ohh, poor Prince, feeling down?" a cheery voice spoke from above. Hiei looked up. Hanabi sat with one leg dangling from each side on one of the lightly smoking gargoyles.

Hiei narrowed his eyes and kept his head down, "Go away, Hanabi."

"You go away far enough you come right back to the beginning," she stood and leapt from the spout. Landing on her feet, she smiled and winked, "It's a never-ending circle, my Prince."

"Don't call me—" Hiei began his sentence until Hanabi interrupted him.

"What shall I call you then? The Oh Great Smoldering One. The Duke of Angst. The Lord of Needs A Stepping Stool."

Several veins twitched in annoyance on his head, "Hanabi…just…shut up."

Hanabi swayed as she walked up to him. Hiei's glare read to get away but she wasn't paying attention. She wasn't wearing her normal armor and battle kimono, instead she was wearing a light summer kimono. Leaning forward before Hiei, the top of the kimono was loosely secured and her large breasts hung prominently in front of his face. Hiei averted his eyes and noted that this was probably done on purpose.

"Sorry, my Prince, but I've never done well with that command," she smiled and chuckled, which made her breasts lightly shake. She took a seat beside Hiei as he scooted away from her. Instead of frowning, she seemed pleased as her fingers ran up the back of his head and through his short, fine hairs.

Reacting quickly, Hiei grabbed her wrist and twisted tightly. "Don't touch me," he said calmly though forcibly in anger. He was using enough pressure that could have snapped her wrist and yet Hanabi's expression did not even show discomfort. In fact, she seemed amused.

"Forgive me, Prince," she leaned close to his face, "but I just can't keep my hands off you."

Hiei shoved her away. She laughed and walked away into his chambers. The door shut with a loud click behind her. He sighed. Finally gone, that screech harpy had finally given him some peace.

Laid out on his bed were fine black robes, which Hiei ignored and dressed himself in his old tattered ones. A servant stood outside his door to guide him through the castle.

"One day", the young fire monk said, "You will know the layout better than I."

Hiei scoffed at his comment. That would never happen. Hiei didn't plan on staying here long enough—in fact as soon as he could regain his Jagan and spirit energy, he would vanish. Now was just passing time until then. His day began with a silent meal with his father. The King was talking about his glorious self and all his past achievements while Hiei stared off into the distance and barely touched his meal. Occasionally he would nod his head or make an agreeing noise whenever it seemed like the King was testing his attention. In truth, Hiei had not heard a word, for his mind was more occupied with greater details. A golden flower? His life is connected to a golden flower? Haruka said that only he would know what the golden flower was. Haruka was also a liar. Hmm, he had not seen any flowers here. If Kurama was here, maybe he would know. Certainly he would know more than Hiei at least. His heart began to beat faster. Grabbing his chest, Hiei quickly changed his thoughts. Now wasn't the time or the place to pain himself with his harboring emotions.

The day dragged on slowly while Hiei was guided throughout the castle and introduced to various servants and subjects as their new Prince. Love him, serve him, fear him and all that whatnot, nothing new ever left the monk's lips so Hiei pretty much tuned everything out. Instead he looked around at the rats fighting each other to the death or watched the swinging braziers sway until the monk tapped him on the shoulder and ushered him to the next room.

As they proceeded to the next room, the monk chuckled and spoke over his shoulder, "This must be dreadfully boring for you." Quickly his smile fell when he noticed Hiei wasn't paying attention. Glaring ahead, the monk grumbled in a barely audible tone, "Just like his father…"

"I am not!" Hiei quickly replied and startled his guide, who hunched down in surprise. Maybe he was listening…

He turned around and walked backwards. "Forgive me, Prince," he said with a slight bow. "Perhaps I have shown you too much so far. Would you like some rest and see how the King rules? I am sure that would please the King to have your presence beside him." Hiei made no comment and shrugged his shoulders as the monk led him toward the throne room.

As the King semi-listened to the concerns of his subjects, Hiei sat beside his father in his own black iron throne. Once again, he stared off into space and occasionally nodded off to sleep every few minutes. Mentally he groaned and wondered how long this day would last. Even worse, what if every day was like this? At this point, even a mission from Reikai was looking interesting…

This place is driving me insane, Hiei concluded. Just remember the second the Jagan was back in his control, he would never return to this place. He could wake from this nightmare and live in his reality once more.

"Thank you, thank you, my lord, " the molten fire demon gurgled and left. The King looked over at Hiei with a smile that read that the demon's wish would never come to pass. Hiei didn't think any of their wishes would be answered. There was only one obvious person the King cared about.

At the end of the throne room, two armored guards fully opened the large metal doors. Another guard stood and saluted the King," Now proceeding, the General of the North, Lord Maki."

The messenger guard stepped to the side as all the guards saluted Maki as he entered the throne room. Slung over his shoulder was a still body. Oh hell no, Hiei thought. His whole body numbed. His eyes widened. His heart pounded furiously in his chest. He already knew who it was—he just didn't want to admit it to himself. Kurama, not Kurama…no demon could easily take Kurama. However, he could not sense any of Kurama's spirit energy. Is he…is he already dead?

Maki threw his body onto the ground, "For you, my King, I bring you the body of Kurama, the demon traitor. He is on a mission from Reikai to stop your glorious plan."

Grunting as he rose, the King made his way to Kurama's body. Maki saluted the King and slowly stepped backward and out of the King's way.

"This is IT? Lord Enma sends to defend himself…a washed-up ex-thief? I, his great and mighty enemy, am confronted by this petty abomination. This is an outrage!" the King's frustrated voice rattled the stone pillars supporting the ceiling, "Where is the army, the elite warriors, the mass chaos? I deserve MORE!"

Kurama lay at the King's feet. His chest rose with sharp, painful breaths. Slowly his eyes opened and he peered up at the towering demon lord before him. At least he is alive, Hiei breathed a mental sigh of relief. Quickly his thoughts drastically changed. No, wait…Kurama is alive…

And defenseless before his father.

Hiei watched as the King lifted Kurama by his robe's collar. A wide grin stretched taut across the King's face. Kurama lay limp and fully aware in his claws. Maki had drained every last bit of his spirit energy, even if a plan came to him, he had nothing within to execute it.

"So you're from Reikai?" the King laughed at his private joke,"I'm going to use you to send a little message to Enma. No need to write down anything…I'll recite it slowly for you so you can remember it piece by piece!"

Look into his eyes! Does he look like he can fight? Hiei leaned forward in his seat and tightly gripped the ornate throne arms. You bastard…don't you even DARE!

Hiei's thoughts went unheard as he watched the King's fist pummel into Kurama's abdomen. With a second punch in the same spot, a small trickle of blood ran from the corner of his lips.

Kurama. No. You disgusting monster, don't you have any honor? Or is that too noble for you to understand?

His fist ran across Kurama's cheek as the fox fell onto the stone floor. The King stood clutching the ripped shred of the boy's collar. So delicious, so wonderful, this traitor's expression, his bruising flesh, the scent of new blood, but especially his pathetic groans that manage to escape his lips as he tried to remain strong. Thank you, Maki, thank you for this wonderful little toy. You will be greatly rewarded later.

"Isn't this glorious, my son?" he grinned and side-glanced at Hiei. "Enma will pay for his mockery of me." The King continued to kick Kurama on the floor as Hiei sat and watched.

There was nothing he could have done.

Throwing out every thought, every sight, Hiei shut down and closed his eyes. His heart screamed at him to go…go save Kurama, but his body remained in the chair. Hiei was not a fool. Very well he knew he was no match for the King. The risk of saving Kurama and getting labeled an enemy as well was too great. Selfish, yes, but that's all Hiei ever knew—you fend for yourself in Makai. Just ignore it.

It will all be over very soon.

Kurama's screams of agony penetrated his ears and forced his eyes open. The King held an enflamed hand close to Kurama's flesh, just close enough to begin searing his exposed chest. Kurama's head turned and they locked eyes. Those green eyes so full of pain, they were asking Hiei why…why was he just sitting there? He needed his help, which was plain to see.

Or was Hiei betraying him?

After all they had been through and the running emotions between them, Hiei wouldn't save him. Friendship meant nothing to Hiei? The fox thought better of him until now. To think Kurama actually thought he was in love with him…what a fool he has become.

Tightly clamped to the chair, Hiei watched as the red-haired demon's eyelids slowly began to fall. His body shook with rage, his fists and teeth tightly clenched, Hiei couldn't bear it. Screw Makai law! He couldn't watch Kurama die.

"Stop this! Stop this right now!" Hiei shouted and rose from the chair. The King disengaged his flames and peered up at his son's sudden outburst. Quickly Hiei thought up a lie to stall Kurama for time," Instead of killing him so quickly, why don't we lock him up and prolong his suffering? He is a Reikai traitor, correct?" Hiei faked a wicked smile, "Why not have a little more fun?"

To Hiei's surprise, the King agreed and ordered the guards to lock Kurama in a dungeon. His father made his way back to his throne. Half-laughing as he plopped down in his seat, the King looked at Hiei, "Well, Prince, I like how you think…you're just as wicked as me."

"But Father…" Hiei forced a smile, "I'll never be just like you."

The King watched his son walk away from his throne, "I'm dismissing myself, Father. I will retire to my chambers until our next meal."

"I will allow it. Go now, my son." Hiei, with his back turned, stared ahead with disgust and contempt on his face and in his eyes. That vile bastard! If only he had his Jagan, then the King would know what real flames feel, what true darkness was, courtesy of Hiei. No one dares hurt his Kurama…

And lives to laugh about it.

Koenma stood bowed in his teenage form in the wide, expansive room. A cold chill blew across his body as his father's fiery eyes lay locked on his form. His heavy frame rose and fell as he took in deep, loud breaths. He had been waiting on Koenma's report for too long now.

"According to the world monitor, the rumors seem to be true. He has been revived. It is safe to assume that all of Jessamine's reports can also be confirmed. As it seems to be, we are indeed facing a crisis. Not just Reikai but all three worlds are in peril." Koenma calmly explained.

"Hmm, and the operative? What of his reports?"

Koenma grew silent and stared at the blue tile floor. His father asked again. "The operative has sent no word and has yet to return—" The prince had seen the King's assault on Kurama. Barely, just barely, he was able to keep his eyes open. Thank Heavens, Hiei finally stopped it.

"Then presume he is dead," Enma interrupted. "What is your—"

It was his son's turn to interrupt, "Wait father, you can't discard a life! Unlike you, I refuse to consider him dead. A rescue team is in preparation for him. They should be arriving shortly."

"Very well, do as you wish, son. But tell your team this. I have a specific command they must accomplish."

"Yes, father?"

Enma paused and took a long breath, flaring his nostrils, "If he is present, the demon Hiei must be killed on sight."

Raising his head to stare directly into his father's eyes, Koenma was in shock, "Why? Father, I don't understand!"

"Do I have to explain everything to you?" Enma's voice boomed. Koenma cringed and clenched his fists tightly. "Go son."

Koenma left and reverted to his toddler form as the gates to his father's chambers closed behind him. Why Hiei? Koenma couldn't see why. His father hadn't seen what he had seen. Hiei, though he was allied with the King, did not seem to be working for him. Or maybe that was what Koenma just wanted to believe. No, Hiei had his reasons. It only looked like betrayal. Hiei wasn't an enemy. Right?

Jorge stood, waiting and shivering by the gate door, "Lord Koenma, Yusuke and Kuwabara have arrived."

"Thank you, Orge," the blue oni watched as Koenma sprinted down the hall.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood in front of his desk as the toddler jumped into his chair and spun around. Kuwabara covered his mouth as he yawned and Yusuke glared with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Okay, explain why in the hell Botan woke us up in the middle of the night to sprint us to Reikai?" Yusuke had been having a pretty damn good dream concerning him, Keiko, and a Japanese supermodel when Botan dragged him onto her oar. Dreams like that he would never have again, which played a part in his annoyance.

"Kurama has been captured and is currently being tortured," Koenma explained matter-of-factly.

"How do you know—" Before Kuwabara could finish his question, the world monitor had been turned on. "Oh, so that's how…holy shit, that's a lot of blood."

Yusuke snapped awake, "So he's like in this Land of Fire place right? Well what are we waiting for? Come on, zap us a portal or something already."

"It's in the works as we speak. You'll be sent close, but it will take a little traveling to get there."

Kuwabara rolled his eyes, "All the while, Kurama is getting jacked up…"

Koenma crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, "Pretty much. If we could do more, I would certainly offer it but sadly there is nothing."

The boys sighed. Of course, there wasn't. "Oh by the way, my father commands that if you see Hiei…kill him." The two boys were stunned. Kill Hiei? What reason? Koenma explained that he didn't know why either.

"So basically your father just wants Hiei dead," Kuwabara said and scratched his cheek. "Something weird is going on…I know Hiei can be an asshole but kill him?"

Slamming his hands on Koenma's desk, Yusuke hunched in front of Koenma, "Hey, I got a message for your father." Standing straight and taking a deep breath, Yusuke shouted loud enough to hear him though the entire palace, "Hey, Lord Enma! Listen up, I know you're around here somewhere! I can smell you from here. You want me to kill Hiei? I got two words for you…"

Taking another deep breath and raising his middle fingers, "FUCK YOU!"

A red oni stepped from a side hallway, "Lord Koenma, the portal is ready."

Yusuke grinned, "Now that's service. Come on, Kuwabara. There's a half-dead fox waiting for us." The boys ran down the hall toward the portal. Koenma rose from his seat. He wasn't angry, instead he smiled.

Good luck, Yusuke. Kuwabara.

Good luck.

Without the fire monk's help, Hiei had found the stairs to the dungeons. Spirally downwards into the earth, the stairs were not lit as Hiei cautiously walked down the steep and narrow stone steps. Using the walls as a guide, his fingers felt the wet smile seeping through the cracks between stones. The narrow stairs opened out to a long hallway, partly lit by hanging braziers. Flowing water was audible in the distance. Sixteen large cells wide enough to fit fifty standing prisoners, Hiei counted that many jails. No doubt this wasn't the only dungeon room either. An armored guard lay sleeping by the entrance. Hiei kicked his chest and his chair tipped back and landed on the floor.

"What the…who in the hell do you think you are?" the guard screamed in Hiei's face. Blinking and pausing for a moment, the guard took a closer look at his waker. Quickly standing straight and saluting him, the guard begged forgiveness for his rudeness, "Spare me, Prince. I was not fully awake…err…I shouldn't have been sleeping at all!"

"Whatever…" Hiei rolled his eyes, "Is the Reikai prisoner housed here?"

The guard nodded yes.

"Take me to him." He nodded and led the way.

The guard stopped at the second to last cell. In one of the cells, Hiei had both saw and smelled where the running water had come from—an open sewer spout positioned high on the wall drained its foul liquid into various cells. Hiei did not see one in Kurama's cell. Grabbing the cold bars, Hiei stared at Kurama's still body. The bars wouldn't budge, no matter how hard Hiei shook them. I can sense his life, good, Hiei sighed and rested his head against the bars.

"Open the door," Hiei muttered.

"Prince, I don't think I have been authorized—"

Hiei sharply raised his head and raised his tone, "Open the damn doors. I want to go in!"

"Yes, Prince, " the guard replied and trembled as he turned the iron key. "I have to lock you in with him, can't allow him to escape."

As the door locked closed and the guard positioned himself out of sight beside the cell, Hiei slowly stepped toward Kurama. Large chains and locks shackled his arms and legs to the floor. There were more shackles on the walls. He was breathing but his face was down. A small, dark pool of blood dried beneath him. The guards must have further assaulted him bringing him down.

"Kurama…" Hiei whispered.

Crouching down beside him, Hiei outstretched his shaking arm. Could he…did he even have the right to touch him? Hiei bit into his lip and turned his head away. Closer, his fingers drew closer to his long red strands. Images of fire spreading through his fingers and consuming Kurama engulfed his mind. Hiei wrenched back his hand and held to close to his chest. Just like in his nightmare, Hiei couldn't dare risk it. The drum beat of his heart crashed in his ears. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to turn him onto his back and hold him close in his arms. So close he could feel his skin against his, his fingers through his hair, the safety of his scent. So close he could take some of his pain into his body. Hiei just wanted to hold him. But his hands were fire and would only do more harm.

Kurama stirred. Turning his head to the new presence in his cell, his eyes managed to open into thin slits. "Hiei…" his name sputtered weakly from his throat.

"Why in the hell did you come here? Did Koenma send you? Why were you so stupid to accept a solo mission from Reikai?" Hiei fired question after question.

"No choice," Kurama limited his words to brief answers. "And you?"

Hiei paused and turned his back on him. Hiding the small blush on his cheeks, he couldn't dare admit he came to protect Kurama and the human world, "Shut up, fox. I don't have to answer your questions."

"Kurama…I'm going to—" Hiei cut off his sentence. Just then he felt a familiar energy enter the jails. It was coming from one of shadowed cells. Damn you, Hanabi. He was going to tell Kurama he was going to help him escape, yet he could feel her eyes on the back of his neck. No doubt her ears would be open as well. Kurama also sensed the change of energy and Hiei's sudden reaction. Whatever he was going to say would have to wait. Now was not safe.

"Will I die?" Kurama asked.

Hiei glared, "If you're lucky, traitor." Quickly, he mouthed his next words, "Don't worry. I won't allow it."

"Prince, your time is up, " the guard unlocked the door. Hiei begrudgingly left Kurama's side. As the jail door closed, Hiei sensed Hanabi disappear into the darkness. Slowly he shuffled his boots across the filthy dungeon floor. He was stalling for time. Just a moment longer. Let me see his eyes just a moment longer. Hiei clenched his tear gem tightly.

From this hell, he would rescue Kurama.

Another meal, another story of the King's greatness, Hiei was already sick of hearing about the King. Sitting at the end of the long table, at least he didn't have to sit beside the King as he slurped wine, which dribbled down his lips and into his beard, or ripped the flesh from bone. Disgusting glutton, did he have any sense of class? Hiei mostly picked at his food. When the King wasn't looking he would slip small chunks of bread into his robes.

"Hey, you still wearing that tear?" the King had suddenly changed the subject. Hiei didn't need to answer the question for the gem was obviously dangling from his neck. "Let me tell you a story about the woman that shed it."

Hiei paid attention. "A hundred years or so, doesn't really matter, I raged a siege on the Island of the Koorime. Why? Just because I had never been there. That and it's an island of women. My men needed an easy kill before we returned to the Land of Fire."

"Well, like I thought, it was easy. The women were crushed like the frail flowers they are. I close my eyes and I can still see it. The misty land. Women running into the forests. The tear gems pouring like rain. Everything, we burned everything. There's a certain pungent scent that is different when you burn a Koorime's flesh, remember son." He pointed a finger to emphasize his words with a broad smile.

"While my men were off playing, I was walking the streets, determining if there was anything worth taking. That was when one of the Koorime stood before me. I will never forget how cold and hateful her eyes were toward me. She called me a monster, talked about her home and her sister ice maidens…I didn't care enough to remember what she said. She said her name," the King seemed uncertain of her name as well.

"Hina," Hiei answered. "Her name was Hina."

The King nodded, "Yea. I think it sounded like that. Anyway, she was brave to stand up to me like that. Defending her country and her sisters, that maiden had strength. So I rewarded her for her courage…by burning her obi sash and screwing her in broad daylight." The King threw back his head and laughed.

Hiei sat stunned and speechless. The food inside his stomach rotted and churned angrily in his throat. He managed to keep it down. What kind of man tells his son the story of how he raped his mother? Unable to bear sight of the King, Hiei excused himself from the table.

The King still roared in laughter, "And boy could she scream!"

His fists clenched, it took everything within Hiei not to attack. Tightly, he bit into his lip. The iron taste of blood filled his mouth as Hiei walked toward his private chambers. If anyone ever deserved to die, it was the King.

–end chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Story Title: Consumed by Hellfire

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: Wow, I haven't updated on this one since February? I thought I did in March. Guess I'm wrong. Oh well, I have now. Let's continue.

Chapter Eight: Still I'm With You

Hiei lay in his wide, metal-framed bed and stared at the ceiling as his fingers gripped and wrinkled the silk bed sheets underneath his body. He was still nursing the self-inflicted wound, now beginning to dry and darken, on his bit lip. So many feelings were churning inside him— a potent and vile mix of hate, disgust, resentment, and sadness dueling each other for dominance of expression. Grabbing his body, he tried unsuccessfully to stop his body from shaking in rage. The King's laugh kept echoing in his ears.

Shut up! You vile bastard, you disgusting pig! Quit laughing at her! Reopening the wound, drops of blood coated his tongue. His fluids did not go well with his stomach and waves of nausea cascaded upward. Taking slow breaths, gradually the nausea faded and returned to the recesses of his stomach. Rising from the bed, he paced across the floor. If he could have his way, the King would be dead. But no. Now wasn't safe. He had to keep calm, a difficult challenge in itself, and plan.

Gripping his tear gem tightly, his mind still would not yield from the images of his mother and the King in the throws of pain and pleasure. His eyes widened to such a degree the whites nearly consumed his pupils as his gaze wandered down to the tear gem sparkling in his hand. The metal for a sword is first scraped from the flesh and bones of Mother Earth, heated by billowing flames, cooled in icy water, and pounded by hammers into a weapon, a weapon in the right hands bringing life and death. It all depends upon the wielder…

Hiei is a sword. Created from the fleshy walls of her womb, she blessed him with a gift— an inner fire encased in a nearly impenetrable shell of frozen self-control. Fate…Life, whatever you may choose to call it, seemed to always be pummeling against him, but everything up to this point had only fashioned and honed this blade to its fine edge.

There was no point in further drowning himself in pity over the circumstances of his birth, something he had no control over. All he could do was make note of it and set his feelings aside for later times. Yet, he had to admit, there were still questions. It confused him that she kept him…the child of a man who caused her suffering. She could have gotten rid of him and eventually put the nightmare behind her. But no. Resting once more against his chest, the tear gem reflected the red glow of the lava geysers spewing. Hiei stood, staring up at the sky, and imagined it being clear, blue, and friendly.

Strength has many definitions, multiple facets of interpretation. What sort of strength did a woman in the same situation as his mother have? Vapors of hot air blew into his face and through his hair. A strength greater than anything produced by the body…Hiei hoped he received the slightest ember of it from her. Times like this he needed it.

"Hmm. Not too hard to figure out where you are…" Hanabi smirked as she walked up from behind him and sat down on the stone balcony railing.

Hiei refused to look at her and stared hard out into the burning landscape. "Get out."

"Heh, make me," she retorted. For a grown woman, Hanabi acted more like a child. Hiei had seen Kuwabara and Yusuke show more maturity and responsibility than she had ever shown thus far.

"Aren't minions supposed to obey their royalty?"

Hanabi crossed her arms over her chest," Now you WANT to be called Prince? I thought you rejected your title." True. But if he could use his royalty to get away from her, then so be it. She slid from her seat and took a few steps forward. "Not like that matters. I mean, it's not like you're the King." Her eyes lit up as a smile stretched across her face as he sharply turned his head and glared at her. That got his attention…

Propped up against the cool stone wall, Kurama opened his eyes. Some of his spirit energy had already returned, yet it was not enough to manipulate his plants. He would if his energy wasn't already being used, like for healing his wounds. Time, of all things right now, time was his enemy. He didn't know how long his capturers would give him. Hopefully, Hiei would be stalling any idea of an execution somehow. If he could even trust him.

Hiei…could he still trust him? Kurama was unsure. Hiei had been the one who ordered he be taken to the dungeons. Hiei was working for the enemy. Yet, the look on his face as he visited his cell and the silent promise told him he was still on his side. Just wait and see, he told himself, trust in him but be on your guard.

Kurama sighed and rested his head against the wall. Hiei…just when I think I understand you, you surprise me still. Tell me. Are you my friend? Or were you more interested in my instrumental value rather than my companionship? Heh…he lightly chuckled and smiled, though it looked more like a wince. Would you ever think of me more than just a friend? Hiei…

Nothing he said or done before had ever given Kurama the impression that Hiei was interested in him…or anyone to be exact. Kurama was a fool drunk on the fleeting wish that Hiei loved him. If only this passing stage of infatuation would pass, if only he could convince himself that there was no chance…damn the small glint of hope inside his heart! He's your friend. Possibly your enemy. Get over it and live with the truth already.

If that is the truth, then fine. Kurama turned his head and stared into the cell across from him. Stepfather, I apologize for how I acted when I left. You know I get defensive when we talk about dating and forgive me for my behavior there as well. On the train ride back, I started thinking that…maybe…I will start looking for a girlfriend. That's what he would tell his family. Mother and his stepfather would be happy. He would be happy. It's better than living single nursing the wounds of unrequited love.

At least he thought it would be.

"Eh, good morning," Maki smiled and held up his hand in a friendly gesture. "Sleep well?" Kurama remained silent and stared hard back to him. "Oh, I see…you're not a morning person, are you?"

"Why are you here, Maki? There's no information I can give you that you haven't already acquired."

Sighing, the General of the North held his arms up in a frozen shrug," Of course, you're lying. There's information locked inside your consciousness that could benefit us. Lucky for you, the King is satisfied with the level of information he has obtained."

"I'll ask again. Why are you here?"

Maki stepped forward with the iron bottom of his boots tapping, "I find that superior air of yours noble, Kurama. When there is no hope left for you, you're still determined to remain in control." He came to a sudden stop, continuing to smile and stare at Kurama. "Even now your mind is rolling through the possibilities, connecting the strands, and weaving me a lethal surprise."

I shouldn't even be this close to you…he calmly thought. No telling how dangerous you might be, even now. The fox boy made no movements and his trace amounts of spirit energy remained dormant. Maki leaned forward with arms outstretched, carefully inching closer. Kurama's eyes kept constant watch. He knew what was coming next—evident in how his body bristled and repelled from Maki's touch. The fire spread beneath Kurama's skin as Maki consumed the bit of energy Kurama had recovered. Struggling to keep his eyes open, Kurama watched as a laughing Maki backed away and exited his cell. This…this doesn't bode well, Kurama thought. His eyes closed and his body slumped.

"What did you say?" Hiei snapped back.

Hanabi turned around, "You have ears, Hiei. Use them." She could feel his body tensing in anger, his heart racing faster, his teeth tightly clenched together. The General relished in it. "You're royalty, that I cannot deny, but your title has no weight."

Conveying with a wave of her arm that she was encompassing a wide and overall range, Hanabi pointed to one of the lesser fire demons. Looking at him, still smiling, she spoke to him frankly, "I can feed you to them. And they would eat you. But they would refuse, not because you're the great and terrible Prince Hiei…" Eyeing his responses carefully, Hanabi circled him and crouched. He could hear and feel her breathing on his left ear. "Because you're his son."

As if I would trust the word of the King's pet. Even if that was true, and the only influence he carried here was his bloodline, Hiei would teach these demons why to fear him. He almost preferred it that way—everything ever worth having is always better earned.

He seems rather pleased, Hanabi noted in thought. Swallowing her spit hard, she sank her teeth into her tongue. He shouldn't be! "Listen, there's no place for you to talk about superiority here. In fact, Prince Hiei, you should be following MY orders," her voice rose in tone as she grabbed him by his cloak and shoved him against the balcony.

Hiei gripped her wrist and twisted it. As she had done before, she showed no discomfort, "I don't follow anyone."

They stood, locked in a passive combat for dominance. Neither wanted to lose—a matter of pride. Skin creased tautly as Hiei further turned the bone. Confirming her suspicions, his eyes revealed no hesitation against snapping it. In fact, he seemed he would rather enjoy it.

Hanabi drew her face closer. "Oh, I love that about you." Her lips pressed against his. He fought back. She pressed him deeper against balcony. Searching his side, his hands found air. One mistake, the slightest oversight, it laid by the bed when he needed it. With her free arm, she dug her claws into Hiei's shoulder. Flesh tensed in pain, contrary to his frozen expression. Get angry, my Prince. Defend yourself. It's not any fun if you submit. His arm was shaking hers as her wrist twisted at a nearly impossible angle. Grinning, Hanabi parted from him. Slowly, he turned her wrist back around and she stepped away from him. Their fight for now was taking a reprieve.

"I've never met anyone quite like you before. Such strong will. It's going to be a lot of fun breaking you," with that she laughed and left him sitting on the ground, scrubbing his lips with the back of his hand. He spat out her taste, but still felt her lips on his. Disgusting wench, every hair on his body and muscle inside him was standing on edge. His insides gnarled and growled. Just try it! He dared her to attempt her foolish plot to "break" him. Never would he readily succumb to her charms. This was just the beginning.

Lord Enma stood on the high balcony and stared at the mountains guarding his palace and at the flow of the River Styx. His eyes, small and dark, were not playing attention to the beauty and magnificence of his landscape, instead were focused inwardly on a troubling issue. Stroking his beard's short dark hair, he wondered how this could have happened. The Land of Fire…the King being alive…history was repeating itself again. Damn you! Damn it all! Dead demons are supposed to stay dead, not wage wars. That long battle the first time...it had spread through Makai, the human world, and finally into Reikai and sent all three into chaos. The human world had been the main battleground and had repeatedly suffered the churning of its oceans, months with endless rain, and years of scorching drought. The strain had been too great on the land and the once whole world had broken up into seven territories called "continents". This time, there was no defense. It had taken everything within Lord Enma to stop him then. Think about this. Why did a once feared and great warrior suddenly give up fighting to sit behind a desk and judge the unfortunate souls of the dead? Simple. Their battle had drained and crippled his ability to recover spirit energy. Lord Enma was a shell. His intimidation tactics, his gruff demeanor, everything was a mask to cover up the truth. He was a powerless, ineffectual ruler with no true purpose being in charge except to massage his clipped ego.

"Father?" Koenma's voice startled him. He refused to turn and look at him and instead clenched his fists and sharpened his hate toward the mountains. "Father, forgive me for disturbing you during your private time but there are some matters I would like to speak with you on. I guess what I'm trying to say is…Dad, I need your advice."

Lord Enma's eyes widened. His advice? His son never asked for his advice before. Never needed it. Though his father claimed the crown, Koenma was man behind the desk. Lord Enma, as soon as his son received the proper skills like the ability to talk, read, and write, shoved all of his duties onto him. He even fabricated the idea of "private time" in his son's head just to isolate himself from any contact with his new responsibilities.

Koenma stared at the back of his father's head. Like always, he was ignoring him. His father's love, he chuckled. The laughter and smiles died quickly. Wind rippled his long white cloak as the teen prince planned his words carefully. "Father, I do not see the justification for the condemning of Hiei's life. What good will it do? What is the purpose here? I'm trying to understand your logic."

Lord Enma sneered, raising his upper lip at a jagged angle," Hiei is the King of the Land of Fire's blood heir." He paused to allow for Koenma's surprise.

Wide brown eyes stared down at the floor. Amazing, Hiei…a prince, that's something I never pictured, Koenma thought. That can't be the only reason he has allied with the King. It's not like Hiei. "So what? I still don't follow—"

"Don't be stupid, Koenma. Hiei is his blood, which means he has the same potential to become just as strong and just as wicked as him. The world is doomed as is with one. We don't need another on our hands."

Koenma raised an eyebrow," Father, you obviously don't know Hiei well. Sure he hasn't proved to be the most reputable ally of ours, but you can't so flatly judge him. It's difficult to determine why he has joined with the King—"Koenma failed to stop himself in time. Now his father knew Hiei was at the King's side. Lord Enma did not react with the violent surprise his son expected, instead he grunted and turned his head slightly to the side.

"I see. The judgment upon Hiei remains the same."

Koenma took a step closer and opened his arms wide, "I'm sure it's not like that. His pride would never let him bow down before the King and he certainly would be able to figure out if he was being manipulated."

"You're saying that we trust him?" he laughed, surprising Koenma. "I do not like the poor decisions you have been making as of the last three years. It all started with making that Yusuke Urameshi boy a spirit detective…"

Holding his shaking arms straight against his side, the prince bunched his hands into fists. His father had no right to say that…his decisions had all been well-thought out to the best of his resources and weighed properly before enacted. Besides, look at what happened in those three years. Koenma believed he handled those crises quite well in fact as he did his father's job. The prince turned to leave. There was nothing else worth talking about to his incompetent father. In the doorway, he paused. "Hiei and I have one thing in common…we're nothing like our fathers." Lord Enma turned, seething and snarling. Koenma was gone.

The hard soles of his shoes tapped against the spiral stone steps as Hiei gazed out into the enclosed courtyard. The King had requested his presence but refused to inform him of why. He was standing in the center surrounded by various servants and armored guards. All waiting for him to arrive. The servants' looks gave him an impression to be vigilant and raise guard. Hiei knew he was walking into a trap.

"Good afternoon, Hiei." Hiei merely tipped his head forward. "You're probably wondering why I asked you here. Simple really. A father just wants to spend some time with his son."

Snapping his fingers, one of the guards kneeled beside him with a sheathed sword raised above his head. "I think…you and I should have a friendly competition, battle of swords." Hiei did not like the unnatural emphasis he placed on friendly. As if they could actually be on any sort of friendly terms. But a match. Sure. Why not?

The rules were simple. No spirit energy, just pure skill. Injures were allowed but none could be fatal or physically maim. The objective was to place their opponent into a position of submission. Simple enough.

Hiei's blade slid across the King's shoulder. Skin parted neatly as the blood surfaced and cried into his robes. It had been the seventh wound he had inflicted on the King against his three. The fire demon wouldn't deny his pleasure. If only he could run the steel against his throat…maybe he would. And if the servants had any objections?

He would be happy to reunite them with their master.

For Kurama. For his mother. The King would not survive this game.

One thing the King had to confess…Hiei had a lot more skill than he originally predicted. In truth, though neither the King nor his servants would admit, Hiei was the better swordsman. Sparks flashed as their blades met and locked into a struggle. The King quickly gained dominance and pressured Hiei closer into the ground. Cheating of course, the King was using his spirit energy. Hiei never had much confidence that the rules were permanent. As he drew back his blade and prepared to strike, Hiei escaped and sliced him across the shoulders and the down his spine. The cuts however were thin—Hiei wasn't about to spoil his death by cowardly killing him from behind. On one knee, his father, gasping for air and sweating profusely, had fallen. Slipping his blade underneath the King's chin, Hiei lifted his head to lock eyes. Victory was his. His arm froze, shaking in frustration. Do it! Do it already. His body refused. The Jagan's control once again interfered.

You think it would be that easy? The King asked him telepathically. I applaud you for your fine effort. It was quite an experience memorizing your sword technique.

What? Hiei should have seen this coming. It was all a ruse and now he had willingly given him enough information to predict his moves. Sharpening his stare, Hiei growled. What do you want with me anyway? Just get it over with and kill me.

He shook his head. Tsk. Tsk. Calm down. The boy was too hasty in his judgments. "My purpose isn't to kill you. I can't be everywhere at one time, so I need you to rule Makai."

"Get one of your Generals to do it."

True. Originally he was but was undecided in who was worthy to bestow it upon. Then, he suddenly had a son.

Quit whining and accept fate, he told Hiei telepathically.

Before he could reply, two messengers from the front lines had arrived. The taller of the two brothers spoke first.

"Messages from Lord Kayaku and Lord Raika, my lord. The major fortified cities of Aginas and Baldune have fallen. They are making their way northwest to Damagiri, estimated traveling time, three days without rest. Causalities, one hundred and twenty-nine apiece." Bowing, the soldier stepped back to allow his brother to speak.

"Messages from Lord Honoo. His numbers have increased as various bands of demons and towns choose to join him. Various undisclosed circumstances have delayed the capture of Medria. Estimated travelling time, six days. Messages from Lord Takigimaru. Gaboras and Antif captured. Heading to Ethras, two days travel. Casualties, five hundred."

Five hundred? The King raised an eyebrow. So much for Maki's excellent recommendations of his brilliant protégé. The messengers were dismissed. Encircled by his servants, the King ascended the spiraling stairs. Hiei stared into the smoky sky with the hilt of his sword still tightly grasped. On a windowsill in the castle heights, Hanabi watched him and twirled a piece of her thick hair in her fingers.

"Kurama? Kurama, wake up." The young man wasn't moving as Hiei nudged his shoulder and whispered his name in his ear. Still nothing. He wasn't dead though. Hiei watched his chest rise and fall. Just sleeping. Hiei tried again and this time, Kurama opened his eyes. Even now in their dismal surroundings, he found it necessary to smile and say hello.

Though his wounds on the surface were healing, Hiei sensed the absence of his spirit energy. Strange, it should have recovered by now. A faint scent caught in his nose. Oh, so that explains it. That General…he paused, trying to remember his name. Why should he? Did it really matter what his name was?

"Hiei…" Kurama strained to raise himself to a sitting position. Pain shot through his cracked ribs. Instinctively his hands held his injures, throwing off his balance, and sent him falling down. Hiei caught him without hesitation. As he helped him sit up, Hiei became aware that he was touching him. Nothing had happened. Kurama was supposed to torch into fire. How foolish had he been for believing those stupid nightmares! Bodies don't instantly combust at the slightest touch. Hiei had been concerned over nothing.

"Thank you," he muttered and smiled again. "Are you…are you sure it's safe to visit me like this? Isn't it suspicious?"

Maybe it was. No one knew he was here, as far as Hiei knew, and he had the guard so scared the poor bastard duck and covered at the sound of his own footsteps. True that it was a gamble. Hiei could only feint locking himself in his room for so long. The King could send a servant to his room and question his absence. Eventually, they would find him. It was one of the reasons Hiei never stayed too long.

Ignoring the question, he rummaged inside his cloak and offered Kurama a wrapped bundle. Untying the knot, he released the wrinkled corners of the plain fabric and stared at the smashed chunks of bread in his palm. Kurama looked up and thanked him. Hiei snapped back with a "quit looking at me and eat already" as he turned his head away.

You don't have to be embarrassed was what Kurama wanted to say but he thought best just to drop it instead. The bread was old, stale, and unpalatably bland, but it was food and the first meal he had ever received in his cell so he couldn't complain. Hiei was looking away as he ate but Kurama still noticed him stealing glances. He couldn't help but smile wider than usual.

Hiei looked over and, to his surprise, locked eyes with Kurama. Breathing faster, all the thoughts left his head and Hiei became focused on the happiness in his eyes.

"It's nice to see you, Hiei."

Hiei's stare darted back and forth across floor," You…too." He shifted awkwardly in his place.

"Do you know what they plan to do with me?" Hiei shook his head. They could execute him at any moment. They could let him rot in his cell. He didn't know what the King was planning and frankly he didn't want to investigate the workings of his mind. Kurama sighed and finished the last of the bread, brushing the last bit of crumbs from his fingers.

"You need to get out of here," Hiei meant to sound concerned but it came out more like a command.

"I know. There's just a slight complication in my way," Kurama looked at the cell door where Maki had stood hours earlier. "I'll deal with it soon enough. Afterwards, I'll come for you."

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm staying."

"What? Hiei, but why?"

"My own complications." Hiei left it at that. "You go. Go home to your family."

The boy leaned forward despite the painful protests coming from his sides. "I'm not leaving without you."

Hiei stood and laid his hand on Kurama's shoulder," Don't be stupid, Kurama. I'll be fine. Go." With that, Hiei turned to leave. Giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze, his hand slipped across and fell to his side. He pulled the cell door shut and locked it. His heart felt heavy after saying those words. Such a liar. He didn't want Kurama to go. He didn't want to be left alone here. But it was better, safer for him. As Hiei passed the guard, he threw the keys into the air and the demon scrambled to catch them. Hiei could protect himself. But not always Kurama.

–end chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Story Title: Consumed by Hellfire

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: Been awhile since the last update, hasn't it? Well, it's summer vacation for me now, so I have plenty of time to write. Now, to the update!

Chapter Nine: Die Young, Leave A Pretty Corpse

Even streaks of rain pinged against the gatekeepers' metal armor as they turned the screeching metal handles and eventually closed the stiff, heavy gates. The two demons returned to the cover of a leaky straw roof atop the gate wall. This pathetic, makeshift roof was the most their town lord could sacrifice for them. They'd fix it themselves in the morning. A small silver flask passed from hand to hand. The aged green liquor singed their throats and awakened their cold, tired bodies.

"Think we just sold out?" the younger guard turned to the other guard, an old gray rat demon. He was referring to how easily they let three hooded strangers pass into Medria. The night and poor weather hid their faces and provided little clues to where these demons were from. Their clothes did reek of smoke and ash, but that was all they could figure out.

"No, boy. That's Lord Honoo's seal. There's not much we can do to keep the gates closed from him. Heh, I wonder what dug that skeleton from his grave?" The old demon wheezed a chuckle and nudged the boy in the side.

The younger guard took another drink from the flask and stared hard at where the three horses had traveled. "Boy, did I ever tell you about my days in Lord Honoo's army?" Even though he had heard the stories before, the younger guard said no. After all, those exaggerated stories were probably the last pride the old demon had. He drained the rest of the flask as a steady drip tapped on his helmet and the old guard, flushed with drink and pride, spouted his first tale.

The Dry Whore was Medria's only tavern for one simple reason. Anytime a new one opened, the Whore's owner would pay a visit with his handful of workers and faithful patrons and challenge the owners to a little fight. Winner-takes-all, of course. With the seven sun-dried heads mounted on the walls, it was assured The Dry Whore would remain the only tavern in Medria.

He stood behind the bar and watched the three men as they spoke to the town lord. Didn't like how they looked and didn't like them in his bar, but the lord wanted to listen to them. Shit, it was his bar. He should have full right to kick anyone out if he wanted. Not like he needed their business—they could keep their gold and get the hell out of town for all he cared. They were ruining his business. The Whore had been filled with raucous chatter and music. The mix of sweat, tobacco smoke, and warm beer was in the air, but it just wasn't the same. Candle flames sitting on their wicks stood still in the dim light. Demons sat silent at dirty wooden tables. Everyone was watching Medria's lord read the messenger's proclamation to himself.

"So as you can see, Lord Honoo is presenting you a gracious offer," the dark hooded messenger hissed. He stood with his shoulders squared and massaged his hands. "I am sure a wise leader as yourself will make an equally wise choice."

The old snake demon scratched his jaw against the chair post. Dull gray scales flaked off and rested in the wood grains. He gave a long orange-gold stare to the parchment laying on one of his four thick coils. Honoo's lengthy, eloquent offer basically narrowed down to the old "join me or die" he had experienced before. Of course back then, he was a younger, rash demon with more fire in the bones. Now, he was lucky if he didn't break a bone slithering out of bed. It didn't take long for the lord to make his choice.

"Well, messenger, as you can see I am a very old demon. I have seen much in my days and now with the knowledge I have acquired from the past," the lord rocked his head as he spoke. "I have come to the decision that Medria shall provide her forces to the coming of this new age."

Underneath the hood, the messenger smiled. "You are indeed a wise—", the demon spat a sudden bark of pain and fell to the ground in front of the lord's seat. The lord rose in surprise and flicked his tongue rapidly.

The tall demon with a blue mohawk gave a lopsided smile. Eh, old man, don't fall off your chair and die, Chuu thought as he cracked his knuckles. It was just a tap. His brains were still in his skull. "Well, sorry there, my fist slipped."

Five demons rose from their corner table and stood behind Chuu. Like the messengers, they were foreigners. Two of them the town lord knew only through the chatter from other lords. They were Shinobi of the Spirit World, but as for their names, the lord didn't know. These strangers were quite a hodgepodge group, even had a kid with them. Coiling into a strike position and flicking his tongue, the lord sensed their spirit energy. Just as he thought, he was no chance. He had to hope that his people would come to his aid.

No chance on that either.

"So what's this about giving up before the first punch is ever thrown?" Jin looked around at the hard-faced demons staring back at him. He whistled in slight amazement. Was this really the same bar? All those smiles singing and laughing earlier were dour frowns and hateful stares now. Maybe this was really how they felt, just didn't have the voice. "The way I'm lookin' I don't see a single soul just ready to lay down in their graves just yet."

"So, is Jin right?" Touya asked to the whole tavern as he wove around tables. For his own judgment, the ice master tested the crowd with a simple gesture. The brave ones didn't avert their eyes from his unyielding, aloof stare. As he past, only a few looked down. Good, Jin was correct. "Does your lord's decision match your own? Or would any of you like to say something?"

"Young shinobi, as the leader of Medria, I order you to sit and enjoy yourself during your stay, but no more of arousing heresy. It is my duty to make such critical decisions for the good of Medria, not for the common people."

Suzuki narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, "However, when the lives of the common people are concerned, don't you believe it would be common sense to consult their opinion?" A low grumble grew among the crowd as they talked and nodded their heads.

"It doesn't matter, " the fallen messenger was rising to his knees, "He has already made his—" Chuu kicked him in his stomach and held his head down with his boot.

"Ah, enough out of you," he grinned and chuckled.

The two standing messengers drew their short swords. As they swung their arms back, each demon was knocked in the face with a flying object. Writhing and struggling, they couldn't break from Rinku's strings as the yo-yos tied them up and they fell to the floor.

"So everyone okay with you determining whether they live or die?" the boy mischievously watched demons in the crowd shake their heads.

Shishiwakamaru crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes," These demons don't even have the courage to rise against this feeble corpse. They're unsuited for war."

The tavern owner had heard enough. Slamming his fists against the countertop, attentions drew to him. "Unsuited, are we? I'd like you to come over here and say that to me again. Been lookin' for my eighth head for the wall."

Shishiwakamaru ignored him. "I can't speak for everyone, but I want to fight for our town. I don't like it when people come in and try to change things. Medria has to stay the way it is."

"Eh? Really?" Jin's ears twitched lightly, "Glad to know there's some fire in the bones. Goes against all there is to being a demon if we sit around and do nothin'." He walked up and snatched the paper from the lord's seat. "Looks like we got a little invitation into this war. Be a little rude if we don't show up, I'd say. "

"The former kings, Yomi and Mukuro, have recently died," Suzuki told the tavern, "Smaller towns like yours are collapsing under the army's rule. Now is a time of panic and confusion in Makai. Many territories still remain loyal to the old regime under the Three Kings and refuse to listen to King Enki. Now with the sweep of this new army, cities and their lords are just looking for stability and order during this chaotic time, so they eagerly fall to this rising power. Unless Makai can come together and stay unified, this army will succeed and conquer."

The messenger squirmed underneath Chuu's boot," Listen up. Sure not many demons like Enki's rule on humans, but think what your life will be under this new King. Humans might be free rein, but there's not much you can do when you're dead."

"You have to fight to keep what you hold dear yours," the crowd's eyes shifted to Touya, "Makai has to stand together to protect itself."

"We're ready to fight. How about you?" Rinku added.

"Hmp." Shishiwakamaru smirked and turned his head, "There isn't a warrior among them. All of you, go home. We're wasting our time here."

Throughout the tavern, demons rose from their seats. Jin's ears twitched faster. The Whore's owner smiled and crossed his arms over his chest, "We're fighting with you. So suck it, pretty boy."

His boots lightly tapped on the flagstone floor as he walked down the curved hall. With each spew of the lava, his shadow flickered on the wall. Hiei stared forward and ignored the burning landscape through the high, cathedral windows. Kurama needed to escape—no doubt about that. Hiei had spent the evening, if it even had been evening, thinking about possible escape plans instead of sleeping. If one or any of them could work, the only way to know was to try. Was it worth the risk though? The simplest plan generally boiled down to Hiei killing the guard and unlocking Kurama's cell and chains, then guiding him through the halls and, at least, out the castle gates. It was simple, too simple. Even with the best of planning, something would go wrong. Then, both of them would be in danger. Besides, Kurama had already said he wasn't leaving without him. And Hiei wasn't leaving for any reason. Arguing with him would only stall the escape.

"Stubborn fox," Hiei mumbled low in the silence. But Kurama wasn't stupid. Kurama would understand that he needed to leave for his own safety and that this was the only chance he would get. Surely, he wouldn't stay and jeopardize his own life just to make sure Hiei escaped alive as well. Odd footsteps grew louder ahead. Momentarily, Hiei peered up.

"Hello, Prince," Hanabi called from the end of the hall. The strange noise had been her wooden geta tapping on the stone. With her arms stuffed inside her rust-colored kimono sleeves over her chest, she looked like a plank as she walked poised and straight. Hiei cautiously watched her. Her eyes had yet to part from his gaze as well. The air hung thick and stagnated around them.

Is that all you can do, Hiei? Hanabi thought and smirked. Scowl and growl at me. I get that you hate me already. You don't really have a reason. I was just following orders when I captured you. And as for the rest, well…a sense of humor wouldn't kill you.

Hiei hoped she would just walk past and ignore him. As their paths began to cross, exactly the opposite occurred. She stopped. Instead of continuing on, Hiei stopped as well. "Prince, would you come with me? The King has ordered a brief meeting to inform you of some developments."

He raised an eyebrow, "What developments?"

She continued walking. "I'm just the messenger." Hanabi looked over her shoulder and smiled. Hiei noted the slight slyness in her eyes and grin. Begrudgingly, he sighed and followed her. At least, it would be brief. Hopefully bearable too.

You write me off as a fool, don't you? The back of Hanabi's neck reddened as she widened the distance between them. I don't understand why what I have been doing isn't breaking you. It's never taken this long for any man, demon or human, and you're no different. I've been subtle, been direct, and generally, I've been quite nice to you. Only a little have I played dirty.

Her clenched fists shook inside her kimono sleeves. The way you look at me…isn't the same as the way you look at that prisoner. Think I haven't been watching? Or that I don't have the intellect to figure what's going through your head? The King has no idea, does he? Well, that can certainly be arranged, my dear Prince.

So…is that enough to break you?

Hanabi grabbed the doorknob and looked over her shoulder to Hiei, "The meeting is in here."

Two steps into the room, Hiei knew Hanabi was lying. Never should have followed her in the first place. Of course, doing anything with her involved was against his better judgment. Beside him, no one was in the dark narrow chamber as she closed the door behind her, leaving it slightly ajar. Hiei thought he could vanish with his speed and escape, but she cast a fire barrier with her fans on the doorway. The doorframe filled with an orange-red light as her spirit energy in the form of flames danced inside the rectangular wall of energy.

"Hanabi…" Hiei growled and drew his sword. "Release me."

The light from the doorway cast a bright aura around her head and shoulders as she smiled sweetly and stepped toward him. Hanabi cocked her head to the side, "Hiei, has your stomach wound healed?"

He did not reply. Charging forward, his sword sliced across her chest. At the last moment, she bent back and only suffered a minor slash. Clutching her wound, Hanabi stumbled back with a scowl on her flustered face. Damn it! What was wrong with him? He wasn't doing anything how it was supposed to be done! Her body convulsed in rage. She threw herself forward and stabbed her clenched fingers into Hiei's stomach. He was pushed to the wall.

"Another move and I'll cook you alive," she spoke through clenched teeth. Her chest rose and fell quickly with her short breaths attempting to calm herself down. At the moment, it was failing. Hiei grimaced and swallowed the pain. Her eyes had grown wide, giving her a crazed expression. "I win…my prince." Chuckling as she leaned down, she kissed him.

He struggled and bit her. "No chance," she snapped back at him, "I'm getting what I want." Hiei knew what that entailed. As if he would really let her get that far though. She leaned to kiss him again. His sword still laid in his grasp. Had she forgotten about it? Perhaps, in her frenzied state, she had. Maybe Hiei should remind her…

"Lady Hanabi?" The sudden voice broke her concentration and the fire barrier collapsed. Sharply turning her head, the General saw a servant standing outside the door. While certainly shocked, the poor boy tried to make as little reaction as possible to seeing Hanabi and Hiei in such a compromising situation. "The King has summoned you."

"Damn it," she muttered bitterly under her breath. Thin tracks of blood ran from his wound as she removed her fingers and wiped them on the stone wall. Sliding his back down the wall, Hiei watched her leave with the servant, bowing and apologizing to Hanabi. With each quick breath, pain jolted through his fresh injury. Hiei laid his hand on it and cursed. The block on his spirit energy…he couldn't heal this wound. While this certainly wasn't the time to gather new scars, at least it wasn't too deep. So long as he didn't strain himself, it should heal relatively soon on its own. While his mind ran through his options of what to do next, his body took over and forced his body to rest.

The King stood with his back turned to her as Hanabi bowed on one knee. Flaring his nostrils, smoke wisped in the air while he pretended to be focused on the map stretched out on the wall before him. Of course, he wasn't looking at the map. Right now, the King diverted his attention so he didn't have to look at her. He didn't want to end up killing her for her incompetence.

After several minutes of silence, the King spoke. "I smell blood," he said matter-of-factly. Where Hiei's sword had slit, the cloth had stained, droplets wept from her bottom lip, and some of Hiei's blood had dried deep under her fingernails. She might as well be drenched in blood with his senses. "What exactly have you been doing?"

He turned around. Sweat dripped down the side of Hanabi's face in fear of his crazed glare. Her head immediately fell and she pursed her lips. Just stare at the tapestries. Just stare, she told herself. Normally, she could get away with a little playful banter and even calm him down. Now wasn't the time to play, but to beg and hope to leave the room unharmed. She was doubting that.

His General watched his feet pace across the floor. "I'm waging an expansive and complex war across three vast lands in purpose to take all. There are four armies traveling across Makai, seizing key cities and ports, and sacrificing their lives for me. Three of my Generals are performing their duties well to my standards," his voice seemed to be everywhere in this rounded castle tower.

"Forgive me, my King, if my services to you appear to have slackened. However, know that my loyalty is still unwavering to you," Hopefully, that would be enough to satisfy him.

The King lifted her by the neck above him and forced her to lock eyes with him. Blood drained from her terrified face. She had suffered his wrath before, but nothing like this. Her body went limp. Bringing his face close, she watched as his nostrils flared and constricted. He was smelling her. Hanabi closed her eyes. No…no…chanted in her mind, but she knew she was caught.

"During a time I need all my forces ready at my command…" the King paused. Slowly his face reddened. His cheeks quivered in rage. "You're trying to fuck my son."

Hanabi winced and averted her gaze. No words would make this any better. And what was there to explain? Nothing. The King knew exactly what was going on. Lying would only make it worse. The muscles in his hands tightened slightly.

And then, just as she thought he would choke her, the King dropped her. "Your armor and fan have been repaired for a few days now." She peered up at him, rubbed her neck, and caught her breath. "Get them. Get out of my sight. Kill Enki. Those are my orders."

Hanabi nodded. Such a relief. Without another word, she departed. The King returned to staring at the map and looked over to his progress. She's lucky her usefulness outweighs her faults, he thought, or she would have died years ago. The King shook his head in disappointment. Hanabi was better at being his harem girl than one of his Generals. Maybe she should have stayed in the harem.

Chains and shackles rustled and clanked as Kurama pulled himself from the floor and rested against the cell wall. Hiei was right. He had to get out of here soon. Still he barely had the energy to stand thanks once again to Maki. Evading castle guards and trekking across the Land of Fire just wasn't a possibility right now. If things go as planned though, that option just might open up to him. At least, he hoped.

A lighthearted whistle grew louder as it came closer. Kurama was familiar with the song by now. It signaled one thing. Maki was coming. At least he's prompt, Kurama thought. He had memorized the General's habits and routine by watching him each time he entered his cell. Some things he noticed quickly. Maki never left the key in the door. It was always placed inside his robes on the left side. Just as he had done before, Maki entered the cell, placed the key away, and stood a few feet away from Kurama.

Of course, next came the friendly chat in his pattern. "You seem awfully cheerful this morning?" the tone of voice and the manner in how Maki stood and looked marked his suspicion. Something wasn't right, the General could sense. Whether in the air or in his bones, he just knew. Kurama was up to something.

"Maybe I've gone delirious," Kurama joked.

Maki wasn't laughing. His expression became more serious. "I can't see you going insane. Conditions like this would only make you more cunning." Kurama didn't make any physical response.

But you don't have any spirit energy…Maki thought. I'm being foolish. You can't use a plant with such dismal levels of energy. I've giving you too much credit. You're incredible, your past proves that, but you can't do miracles.

As always, Maki approached him slowly as Kurama watched him. Why…why am I hesitating then? There's nothing wrong.

Maki pooled his courage, leaned down, and laid his hands on his skin. The fox winced and arched his back as the fire drained all of his energy. It was the same reaction as always. Nothing new. Maki smiled in relief and closed his eyes. He had been a fool to think Kurama had anything planned. The General was just overanalyzing the boy. As he pulled his hands away, Maki felt his arms tug. His eyes flung open. Kurama had a tight grip on his wrists. Heartbeats drummed rapidly inside Maki's chest. He jerked and ordered him to let him go. Without a word, the fox boy refused.

This…this can't be. He can't do anything, Maki reasoned in his mind. He doesn't have any spirit energy! Just messing with me, trying to scare me, that's all he can do.

While he thought and stared at the dripping ceiling, a deep pain rushed through his body. Something thick pierced his wrist's tender flesh and Maki watched the snaking tubes course up his arms underneath his raised skin.

"What is this? This isn't a plant," fear raised the General's voice to a high pitch. He whimpered in pain and terror. "You can't control your plants." Kurama merely watched him. Maki had easily fallen into hysteria. He was unnecessarily jerking and writhing, causing himself more damage. Probably already spreading the poison.

"I'm sorry, Maki, that you believed I was incapable of summoning a plant, but as you are experiencing, I indeed can." A single sweat drop rolled down Maki's face. "Of course, you only thought that what little energy I retained each day was being used to heal myself. Though that part was true, I was also storing energy inside these seeds. The seeds of the Tennojihi plant."

"The Tennojihi?"

Kurama was slightly surprised that Maki seemed to be familiar with the name. "To be more specific, it's the Makai cousin to the Reikai Tennojihi. They look almost the same, but they have key differential properties." Long stems and thin green branches with heart-shaped leaves wrapped around Kurama's arms and through his hair. "The Reikai cousin is a universal cure-all commonly used to boost energy."

Maki's scream interrupted Kurama's explanation. It honestly felt like his body was burning from the inside. His mind kept throwing him the image and sound of cold water cracking and boiling after dripping onto a hot surface—that sensation was inside his body. The plant had fully rooted itself inside him and slowly was siphoning his spirit energy.

"The flowers of the Makai Tennojihi works just like the Reikai cousin, except its parasitic roots drain energy," Kurama explained as the small buds bloomed around him. Its sparkling pollen wisped in the air and replenished Kurama's energy.

The General fell nearby to the ground and didn't move. Perhaps he couldn't. Kurama unlocked the shackles on his arms and legs and finally stood on his feet. Carefully stepping over Maki's body, he opened the cell door. It was a shame. Maki was an intelligent demon with a skill worth preserving. But it was his own fault that now he was whining and crying in pain on the dungeon floor. Kurama paused and looked back at him over his shoulder. The roots just living in his body wouldn't kill him, but Maki surely didn't know that. He would try to remove them. The roots would then secrete its milky poison and kill him in minutes. If it hadn't already began. What a shame.

Kurama left the door open. The guard Hiei mentioned was not there. The easy part was over. Escaping was another game entirely.

Hiei awoke startled at where he was. It didn't make sense. It had to be a dream. He sat up in the bed and looked around Kurama's bedroom. And it really was Kurama's bedroom. The desk, the bookcase, the bed, everything was the same. Hiei raised his shirt, but his wounds were gone. The pain was gone. But he had just been in the castle. Hanabi had just left and before she tricked him, he was going visit Kurama.

Kurama! Hiei wondered if he was okay. He had to still be in the dungeon. So many questions and thoughts flew through his mind. Probably why he getting a headache.

Hiei saw the doorknob turn and heard the lock's tumbler fall into place. Slowly it opened as Kurama entered. "Oh, I woke you, didn't I?"

This was a dream then. Couldn't be anything but a dream. Kurama was fine. The door was closed. Hiei sat staring in amazement. The headache intensified. Images of him in the dungeon, bloodied and barely able to move conflicted with the healthy boy in front of him.

"Hiei?"

He snapped from his daze. Hiei shook his head no, "Oh. I was awake."

"I've been thinking about moving out. To my own apartment," he sat down on the bed next to Hiei. "It's time. So this weekend, I'll be busy in the day with appointments to see some places. I'm hoping the one on Nishigawa Street is nice. Soon as I get settled, I'll show you the place."

Hiei didn't reply. He was barely listening. Had everything been a dream? Just one continuous nightmare? It was too real, too lucid. Sitting here felt fake to him. He guessed going through something like that would make reality feel fake. Hiei sighed in relief. It was over. Kurama was safe. There was nothing out there. Life could go back to normal. And it was all a bad dream, a creation of the combination of his fucked-up mind and the side effects of Kurama's herbal tea.

"It's too dark in here," Kurama pulled the drawstring to the blinds. Hiei's eyes widened. Outside was a scene of gurgling geysers of lava, molten land, and in the distance, a tall black castle. The King's castle. So this was a dream. Which meant, the King…Hanabi…were real, and Kurama was still imprisoned. Hiei had to get out of this. There was no time to waste.

"Ah, nice weather. We're going to have good weather all week. How about we go on a picnic tomorrow?" Kurama turned to Hiei and smiled. "I'll make rice balls. It's easy."

"Kurama, you're not real. This is a dream. I have to wake up. You have to get out of the dungeons."

Kurama nodded as he pulled a white sheet from his bed and wrapped it around himself. "I'm cold. Are you cold?" Was he even listening to Hiei?

The fox boy lay down beside Hiei and shivered. Even though he wasn't real, Hiei still felt for him. Wrapping his arms around him, he tried to warm him. Slowly his shaking stilled, but he still felt cold. Hiei held on tighter. Where were the winter quilts? Why couldn't he force himself awake like usual?

"Hiei, I'm cold. It's really cold here. I'm…" Hiei looked up when Kurama quit talking. With his eyes closed, he looked like he was sleeping. His face was a little pale and, in fact, felt cold to Hiei's hand. Kurama wasn't okay. In the castle or here. As his skin slowly turned a pale blue-gray, Hiei stared stunned. Kurama…he looked like a….

He looked like a corpse.

"Kurama…" Hiei spoke aloud as he awoke on the floor still in the small dark chamber. Though pain surged through his stomach, Hiei forced himself to stand. With his hand protectively clutching his reopened stomach wound, he steadily walked down the hall as soldiers marched hurriedly past. More and more soldiers kept passing Hiei. Grabbing one of the guards as he passed, Hiei demanded to know what was going on.

"Ah, my lord, General Maki has fallen and the prisoner has escaped."

What? Kurama managed to escape? Yet, part of him wasn't surprised at this. But for once, Hiei wished the fox hadn't figured out a way and instead waited for him to help him. Pushing the guard out of his way, Hiei raced toward the dungeons, leaving a trail of tiny blood droplets in his invisible path. The soldier was right. Kurama's cell was empty. Maki's body had been promptly removed. Tired and aching, Hiei slowly shuffled into the cell and picked up the small cluster of frail golden flowers off the floor.

"Protect the golden flower…" Hiei stared at where Kurama had laid shackled. He didn't understand what Haruka meant by it before. Now it seemed too obvious. So far, he was failing at that too. She had been right about everything else. Clenching the flowers in his hand, Hiei left the dungeons and raced to find Kurama. Wherever he may be. And hopefully, he would be the first to find him.

Grunting and groaning, Haruka slowly climbed the ladder to the top of her hut. Raising and sliding the single stone tile, she poked her head out and checked for any monsters. Clear. She sat on the edge and dangled her legs in the roof opening. Taking in a deep breath of cool, clean air, Haruka looked around. The night sky was clear and star-studded, and for once, the sandstorms had subsided completely. Still this peace did not comfort her. In fact, because the sandstorms had subsided completely, it only gave her more cause for alarm. Above all of nature's warning signs, the worst was that her crystal now refused to tell her anything anymore. Nothing. She tried many times. The crystal always turned black. Haruka nervously rubbed her arms and neck, making her jewelry sway and clank together. Maybe that was the future…that there was no future. Haruka sighed as she looked at Gentou, clanking and dancing around her, and then at the sky. She wondered how that fire demon was doing. How far did he get on his journey? Did he even follow her words? Maybe he was dead. Haruka couldn't know for sure.

She was certain of one thing. Grabbing Gentou and resting her chin on his top, she peered out into the sandy horizon.

"It all ends soon," she whispered.

And everything was fading into shadow…

–end chapter

Author's Notes: A little random fact, Tennojihi literally translates to Heaven's Mercy in Japanese. Kind of ironic… Anyway, this is a nice place to stop, so I will. Hmm…so I wonder if this counts as a cliffhanger…


	10. Chapter 10

Story Title: Consumed by Hellfire

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: As usual, sorry for not updating in so long. It's my habit of creating other really long fanfics and having to update on them is the reason you don't have a more regular submission of chapters. Or it's because I'm a procrastinator. Meh, I'll figure it out later. Thank you for reading and I hope you stay for later chapters.

Chapter Ten: Cause and Effect

A figure appeared atop the ceramic tile roof of a Japanese-style castle. Making a swift, surreptitious sprint across the rooftop, Hanabi crouched down and hid herself in the shadow of a tower and waited for her messengers. Grinning shamelessly as she narrowed her eyes, Hanabi remarked about how perfect the night's conditions were. The castle was surrounded by a dense pine forest, which on this particular evening was blanketed in a thick fog. Clouds blocked the full moon, making the surroundings especially dark. It's a perfect night to come out and play…she mentally laughed.

Ah…there you are, my babies, she grinned and watched as a pair of Makai quetzals soared above her. They landed, but even in the heavy shadows, their gorgeous black plumage still had a shine. Instead of having to do the hard work herself, Hanabi sent her familiars to scout the layout of the castle, note the placement and number of guards, and most importantly discover the location of her target's private chambers. They leaned up and quietly chirped their lengthy reports into her ears.

"Enough," she dismissed the spell binding her familiars and replaced their two long black tail feathers back into her hair.

So, the lucky demon was sleeping in the South Wing. She considered the plausible paths before her. There was either running across the rooftops, dodging the view of guards and lookouts, until she reached her position or she could race across the center courtyard in front of all the guards and cause chaos while killing as many as possible. Hanabi groaned. Though murdering innocent guards sounded fun, and any other time she would have gladly indulged herself, tonight she just didn't have the energy. Damn, I'm too young and pretty to feel old, the General sighed.

Well, let's get this over with, she unbound her giant folding fans from her back. I think I'll take the easy way, she thought. Hanabi crossed her rust-colored fans in front of her and drew them across, leaving a fading shimmer of light marking where she once stood.

Two guards made their rounds and also kept watch for any signs of the escaped prisoner. They were lightly armored and carried only a polearm and a short sword. As all the guards were uniformed, they wore a red surcoat emblazoned with a black crest of fire. While most of the guards were either an animal or a grotesque apparition, these two guards were some of the few human demons within the ranks and, because of that, they were assigned strictly to the Halls.

The King's guards agreed that all the ensuing chaos and frantic searching was a disgrace to His Majesty. With hundreds of soldiers patrolling the halls, they thought one of them would have at least seen him by now. It was only one boy—they should have already captured him. The prisoner was making a mockery of them all.

"Hey, what is it?" the male guard asked when his twin sister lagged behind.

"Shut up," she snarled and cocked her head, trying to listen again for that sound. After a few moments with no results, she shrugged her shoulders. "I thought I heard something."

"Like a voice? Or was it more like footsteps?" the older guard raised his eyebrow, questioning if his sister actually heard anything at all. This was probably just a lousy prank to get him back for snipping her ponytail off last night. Immature of him, yes, but she deserved it for making him a fool in front of a superior.

"Nah. It sounded more like something scraping against stone. I only heard it for a second." She peered up to the ceiling and her brother cautiously followed suit.

Braziers mounted on the ground lighted the stone floor but the light faded as their eyes ran up walls and reached the pitch-black ceiling. By now, both siblings were wondering the same thought. Was it possible that the prisoner could be above them? It couldn't be. The cast iron chandeliers would have squeaked and swayed if he had leapt onto one of them. Though there was a thin ledge well concealed in the darkness, the only way to use it effectively would be to hang from it and traverse it by hand. But they would have been able to see him if the boy was using the ledge. Unless the bastard was so scrawny that he could actually stand and keep his balance up there…

"Well, it's quiet now. Hurry up." The older brother turned back around and continued walking. His younger sibling sighed and reluctantly returned to her duties as well. Still she couldn't stop herself from stealing glances over her shoulder and up at the ceiling.

The guard stopped at the corner and briskly scolded his sister, "Quit lagging behind. What's wrong now?" She was testing the limits of his patience. They didn't have time to be playing around when a prisoner was loose.

Slowly treading forward as she now stared at the ceiling, she replied with a straight face and tone of voice, "We're being watched…"

Stomping back, the older brother grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her forward, "You're being paranoid again. Now come on!"

She didn't feel like she was just paranoid. There had to be something there, even if it was just a rat, but her brother didn't believe her. Maybe she was imagining things, not like there was anything else to do and her mind did tend to wander when she was bored. Saying nothing more, she accompanied her brother and they continued their search on the ground.

Giving the guards plenty of time and distance between them, Kurama leapt down from the thin ledge. He had been lucky to finally find his footing before those guards had discovered him. Of course, the skills he acquired when he was a thief also were a tremendous help. Briefly, he paused at the corner, pressed his body against the wall, and listened. With a cursory glance just in case around the corner, Kurama ran down the adjacent hall.

With permission of the owner, they arranged that The Whore would be their base of operation. A brown-stained map of the city and the surrounding land, held down by candleholders at each corner, lay on a table while Suzuki, Jin, and Touya stood around the map. Suzuki held his chin as he thought out a possible plan of attack.

Before they had arrived in Medria, the six demons had stumbled upon Honoo's army. Jin and Touya were sent ahead of the group on a reconnaissance mission. Based on their reports, they used coins to represent both the number of troops and also the quality of troops. So far, against a well-stocked, experienced army, they had too few numbers and the majority of their militia was not of any value.

"It doesn't look good, " Rinku commented.

"We shouldn't despair so soon, " Touya replied.

Shishiwakamaru sat at a table away from the group with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes would shift from the group to a far off wall, and periodically, he would make an intentionally loud and drawn-out sigh for attention. A frown deepening through his lips, Shishiwakamaru grew more bored and impatient as time passed.

"If only we knew more about how this army functions…" Suzuki replaced the coins he had moved from a previous martial strategy to their original positions. They were running out of time however. The army would arrive in three days.

"We should leave now while there's still time," Shishiwakamaru grumbled.

"No, we're not leaving," Suzuki squeezed the coin tightly in his hand and glared at the map. "There is too much riding on our success here."

Raising an eyebrow, the young swordsman turned away, "Playing war hero here will only merit you a grave, Suzuki."

His mouth crimping with annoyance, he turned and faced Shishiwakamaru, "Well, if you're such a military genius, quit sulking in the corner and you come up with a method of attack."

"No. We're wasting time standing here. We shouldn't jump into someone else's issues."

"But this will become our problem. That's why we're here, " Rinku said. There he goes again…the boy thought. Before they had arrived in Medria, the six demons debated amongst themselves whether to come to the town's aid. All but Shishiwakamaru had agreed on the decision.

"Is that of our concern?" Shishiwakamaru rose from his seat and took a few steps around the room as he spoke, "Look at us! We're not exactly a military godsend. We're nothing more than a band of fighters. Jin and Touya's shinobi background and my swordsmanship are the closest forms of military training we have. We're grunt soldiers at best, not generals."

"Sounds like you need some help," the tavern owner said.

Beside him was an older minotaur with broken horns yawning and lightly dressed in a dark blue yukata and wore traditional sandals. The entire left side of his face was scarred and burned. The way the bull stood before the group—everyone could tell he had seen a few skirmishes in his life.

"Lord Taikasei here is a friend of mine. There's not a demon for miles that knows more about military strategy than him. Use him to your advantage."

Shishiwakamaru doubted he could do anything. The minotaur snorted and stepped forward, "Despite my common appearance, I was once a captain and apprentice under the tutelage of Lord Honoo. Regardless of the King he serves, I have always known Honoo to be an honorable warrior with a standard rules and practices of combat. If you would permit me so, I shall impart to you the fruits of his teachings."

Every upper hall looked the same, a mere extension of interconnecting hallways snaking throughout the palace chambers. After running blindly wherever his instincts led him, Hiei had no idea where his location was in the palace and he hated the castle layout more by the second. Hiei slowed his pace. A hand lay protectively over his tender stomach wound. The bleeding had stopped, but the pain, further aggravated by his running, still remained and reminded Hiei of its existence with every step or breath.

A serpent guard halted and respectfully bowed before Hiei. He seemed surprised when the prince paused and asked him whether the prisoner had been caught.

Bowing deeper in forgiveness, he informed all of what he knew at that time, "Unfortunately, Your Highness, he has not been apprehended. However, I assure you it will not be long until…" The guard expected the prince to make a violent outburst like his father, but instead, he merely ignored him and walked away.

He had to act disappointed in front of the guard, but in truth, Hiei was relieved. Of course, he never expected that Kurama would allow himself to be caught by the guards. Somewhere in the castle, the fox was momentarily safe in hiding, at least Hiei hoped. Knowing him, the guards would probably walk right by him undetected. Hiei wasn't worried about the guards finding him.

If only I could find you…Hiei thought. At least then, he could be sure Kurama was okay. Okay but not safe. In fact, both of them would be in grave danger if Hiei was caught helping Kurama escape. Though dying wasn't in either of their plans, at times Hiei wondered if death was the only way they could escape the Land of Fire. Taking a moment to rest against the stone wall, he dispelled the thought. Hiei wasn't about to go through hell for him just to end up another smoldering corpse and he was certain Kurama wasn't too keen on ending his life here either.

"Damn it!" Hanabi shouted as she was thrown into a wall. Splinters were skewed into her back as she rose. He wasn't supposed to be this difficult!

Originally, the plan was for her to creep into his bedchambers and simply slice off his head. No fuss, no fighting, just a quick death. She should have been done by now. No…he had to complicate matters by waking up just as she was about to slit his throat. Now the whole palace knew she was there. Hanabi had…say three minutes tops…until she was surrounded with guards.

"I'll ask you this only one more time. Who are you and who sent you?" Enki commanded.

Hanabi covered her mouth with a kimono sleeve as she laughed. She regarded him with disdain and narrowed her eyes, "You aren't worthy enough to know my name."

"Not worthy? I am the King of Makai. I demand that you answer me!" His voice boomed testily throughout his bedchambers, now completely destroyed. Standing with his fists clenched in front of him, the large red oni was certainly intimidating sight.

"Heh," she paused and raised her head haughtily, "there is but one King in Makai and he has been in power long before you."

He raised an eyebrow immediately at her words. From his expression, she could tell he didn't believe her one bit. Another King? Couldn't be. There were only three before and someone would have informed him of a fourth.

"Enough stalling," Hanabi drew out her smaller folding fans and set them ablaze, "I need your head, please."

This was more than just a miscalculation. Briefly looking over his shoulder, Kurama sprinted down the hall as five guards pursued him. Their steel boots clanked raucously against the flagstone floor, as if their shouts weren't enough to notify the entire castle. His minor misstep had changed into a costly blunder. Somehow, Kurama had to figure out how to correct this before every guard was alerted and was chasing after him.

Easy enough, Kurama thought sarcastically. With one wrong turn, he would be right back in that disgusting cell and he could forget about a second chance. Of course, Kurama had no idea where he was running. Luck and intuition had guided him thus far. With any hope, maybe the combination could lead him out. The guards secretly snickered beneath their helmets. It was only a matter of time to them until the prisoner met a dead end.

Ah! Kurama's eyes widened, happy to see a crossroad at the end of this hall. An opportunity like this was something the fox boy was wishing for. Looking over his shoulder, he increased the distance between him and the unit of guards. Timing was key. Employed too soon, the trick would be over before he could escape. Employed too late, the guards could catch him before it was finished.

Drawing near his designated starting point, Kurama crossed his wrists in front of him as thick white smoke sprayed into the hall. The aghast guards screeched to a halt, slid into one another, and fell over. Kurama turned in the center of the crossroad and poured the smokescreen into each of the narrow hallways, shrouding nearly each path entirely. Sure, the risks of this stunt were plenty. And yes, using a large smokescreen when your goal is remain inconspicuous does defy the point, but if all worked to plan, Kurama could remain hiding in the shadows again. He was willing to try anything if it meant he could elude the guards.

The smoke fully in place, Kurama chose a path and ran. As long as he didn't attract any more guards and remained observant, the plan was going smoothly so far, but the cover wouldn't last long. Luckily as he emerged from the smoke, all he could hear down the stairs was the tapping of his own feet.

One guard ordered the others to get up. Slowly the soldiers in their bulky, clanking armor rose and held their polearms in front of their bodies like spears. All of the guards, including their unofficial commander, were hesitant to enter the smokescreen. Who knows what could be waiting for them inside the wispy swirling smoke? And if the prisoner had the resources to kill General Lord Maki, what chance did a handful of lesser demons have? As they forced themselves forward, the cover began to clear. The boy was gone. Cursing themselves, the guards couldn't believe how easy they were tricked.

There were no ledges to climb in the hall below—in fact, Kurama was out in the open if a guard appeared. As it was in most of the halls, the lighting was poor. Bird-headed gargoyles accused Kurama from their wall mountings as shadows flickered across their crowing beaks and stone wings. Softly groaning, he wondered if it was possible to find his way out. Was he even close? Kurama had been in plenty of castles before but none had ever been this confusing. I'm probably almost free, Kurama assured himself. Momentarily, he remembered Koenma saying that this would be a simple mission. Briefly, a smile passed his lips at the Prince's words.

There are no such things as _simple_ missions, Kurama mentally retorted.

Kurama heard footsteps from around the corner. Beneficially at the end of the hall was a small storage room. Quickly slipping inside, Kurama carefully peeked from around the open door frame.

"Hiei…" he whispered, although it was too far for him to hear.

Kurama saw Hiei walking forward down the adjacent hall. He would have caught up with him, but unfortunately, a guard was near. Kurama turned, pressed his back against the wall, and kept watch. Maybe, the guard wouldn't find any need to inspect the tiny chamber, thought the fox wasn't keeping his hopes up. Luckily, the guard passed without batting an eye toward the pitch-black chamber.

Good, the guard is out of the way, Kurama thought as the guard turned toward a nearby flight of stairs. The wait had not been long, so Hiei could not be far. He was right. Finding Hiei quickly, Kurama eagerly called to him in a hushed voice. But the fire demon's reaction was not what he expected. Hiei turned and seemed taken aback and angry by Kurama's presence.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled in a strained whisper. His narrowed eyes scoured the halls and stairways, searching for signs of guards approaching.

"I escaped—" Kurama did not finish his sentence. He saw how Hiei guarded his stomach and shifted his focus toward that. "Hiei, you're injured."

I am aware of that, Hiei thought. Turning his side slightly to the side, Hiei forced himself to maintain a strong face, "It's nothing."

"Just a flesh wound…" Despite his joking words, Kurama wore a dour expression.

"I'll be fine, " Hiei groaned. He hated seeing the soft sadness in the fox's concerned eyes. "Don't give me that look! You should be more concerned with your own life than mine."

"Then we should be going," Kurama started to dash forward.

"We?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

Kurama looked back and stopped. Momentarily, he paused and nodded his head. "Yes, let's go. You are coming…right?"

"We've been over this before…" Hiei replied through clenched teeth.

Kurama stood puzzled and at a lost for words. His mouth was slightly agape and eyes blinked rapidly. So, he was serious? Hiei was really going to stay behind? This, this was crazy. What reason did Hiei have to remain here? He didn't explain why before and did not seem like he was about to.

His eyes fell upon Hiei's wound, "You can't stay here."

"I am," he faced his back toward Kurama. Hiei interrupted the fox before he could respond," But you need to leave."

Kurama sighed, " Don't be so stubborn…"

Clenching his fingers into tight fists, Hiei clamped his eyes shut, wrinkling his brow in annoyance. "This isn't about being stubborn! I told you I have my own complications."

"Then I am staying as well. I will help you." As Kurama tried to lay a comforting hand on Hiei's shoulder, he bristled away from his touch.

"I don't need your help." Trust me, this has nothing to do with you, Hiei added in thought.

"No. You do not _want_ my help." Kurama tried to lighten the mood with a smile, "You don't have to do everything on your own, Hiei."

The fire demon shot him a look that said otherwise. Sounds of muffled voices were becoming louder. Hiei ordered Kurama again to leave, but the fox wasn't budging. Kurama stood again with the sad concern on his face, making Hiei avert his eyes in shame. Certain that someone was about to catch them together, Hiei practically shoved Kurama before he finally moved. So it seemed that Hiei had his mind decided. Yet, Kurama still hung his head as he reluctantly began to walk away.

Pausing, Kurama looked back. Hiei wore a striking glare as he curtly nodded his head, signaling the fox should keep walking. "Hiei, please…" A moment of silence passed between them. The footsteps drew nearer.

"Take care of yourself."

Eyes softening, Hiei stared downcast and drew in his lower lip. He responded with a single nod. And then, Kurama ran away, leaving Hiei behind to watch him go. Hopefully, the fox could escape. Of course, he can, Hiei sighed and reassured himself.

"This is how it is supposed to be…" Hiei whispered the thought aloud. Still part of him wished he had gone, that he was running beside Kurama. Leaving. The guards stopped in front of Hiei and saluted. He said the hall was clear and ordered them to turn around. Looking to one another, the guards considered protesting, but since it was the Prince's command, they forced a nod and obeyed. Even though, he couldn't be seen with Kurama, Hiei was determined to help him get away.

When the guards left, Hiei turned around and continued his way down the hall. Taking just a few steps, a hard jolt of pain ran through his wound, forcing him to drop onto one knee. Not now, he ordered while frozen in his place. If only his own body was as obedient as those guards…

Hiei cringed and held his breath as he rose onto his feet. Bracing one hand against the wall for balance and support, he pushed himself to trudge down the hall.

Well, this seems like a good sign, Kurama hoped while he passed glimpses of the open courtyard visible between the single row of thick, engraved columns. In any case, he had a rudimentary understanding of his whereabouts within the center of the palace. A fleeting flash of heat lightning dazzled the dark sky.

Hiei…I may never know why you have decided not to run away with me, but I hope you've the right choice. I'll trust you, he thought, and pray that we'll see each other again. Though his heart was already beating rapidly due to running, when he thought about not seeing Hiei, a new ache emerged. Kurama thought he had already dealt with those feelings earlier just before Maki arrived.

I meant as friends, he told himself, I want to see him again as friends. Not because I love…Kurama slowed his pace and stared at the stone floor. Who am I kidding? I'm just as confused as before. If only I could figure out how I feel about him…Kurama lied. He knew exactly how passionate his love for Hiei was. What he didn't know was how his family would feel...and that reaction weighed heavily on his mind and his own emotions. That and even if he accepted his feelings for Hiei, how would he carry out his affections?

Come clean to Hiei?

Mentally playing out the situation, Kurama shut his eyes and shook his head. No…he decided he would rather not endure the humiliating rejection and the awkward silence afterward and then on end between them.

The flashes of heat lightning became incessant and relentless, casting his faint shadow on the far wall and floor. Kurama narrowed his eyes and picked up to a running pace again. Now wasn't the time to sit around and ponder over his tumultuous affections. Not until he was far away from the palace at least. Reluctantly, he dropped the subject and returned to his muddled escape plan.

Strange, the fox thought. He was still running along the view of the courtyard, but he had neither heard nor sensed a guard approaching from anywhere. Things were becoming ridiculously auspicious, making him believe that something wasn't right in this hall. Surely, a guard might have seen him from the courtyard.

"You there, halt!"

Kurama paused and bowed his head down to hide his smirk. So there were the guards…

Still smiling, Kurama turned and faced the pair standing with their polearms positioned forward, "I'm sorry I can't comply."

"Then I suggest you reconsider," the King replied bitterly and dramatically flared a corner of his top lip. The fox silently gasped. No spirit energy, no footsteps, Kurama hadn't realized the King was behind him until he had smelt his burning stench a second before he spoke.

A nervous sweatdrop ran down the side of his face. The King laid his hands on Kurama's shoulders, told him they were going somewhere more open, and began to guide him to the new location. Stay calm, Kurama told himself. Already he was darting his eyes around, assessing the situation, and preparing his urgent escape options. I'm sure there's a way out of this.

Somehow…

–end chapter

10/15/09 Edit: Turns out I've been misspelling Suzuki's name wrong and nobody ever informed me of that. Not a big deal, I suppose, but I HATE messing up characters. His dub name is Suzuka, and I've been calling him Shizuka, which I get confused with Shizuru and Suzaku's name sometimes, so hopefully I've caught all the mistakes, and I'll remember his name better using the Japanese version…


	11. Chapter 11

Story Title: Consumed by Hellfire

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: The background song for this chapter was "The Lightning Strike" by Snow Patrol, most notably the first section of the song called, "What If This Storm Ends?". I know my updates take forever and it seems like I've abandoned this story, but I haven't. I've put too much time and effort in this story just to drop it so casually. As usual, thank you for reading.

Chapter Eleven: Rise and Fall

Kurama's luck had run out. Guards flanked the procession from all sides, but Kurama wasn't concerned about the minions, despite their growing numbers. The King still remained directly behind him guiding him by hand. To where, the fox didn't know but it was not looking good in any case. The King was pouring spirit energy into his palms. So this was it, the fox dryly gulped. No place left to run. His heartbeat raced nervously, uncertain of what would become of him. Even though Kurama never wanted to face the King, somehow he knew it would come to this.

They stepped into the wide courtyard and made their way into the center with heavy steps. Small cracks in the bare ground spewed a sulfuric steam, smelling of burning rotten eggs, into the air as the King and his company passed. Thrust into the ring of gathering soldiers, Kurama stood alone. Memorizing his surroundings, Kurama peered up, expecting to see a break of light in the clouds, only to find the monochromatic sky blanketed in black. A flash of heat lightning drew away shadows from the fox's face and etched them onto the guards.

As the King's soldiers parted a path into the circle for him, the King silently laughed to himself, "I suggest you use this time to pray, though do not expect for any miracles." Kurama watched the King and did not reply.

He continued on, "I ordered Maki to keep you alive but restrained, but it seems I underestimated the quality of Enma's servants. Maki was always disposable. His death was no loss to me. For some time I had suspicions that the boy was no longer pleased with his high position and planned to usurp me," a fanged grin stretched across his face, "Perhaps I should be thanking you."

"Coincidence, I assure you," Kurama said in a dour voice.

"Of course. His demise was merely auspicious for me," the King shot a sidelong look, "…but there seems to be many _coincidences_ occurring of lately."

What? Kurama, not liking what the King was insinuating, refrained from showing the least bit of physical response so not to provoke any suspicion. How much did the King know? It was certainly possible with a little digging into his background, and there had been time to do so while he was locked up, to learn all about his past with Hiei. But perhaps the fox was giving the King too much credit. Hiei had not been exactly discreet with their bond by constantly visiting him. Maybe the King was referring to Hiei's aid of recently…

Placing his hands into the long flowing sleeves of his blood red robes, the King walked along the circle's edge and shot a leer at his captive. Kurama followed his every move and maintained a facing position, unable to trust his back exposed. Lightning arced across the sky. The noxious air from the fissures burned all the way down Kurama's throat and lungs and spread like sprawling smoke from a newly snuffed candle throughout him. In the short time he was in the courtyard, the exposure had made Kurama lightheaded and slightly disorientated, probably the King's intention.

Turning his head to the side, the King wryly smiled. He removed his hands from his robes and held them at his sides. "By removing Maki, you have shown me your superlative skill and ingenuity. I find it ridiculous that it has been wasted under Enma's rule."

"Are you asking me to join you?"

"Even if you accepted, it would be for naught. I do not permit traitors in my army," The King clenched his fists and engulfed them in flames. Smoldering scraps of what remained of his leather gloves dripped onto the ground. "Those same talents of yours tell me it would be unwise to release you unharmed. You have two choices. Either submit yourself to my men or dare to test your fate against me."

The crackling fire reflected green in the fox's eyes. Already the King's energy was beyond anything Kurama imagined or was capable to handle. The only way he would have a shot against him was to become Youko. Even though there wasn't any other option, Kurama did not want to resort to him. He had worked too hard separating himself from him to compromise his oath to leave Youko and all he stood for behind. This is it, he repeated. Drawing a rose from his hair, Kurama produced a rose whip.

Lord Honoo stood on the hilltop overlooking Medria with his band of two hundred soldiers behind him. A shrewd tactician, the General of the West never wasted his manpower. To lay siege to Medria, he only brought enough warriors. The last of the gold and rust sunset was giving way to the purples and blues of night as the first stars twinkled above the high gates of Medria. Honoo's men, fully armed and mounted, stared reverently and waited for their lord's signal. His white cloak bearing the mark of the Land of Fire billowed in the cool desert wind as Honoo's blazing mohawk cooled and sputtered.

The General was first down the hill, his men seconds after in a thunderous charge. Swift and unexpected, the strike was planned to be—the old demon assumed complete victory in a matter of minutes. As they neared the gates, Honoo heard his men's screams. Sharply snapping his neck around to investigate, he was stunned to see a giant tornado shredding across his forces as he redirected his giant armadillo back around. Knowing full well that there had been no sign of a possible tornado, that in fact a tornado was implausible in these weather conditions, Honoo sensed something was up.

As his armadillo began to circle the tornado, General Honoo stood on its back and drew his sword. Leaping into the air and swinging his sword down vertically, the force of the flames issuing from his sword and rocketed Honoo into the twister. Inside, the General frowned at the sight of a sprightly red-haired demon, the creator of this storm, levitating in the center. Eyes wide and mouth gaping awkwardly, the young demon seemed just as shocked at Honoo's presence as Honoo was at seeing a tornado rip through his men.

"You! Boy!" Honoo called, quickly gaining Jin's attention. "I suppose you know what wind can do for fires…"

Pierced with the fiery sword, imbued with spirit energy, the tornado became a whirling column of fire. Jin panicked and tried to soar out of the twister, but the fire was only drawn closer to him.

Using fire to slow his descent and landing, Honoo stood and waited. Jumping into the air, he landed on his faithful mount's back. His men had reassembled and were continuing toward Medria. So it seemed that Medria would not come so easily as a ragtag defense of four hundred screaming demons armed with everything from basic swords to pitchforks to hatchets stormed the desert plains. The twister behind Honoo's army exploded with a violent, extinguishing gust of wind as Jin raced to catch up, ready for round two. Beset with excitement for the first time in centuries, the General pulled back, accepting the challenge. He was glad for the chaos, the obstacles. For once in this campaign across Makai, demons had some pride and stood up to them. Now with someone to face, General Honoo had a war.

The guards had spread out, giving their King plenty of room to enact every devilish technique against his unfortunate prey. Sure, they were glad the prisoner chose to face the King over them. It would have boiled down to him verses the King anyway after the prisoner finished off the guards. Their only hope was that the show lasted and that it was worth watching.

Kurama knew the King was just toying with him as he dodged another flamed fist. Even if the fight could end at a moment's notice, he still made sure his footwork was a second faster than any of the King's assaults. To end this as quickly as possible, Kurama decided that was only means he had to defeat him. There was no time for his usual slow analysis. Honestly for once, he didn't want to attempt an analysis on this demon.

The ground rumbled and trembled as the volcanoes surrounding the palace awakened from a millennium's sleep. The lava geysers began to erupt more frequently. Lava pools produced a new molten demon every minute, instead of the usual per day. Halting his assault, the King jumped back and received the primal fire energies. His aura, exuding waves of red, swelled in size and consumed the ground and brick path, forming an expanding crater where he stood.

For the King to become even stronger was the last thing the fox needed. Kurama blinked, and in that instant, a fragile snowflake wisped in front of him. Thinking his eyes were playing tricks, a delirious side effect of being exposed to the sulfur sprays, he disregarded it until one landed on the back of his hand. Kurama realized it wasn't snow but volcanic ash. It began to rain down ash in a brisk flurry. Across the sky, lightning danced with no regard to rhythm or grace.

The King had vanished. Kurama turned around and back flipped out of reach of the King's burning fist. So far, his attempts to get close enough to the King were failing and the longer he spent breathing the strange fumes, the hazier his thought process became. Knocked to the ground by what the fox assumed was the King's knee to the chest, Kurama quickly rolled out of the path of a string of fireballs, unfortunately not quick enough to avoid two hits. His reflexes seemed to be the next to go. How much more was left for him to lose, Kurama didn't want to stick around to discover.

"There has been a change of plans. I no longer have the patience or interest to continue your existence. By the will of my land, I have been granted the power to shatter the barriers around Reikai. My revenge will finally be complete, " the King's voice grew louder with his excitement and impatience, "By dawn, Heaven shall burn."

While Kurama was on the ground still rattled by the fiery bombs, the King charged his hands with energy. As much as he usually enjoyed torturing prisoners, Kurama was not a particularly interesting captive. Maki had always been foolish—perhaps the King had wasted praising and uplifting the prisoner for nothing. Better to just obliterate him in a single burst of hellfire. Maybe his burning would amuse the King and serve him well as a preview for Enma's inevitable torment.

Noticing the large gathering of soldiers in the courtyard, Hiei stood between two columns supporting the vaulted roof of the open walkway. His hand still lay protectively over his stomach wound, though for now the ache appeared to be in recession. The soldiers were howling and cheering. For what, Hiei shifted to gain a better view. A brilliant flash of lightning lit up a halo around the King and Kurama. His eyes widened. No! Hiei tried to tell himself this wasn't happening. His fear had come true—the King had cornered Kurama.

The King released the whirling sun from his fingertips. It rushed steadily toward Kurama. The grinning guards waited in a hush. Mouth slightly agape, Hiei followed its every inch with his eyes. Kurama rose onto one knee. Now was his moment—the King was distracted, overconfident that he would never miss. If Kurama could time the jump right, he could appear at the King's side and strike a finishing blow. As his designated mark came, the fox leapt.

Only to crash.

Kurama looked back to see what was wrong. His foot was caught in one spewing cracks in the ground. While he was dodging the fireballs, he must have accidentally rolled into and caught his foot inside one without his knowing. Frantically twisting and pulling, Kurama worked to free himself.

Get out of the way! Hiei glared, standing ridged and on edge. Why wasn't he moving? There had to be something wrong. What was Kurama doing? The fox was just sitting there and looking back. Get up already!

The fire was close now. Dry, hot winds blew into Kurama's face and threw his hair back. An orange light of the approaching fire cast a warm glow over his eyes and face. Turning around while still trying to free his foot, he saw within the crackling red and white instants of blues, oranges, pinks, and pale purples. Despite of death hurtling toward him, it was oddly beautiful and serene. Shutting his eyes, Kurama turned away and gritted his teeth, bolstering for the impact.

Seconds later, the King saw his attack explode. An agonizing flash of light bright enough to put the lightning to a dim shame blinded the courtyard. Shockwaves fractured and shook the ground, making the guards wobble in their armor. The King smiled victoriously, bellowing with menacing laughter, as the wind whipped his flowing sleeves and hair back. As the dust began to settle, he turned to walk away, only to step back around. Flaring his nostrils and exposing his fangs, the King growled in displeasure and tightly clenched his fists.

As he extinguished the counteracting fire from hands, Hiei stepped out of his attack stance. Behind him, Kurama sighed deeply in relief, at least now the fox was bought some time. He muttered a thank you underneath his breath, but Hiei either did not hear him or was too focused on the King.

The lightning cast shadows over father and son as they met one another with smoldering glares. The falling ash swept across the silent courtyard. Thunder peeled the sky. The King asked Hiei if he understood the grave act he had committed against his kingdom. Hiei refused to answer, but of course he did. But Hiei had to step in. All this time he had been concerned about getting caught, about covering his own hide while Kurama was left dangling to save himself. Enough of this charade! It wouldn't matter if Hiei lived through this if it meant losing Kurama and watching him die.

"You are aware that I cannot overlook this insubordination. Your actions in aiding a prisoner of the King is an act equal to that of treason. Now I have been quite lax with punishing you, Hiei, but you keep forcing my hand," the King said with a sour expression. He shook his head lightly from side to side. "You have been nothing but a disappointment, my son."

You keep forgetting that we have a common bond…the King said telepathically. It would have been helpful if you had remembered, but then again your thoughts have been amusing, to say the least, to listen in on. Hiei silently growled. How dare he! Not even his innermost thoughts were private.

I do say bravo, son. You put on such a great act. I might have been only mildly suspicious when the dungeon guard informed me of your frequent visitations without the supporting details…though it seems you have not inherited my discerning taste in lovers. When this is all over, I will select you a more suiting companion for the Prince of Makai.

"This has to stop," Hiei laid his hand on the hilt of his katana and slid into a readying attack stance.

The King grinned, entertained that his son was rising against him, "Where others have failed, you are welcome to try."

Hiei raced forward, blade drawn. As he drew close to the King, his father disappeared. Hiei had expected him to. Searching with both his eyes and senses and trying to predict where the King would appear, Hiei heard the King's voice behind him.

"Tch. Tch. Is this your first time in a fight? Allow me to offer you a lesson. You should always guard your weaknesses efficiently." Hiei turned to see the King holding Kurama by the hair.

The fox mentally groaned. And he had just slipped his foot free…now his situation wasn't any better. Kurama looked at the King and shot him a glare to remind him not to underestimate him again like before. The King was less than unimpressed and ordered the fox to put his hands behind his back. So be it, Kurama decided. It was all a matter of waiting, waiting for the second the King's attention turned and he could get away, and maybe end this all.

Hiei took a step forward. The King ordered Hiei to remain where he was. "As for you," he said to Kurama," not a twitch from you either."

"Prince, this is how kings take control and dominate their enemies. Access and extort your opponent's weaknesses. Learn this lesson well. It seems that I have much to teach you before you are ready to assume the throne of Makai."

"Let him go," Hiei said, directing the tip of his sword to the King, "This is between you and me."

Or are you scared of me? Hiei projected into the King's mind. Come on…why won't you face me yourself? Or are these underhanded tricks all you have left? Show me that godlike strength of yours…if it even exists.

The sky rumbled. A bolt of lightning fell and crashed into the ground behind the guards, scurrying to avoid the falling rocks. Hiei expected his father to fly into a rage or at least display some anger. But the King merely smiled.

"GAHH!!!" Koenma was yanking his hair, barking orders like mad, as the technical support ogres worked on repairing the world monitor. Again.

Koenma had to see, had to know what happens next. Damn it all! And to top everything falling apart at the seams, Yusuke and Kuwabara were still nowhere to be seen. Koenma slammed his fists on the desk. The backed up papers teetered precariously above the prince as Jorge tried to save them. Only the blue ogre was a few seconds short. The files rained down and swamped the desk, burying Koenma under its weighty avalanche.

"Oh dear god! Sir Koenma, are you all right?" Jorge asked, scrambling to dig him out of the mess.

He found Koenma, though he began to wish he hadn't. Maybe before the royal toddler noticed, Jorge could slowly sink beneath the punishment files…

His hands clenched at his sides, the prince's face turned red, then purple as his anger began to boil over. Just as he was about to lay out the ogre, Botan entered the room and said that his father wanted to see him.

"My father?" Koenma, now calmer, said intrigued but slightly confused. His father hardly ever summoned him. "Did he say why?"

Botan shook her head no, "Lord Enma just told me to bring you to the Mirror Chamber."

"Mirror Chamber?" Koenma raised an eyebrow, "We don't have a Mirror Chamber."

Koenma was wrong. The guarding ogres opened the gates as Botan held a glowing electric blue orb and led Koenma down the spiraling steps. As the prince of Reikai, Koenma expected that he knew and had been in every room in the palace, but he had never heard of this one. They entered a huge, perfectly square room below the palace. The walls, the ceiling, and even the floor were covered in large, silvery mirrors. The prince never saw his face over a thousand times all at once before.

His father was already there, waiting in royal purple robe with his girth tied back by a gold sash. He said nothing when his son entered the room, but merely grunted and turned away. Koenma asked what this room was for. Wait and see was his father's reply. By Enma's command, Botan tossed the orb into the center of the room. It levitated into place, sending a white beam of light to each mirror. Botan warned Koenma to close his eyes. The orb exploded into a flurry of luminescent snowflakes. As the light's harsh intensity faded, Koenma opened his eyes. Immediately he saw before him Hiei and the King holding Kurama hostage.

"Before you ask, we are not actually in the Land of Fire," Lord Enma explained. "As real as the images you see before you appear to be, they are not real. Everything is but a reflection off a mirror."

That's only half true, the prince thought. Here the images were fake, but on the battlefield, everything would be real. The prince wasn't sure if he could bear watching the reflections of his friends suffering knowing it was real.

Koenma narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "You knew the world monitor kept breaking down and you kept this room a secret from me?"

"Stop whining. You're giving me a headache," Enma growled. His son looked away and focused on the scenes before them. Clearing his throat, Enma added spitefully, "I suppose now we can see if your faith in the demon Hiei is well justified..."

I do not need to lay a hand on you to utterly destroy you, the King projected into Hiei's thoughts. You will learn that all too well if you do not bow down and obey.

" Release Kurama and fight me," Hiei ordered once more.

"I will make you into my perfect heir," the King bluntly replied. Kurama rolled his eyes. Good luck with that, he thought. "But first you must be cleansed of all limitation, so that you are free to attain heights of power you never believed possible."

"Are you even LISTENING?" Hiei shouted.

"Are you?" the King with a wicked grin raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner, "Pay close attention, Prince. Your first task is to eliminate the prisoner."

Clutching the hilt of his katana tightly as his knuckles turned white, Hiei shook with obvious restrained rage. "And…if I refuse?"

The King chuckled to himself, "You will not."

Hiei was drawn to Kurama's eyes, searching Hiei's own expression. Don't look at me like that, he flinched and looked away. You know I wouldn't, but there is a part of you that thinks I might. I understand why. Thunder roared high within the black clouds. Hiei thought about how to get Kurama out of the King's hands, if he could just accomplish that, then they might have a shot.

The King forced Kurama onto his knees, grabbed him by the back of the head, and pulled it back, bearing his neck. "Here. I've made it easy for you. Slit him."

"You're the one I want to slit!" Hiei screamed.

That is not the correct response, the King thought. "You cannot refuse my orders, my son." The glow in his sole eye flickered rapidly. Stepping back instinctively, Hiei shut his eyes to guard himself in vain as his unprotected Jagan opened wide, the glowing pupil thinning into a feline slit. You will kill him, the King's voice repeated in his mind. You shall obey.

What are you doing? Stop! Hiei thought as his hands gripped the katana and his feet slipped into an attack stance. He met eyes with the King. Damn it! I won't let you control me.

Smilingly triumphantly, the King thought, if I cannot willingly make you my heir, an obedient drone works just as well. Of course for this Hiei, I'll only take control of your body. This would not make a very practical punishment if you were not aware of your actions moment by moment. As you kill your dearest love, be sure to think clearly.

I'll be listening…

—end chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Story Title: Consumed by Hellfire

Disclaimer: Still don't own YYH. It's better that I don't, I think…

Author's Notes: This is a long but important note, so bear with me.

Of course, no readers knew of this, but around Ch 8, the ending was changed. The new plan was going to continue beyond the battle with the King, but time passed, I worked on other projects, and then as I was reading the entire story again as I started on Ch 11, I realized…how _bad_ this story is. This story has been my baby, my first attempt at a sprawling epic yaoi, but for all the heart and fire I had for it in its creation, somewhere early in this fic I lost total focus of what I originally strived for. Now I can't even remember what _that_ was. So, I think it might be time to bring this story to a close and cut my losses.

Now I'll be the first to admit that as a yaoi romance, this story sucks. Or at least it isn't up to my standards of what a great yaoi should be. Granted I typically have high standards, but if I can't be happy with this story, why should I expect readers to be? I do believe the romance was one of the things I lost early on in this story… It's my fault due to inexperience. Inexperience of writing skills in general, of writing the pairing after being a rabid Anti-HK fangirl in my early teens, and of never having written a romance story before—all this inexperience probably shows. Or more accurately, the fact hemorrhages all over the place. A crime has been committed with this story and the author is at fault. Luckily, mistakes are meant to be learned and not repeated. If I had the time and the will, I'd want to redo this fic over, but I know I do NOT have the time to do so now or ever, so unfortunately, my early baby will always remain fractured.

As for this writing of this chapter and the two that follow it, I may have slipped on the quality. If I have slackened on my quality control, I apologize, but it was only to get through this past failure so I could finally post my future fics. Since the beginning of this story, Hiei and Kurama have been a bit OOC, and I'm certain that even in these final chapters, they're still not in character like I would want them to be, but it's a mistake I need to make. If this story ends on a lackluster note, I apologize for the writing and the time lost to read my crap, but I assure you that I have improved since this fic.

I've said enough for now and I apologize for the long note.

Thank you for reading.

-o-

Chapter Twelve: Our Final Moments

-o-

Hiei felt in horror his feet digging into the loose soil and propelling forward of their own accord. Despite fraying his synapses thin with the message to stop, his body ignored him and persisted to carry out the King's will. Momentarily, a flash of lightning lit the black sky white, carved deeper shadows into the King's malicious, smirking face, and glowed brilliantly in Kurama's emotionless green stare.

_Stop. Drop the sword_, Hiei ordered, but his body would not listen. His Jagan had betrayed him and now he was under the King's volition. Never once was Hiei the puppet of another. Now he was one figuratively and literally. Hiei fought, clawing and ripping his own will into the ingraining roots of the King's will furrowing his mind. But it was for naught. The King's will was the hand that sweeps away the lines in the dust, and his will readily turned and blocked Hiei's own from any attempt at breaking his control. That did not mean Hiei gave up. Where the King's will bowed, Hiei's will struck. Where it swelled, Hiei's retreated. Where the King's will wrapped serpentine around him, Hiei slipped between his coils. Hiei was under the King's will, but he wasn't planning to remain that way.

But Hiei did not have time.

His blade was inches from Kurama's exposed throat. He had but a few steps left. _STOP!_ Hiei screamed, his mind's will ramming into the King's leash of control. Five steps. Four steps. Three steps. Two steps…

_BANG_! The western wall of the courtyard exploded in a glorious violent display. Clouds of dirt and pulverized stone misted and mixed with the already virulent toxic sulfur sprays. The King, his gaze thrown over his shoulder, searched for this new powerful intruder who blasted upon his battlefield. In the chaos and aftershock of the western wall's destruction, the King had not even noticed he had broke contact with Hiei's mind...

Hiei's blade met flesh, the King's flesh. Hiei severed the King's forearm and freed Kurama. The fox wasted no time and put distance between himself and the King. Before Hiei could swing a killing stroke, the King drew his attention back on him and flared his demonic energy into a fiery shield around himself. Hiei jumped back a safe gap and protected himself from the King's flames in a similar fashion.

The King growled. There were _complications_. Sure, he had lost his hostage, but no great shortfall there. As for the two shadows moving forward from the dust clouds…they had peculiar energies, the King sensed. One even felt _human_. The King grinned toothily. To no true concern, these newcomers were. The King assured himself victory, no matter the opposition or their numbers.

Hiei could not believe it. Well, yea, he _could_ believe it, but it did not seem real all the same. Those energies… Hiei looked over at Kurama, standing several steps beside and behind Hiei. His gaze was to the dust clouds as well, no doubt recognizing the energies all the same as Hiei was. Hiei tried reading the fox's expression below the obvious, but, as always, especially in battle, Kurama was impassive.

When the dust settled, there stood Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. Both boys surveyed their sights over the battlefield, taking note of the many armored guards, the one and half-armed King, and, to their shared relief, Hiei and Kurama, worse for the wear but still alive.

Okay, so the guy was bigger than Yusuke imagined. Yusuke smirked, recalling his idea of the King looking more like Hiei only slightly taller, aged, and several levels of Hell more pissed off. So he got the height way off, _way _off in fact, but for Yusuke's ability to predict, two out of three was more than okay, in his book.

Yusuke wore a wry smile, though his brown eyes were hard and battle-ready. "Hey, Hiei. Kurama. Glad to see we didn't arrive late to the party."

Both Hiei and Kurama nodded in acknowledgement to the boys, but only Kurama faintly smiled.

"Heh, of course. Enma sent you fools, did he not?" The King smirked, sizing up the new combatants. _That one_…the King's gaze fell upon Kuwabara…_is human_. _What idiocy to send a _human_! Is Enma so daft to believe a human will defeat me? Hehehe… For nothing else, the boy will make great fodder for the lava demons. _

The King slid his single sight over to Yusuke. _This one…is peculiar. I cannot be mistaken but do I sense human and demonic energy? How unforeseen, but no concern. …Enma, this is what you send in your stead? Mere boys?_

Yusuke matched eyes with the King. The wry smile was gone, and Yusuke dropped any and all joking from his voice. "Nah, the Fat Guy Upstairs's got nothing to do with us. His kid sent us, but that's not why we're here either."

"It's 'cause of something you probably wouldn't understand," Kuwabara said austerely, "…Loyalty."

The King laughed at them. "What do I need with loyalty that fear cannot accomplish?"

"Which comes to the _other_ reason we're here…" Yusuke glared, his brows pinching in anger, and yelled. "Every time the four of us start having a normal life, one of you end-of-the-world mega _freaks_ have to pop up and ruin it all, and frankly, I'm pissed!"

Kuwabara nodded in agreement. "That too."

"If you two are the best heroes Enma can send," the King flashed a sidelong glare toward Yusuke and Kuwabara as he flicked his hand and commanded his guards to attack, "Prove yourself."

The guards obeyed. Spears pointed, the armored demons charged, their footsteps clanking and roaring behind them, and bellowed their incoherent war cry. Kuwabara cracked his knuckles. Yusuke smirked. He always thought that somehow a hundred or so armored soldiers would look different than a hundred or so knife-wielding, baseball bat-toting gang members. Now, standing on the battlefield and faced with the sight, Yusuke realized no, there wasn't a difference.

"Coupla' hundred guards and one big badass," Kuwabara muttered, "Sure it's something you can handle, Urameshi?"

Yusuke grinned. "Yea, I like those odds." Yusuke ran toward the fray, yelling over his shoulder, "Just don't die on me, all right?"

Kuwabara pounded after him, "Follow you own damn advice for once, Urameshi!"

And the final fight began.

_What fools these humans be_…the King sneered. And then the rest of his thought died, as Hiei was on the attack.

-o-

War was neither simple nor orderly. As Hiei and the King fought, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama took out the guards. To Yusuke or Kuwabara, the guards were no different than the gangs they used to fight growing up. In the chaos, many of the King's flames seared across his own soldiers. Survival for Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama was a fine line of paying attention to their opponent in front of them, the soldiers around them, and keeping an eye on the King's line of attack.

As the surge of guards dwindled and severely fell, Kuwabara threw looks over to where the King and Hiei were fighting. The runt was holding his own, Kuwabara could tell as he brandished his spirit sword and struck down three more soldiers. But that was just it. Hiei was matching him, not gaining the upper edge, just equaling. What ground Kuwabara more was that the King was stronger. It was one matter to face a strong opponent. It was another matter for the stronger to toy with the weaker.

"Urameshi!" he threw his shout over his shoulder, hoping Yusuke was in the general direction and within hearing. "Kurama and I can handle the rest of these sores. Get over there and go be the hero. And if the runt don't like the interference, tough toenails."

Yusuke gave Kuwabara a shout and a thumbs up, punched his last guard square in the nose, and ran toward the ensuing flames.

-o-

_Burn! Burn everything! Everything, burn it all! Litter the streets in falling ash and cinders! Leave nothing but black smears! Kill! Burn! _So these thoughts screeched in Hanabi's wrath-consumed mind as she stumbled about the palace halls, making her way toward the King's flared energy.

Enki and the late Raizen's fellow allies, to Hanabi's shock and disgust, proved too much for her. Her smaller hand fans were either lost or destroyed in the battle, she did not search for them in any case. Her ruined torso armor hung about her frame on a single frayed string. Her thick white hair, bindings lost at some point in the fight, fell and drooped witch-like about her. Her once-beautiful face was marked with cuts and smeared makeup and contorted viciously by her rage and hate. She was dingy with mud clots and splotched with dried blood from her new scarring wounds.

Enki had made a fool of her. Gave her mercy and imprisoned her. Hanabi escaped and returned to the King's castle, even knowing what her King would do if she failed to kill Enki. At least, if the King killed her, she would die with more honor here than if she lived as Enki's captive.

Hanabi paused. She stepped up onto the sill of one of the large, Gothic, arched windows lining the hall and exposed to the courtyard and peered down amused at the battlefield. Her King and Prince were to the side entangled in raging plumes of fire. Guards lay sprawled, most dead or there yet. She sensed humans. She saw Kurama.

Hanabi smiled crookedly, exposing a fang. She removed from their bindings on her back her only weapons left—her colossal and imposing, rust-colored fans—and spread them open. Pouring her spirit energy into them, Hanabi set the fans ablaze and readied them for combat. Wasting no time, she leapt from the window, swung her fans back, and used their flames to propel herself through the air and toward the battle.

Hanabi decided that a little foxhunt would cheer her up nicely.

-o-

Having lost count of how many times he had done so, Hiei blocked the onslaught of the King's flames with the blazing black fire blade of his katana. He was losing ground. The King was forcing him back. The King, to Hiei's surprise, leapt forward and kicked Hiei's red, superheated blade. Hiei's sword snapped into several pieces. Discarding the hilt, Hiei raced to maneuver out of the King's assault and to drum up new plans.

Even swords had their limits.

-o-

"What's that?" Kuwabara asked as he kneed the final guard in the stomach. "Holy crap! Is that a dragon?"

Kurama turned and saw the burning wings soaring through the blackened sky. It took little to feel out and place the energy generating the flames. He wished he was wrong. But there was no mistaking _that_ energy. During his brief stint as the King's captive, Kurama had sensed her power before and Hiei's warnings about her did not offer hope.

"No…" Kurama said, in a voice that sounded to Kuwabara like facing a dragon would be the least of their problems. "Hanabi."

Kuwabara blinked. "Who or what's that?"

"An enemy," Kurama said. "Prepare yourself, Kuwabara."

Hanabi landed. She lowered her immense fans to her sides, but did not extinguish them. The high blue flames crackled, a snapping sound like breaking bones, about her. She smiled wide, like an upturned crescent moon with small, knife-tip fangs. Awash in her fire's hazy heat vapor, Hanabi did not seem real. Like a desert mirage. Or a devil straight from Hell.

She ignored Kuwabara and stared directly at Kurama. "Heh. Who let _you_ out of your cage?"

Kurama disregarded her comment, but did not look away from her as he spoke to Kuwabara. "As honorable as your code is, Kuwabara…I am certain your policy on not fighting women should be excused here."

Kuwabara raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Err...well, but she is a girl, is she?" His eyes raked up and down Hanabi's body and as far as Kuwabara could tell, she was a woman. Then again, he had thought Miyuki had been one too, so Kuwabara wasn't about to rule out the possibility of Hanabi being a transsexual.

"Female, yes, but a monster," Kurama replied. "Unless you fight, Hanabi _will_ kill you. Having honor is inconsequential in battle to her and the concepts of remorse and leniency have no meaning to demons such as her."

Hanabi fluttered her eyelashes sarcastically and flashed an ironic grin, "You always know how to compliment a girl."

Kuwabara had not expected Kurama to remember about his code on women, and to be honest, not fighting Hanabi had not crossed his mind. But she was a woman…though she seemed about as feminine as Kurama was still a fox. And she was ignoring him. Kuwabara picked up on her energy and instantly his insides felt rotted. She had the sort of putrid blackness to her spirit Kuwabara had only sensed with the purely evil demons. Though Kurama's warning was persuasive, getting an impression of her spirit was enough to convince him to forego his rule on women and fight.

And she kept ignoring him.

"How long have I been fantasizing about slowly killing you?" Hanabi grinned maliciously at Kurama. "And, what luck… Our dear prince can watch and hear you scream and burn. That may just kill him yet, if the King does not, do you think?" She tossed her head back and cackled.

Kurama frowned, but did not respond. He was too busy casting thoughts and stringing plans to fall for Hanabi's inflammatory tactics. Really, Kurama would have to be a far younger, far weaker opponent to fall for the juvenile methods she was implementing.

To Hanabi, Kurama was a threat, put simply. Hanabi liked to domineer the ones she fancied, like Hiei. She wanted to break Hiei, wanted to isolate him, wanted him to realize he was alone in the world, except with Hanabi. She wanted be queen and goddess in her lover's world and she wanted her lovers dependent and, in the end, faint shadows of their formidable selves before she cast them aside. It's the only way she saw fit to love. And Kurama was unnecessary competition and an anchor for Hiei to this world Hanabi could not allow to remain.

Flapping her fans once, Hanabi took to the air.

-o-

The detective needed not to involve himself, but he had. This was Hiei's fight, not his. What claim did Yusuke have to fight the King? Was Yusuke born as a result of the King's rape of his mother? No. Had the King been spying on or controlling his mind? No. Did the King repeatedly try to kill the one person, other than his sister, that he had ever truly given a _damn_ about? NO.

Then why, Hiei wondered, was the detective fighting the King?

In a swift motion that caught both fighters off guard, the King's cross-chop slammed Hiei and Yusuke into a mountain of rubble.

"What are you doing?" Hiei barked at Yusuke, lying beside the fire demon prince, as Hiei strained to pull himself up.

"Saving the world," Yusuke joked, grinning through pained, gritted teeth, "You?"

Yusuke winced and cringed at hearing Hiei's shoulder loudly pop back into place. Hiei worked the socket a bit. It would make do, the outright-refused-to-be Prince of the Land of Fire deemed.

Hiei eyed the King, who watched and waited for them to rise, as he told Yusuke to leave. "Stay out of this," Hiei scowled, "This fight's mine, got that?"

Yusuke dragged himself onto his feet, his own bones popping as he rose. "Nah. I'm 'fraid I don't."

Yusuke figured there was bad blood and, all honesty, he knew Hiei had full claim on the King's head. Hiei just wasn't strong enough. And if Yusuke stood back and let Hiei face the King, Hiei wouldn't live. And, despite what the fire demon would admit, too many people would miss him. Yusuke included.

So as Hiei charged forward bearing flames, Yusuke raced after him with a spirit gun bolt ready for the King.

-o-

Things were bad.

As the situation stood, as long as Hanabi remained in the air, neither Kuwabara nor Kurama could do little. Both boys dodged a whipping set of fiery tails cast from Hanabi's fans. This was merely a game to her. That she had made clear. Hanabi cackled madly above them, twisting effortlessly around Kuwabara's extended spirit sword.

"Kurama, any ideas? …Sure be appreciated 'bout now," Kuwabara called over his shoulder before he was knocked and rolled across the plain by Hanabi's burst of heated wind. He looked to be out cold.

Hanabi, grinning maliciously, turned on Kurama next.

The fox bit his lower lip in worry. Of course, Kurama had ideas. All involving plants the redhead could not control. …Unless he became Youko. Kurama shook his head. Though the thought of turning back into Youko still came to him from time to time, as if the collective impulses that were still attributed to his Youko nature would bubble the idea into his human consciousness, Kurama swore against becoming him again long ago. The fox demon wasn't his trump card anymore. He was not Youko.

But Kurama was just as smart and observant as his old self.

Agile footwork and acrobatics were saving Kurama from Hanabi's flames so far, but without going onto the offensive, every leap and turn meant little. Kurama had nothing that could maim or outright kill Hanabi, but there was a plant that could possibly slow her down. He had held back on using the plant so far due to Hanabi's airborne assault. He needed to be close to its host to be completely effective. Close enough, in fact, the plant _could_ be deadly…

_Get frustrated_, Kurama thought, dodging crests of fire. He curtly met eyes with Hanabi, matching glares hate for hate. _Fall to those sadistic urges._ _Come after me. Just try and kill me._

As bleak as their battle appeared, the advantage was Kurama's. Hanabi was far from calm. She let her emotions dictate her hate and wrath-fueled attacks, and as a result, she hemorrhaged her demon energy. Her choice of weapon didn't help conserve her energy either. Hanabi had to use her energy to keep her fans aflame and light in her hands. In the long run, they were cumbersome, but like her fans, Hanabi's fighting style was not suitable for long combat. Aside from a few minor degree burns, Hanabi had yet to severely injure Kurama and with the way he was outmaneuvering her assaults, she was bound to explode any moment. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurama saw Kuwabara stirring back to consciousness. Kurama had to get Hanabi to attack him. If Kuwabara unfortunately but valiantly diverted her attention back onto him, the fox's plan would be ruined. His eyes darting back and forth between Hanabi and Kuwabara, Kurama gritted his teeth in apprehension.

_Stay down. Do not attack. _Kurama hoped Kuwabara's sixth sense would pick his thoughts up, or at least impress their feelings on the psychic boy. _Let her come after me. Trust me. _

Kurama stole a glance over at Kuwabara. The psychic lay on his side propped up by one hand, his other braced his no-doubt cracked ribs, and stared at Kurama. The look on his face was an odd mixture of surprise and concern. And then Kuwabara's eyes hardened, his face stony but determined, and Kuwabara nodded in understanding. Yes, so he _had_ heard him. Kurama smiled and nodded back.

And in that moment, as Kuwabara silently wished the fox good luck, Hanabi threw back her head in aggravation, breathed a plume of blue and white fire into the black sky, and roared not unlike a dragon. Kurama focused his attention on Hanabi, drew the proper seeds from his long hair, and readied himself. Hanabi dove and rocketed headfirst toward Kurama.

Timing was critical. Too soon and Hanabi could take evasive action. Too late and Kurama would void his life. No one could say Kurama wasn't a risk-taker, though his risks were preferably the calculated variety. The fox supposed he had been through worse odds before, though he couldn't recall any particular moment.

Hanabi, her eyes wild, extended her fans in front of her. Kurama felt the heat and fire on his skin drawing close and heated air pulled his hair away from his face. His mind was telling him to attack (or dodge, or defend himself—basically to do _something_), but his instincts told otherwise. The fox remained standing where he was and watched Hanabi's descent. He would know the time.

As the flames clawed toward him, Kurama swiftly tumbled forward and underneath the fire, commanded the seeds to life, and stabbed Hanabi in the abdomen and chest. Hanabi's retaliation, consisting of a quick knee to Kurama's shoulder, merely clipped him as he made it safely away from her.

Hanabi crashed. As she lay on the dry earth, the thin, pallid yellow and red vines continued to sprout and tangle around her body, and if they followed Kurama's orders, were growing inside her as well. The fox rose to his feet, but never took his eyes off Hanabi. She wasn't dead yet. Hanabi stirred, staggered onto her feet while dropping her fans, and immediately started tearing the vines away.

"That will not do you any good," Kurama warned. And, of course, he was right. The vines merely reattached themselves elsewhere on her body.

Kuwabara, cautiously holding his ribs, slowly walked up beside Kurama and watched Hanabi struggle against the vines. He still had his spirit sword drawn and placed defensively before him. "That stuff you got her hooked on… I think I've seen it before."

"You should have. It's from the human world," Kurama said, with little emotion. "It is a parasitic plant called dodder. For my uses, however, I have altered it a bit. Though, not by much. Dodder, by nature, is a wicked plant. …Fitting for someone so evil."

Hanabi in her fit of cursing and crying started burning the ever-germinating vines.

From what Kurama could see, it appeared that Kuwabara could not decide what expression to take. Hanabi was an enemy and moments ago tried to kill them both, yet to watch her struggle against Kurama's dodder made one pity for her. So in the end, Kuwabara had a look of confused disbelief on his face.

"Looks like it's choking her… " Kuwabara said. It was a horrible sight to watch, but Kuwabara could not look away from the dodder wrapping itself around Hanabi's throat, much to her fear and fight.

"There is a reason it is also known as 'strangle tare'," Kurama explained objectively.

Kurama felt Kuwabara's _'I can't believe you can be that nonchalant about this'_ eyes on him but did not turn toward his ally.

"Damn, Kurama," Kuwabara shivered in the presence of Kurama's indifference. "Didn't need the reminder of how terrifying you can be."

Kurama turned his gaze to Kuwabara. "Maybe you did," the fox said coolly and faintly smirked.

"…You…" Hanabi growled, her eyes glowing and locked on Kurama," …You bastard!"

Hanabi breathed fire. The flames missed Kuwabara and Kurama but freed her throat for the moment. Picking up her fans, Hanabi held her re-ignited fans open and close to her body and quickly spun a small twister of fire around herself. When she emerged, most of the dodder on her was charred and gone, but the vines rapidly began reproducing, thanks to the protected vines growing inside her body.

If anything, Kurama considered as he drew his rose whip and Hanabi frenetically charged straight for him considerably hindered by the dodder, he and Kuwabara had a sizeable advantage over Hanabi now. And if either one of them could not kill her, the dodder would.

-o-

It was becoming clear to Hiei that he would not be the one to kill the King. He couldn't understand why though. Hiei knew he was not as strong as Yusuke, but still his power felt pitiful. He was fighting with all his strength, but even at his max, his attacks felt half-assed. Nothing made sense. Was he really that weak? Yusuke was competition for the King, but Hiei seemed like just a bother.

_Damn it!_ Hiei cursed, as the King's flamed fist rocketed him across the plain. What was _wrong_ with him?

Hiei met the ground. As he lay prone, his eyes shut, Hiei heard Yusuke yell his name and felt the ex-detective's spirit energy rise in anger and defense of Hiei. _Always the hero_…Hiei thought, and if he had been in different circumstances and in the proper mood to do so, he would have smirked, but instead, Hiei lay still and winced in pain.

When he could manage to do so, Hiei turned and laid on his side.

And, as Hiei turned and laid on his side, reflected in the blade of Hiei's broken katana was the Jagan. Hiei stared at the open, glowing feline eye in anger and disgust. The Jagan had betrayed Hiei. Though the eye had shown him the floating Ice Country, found Yukina, and helped him master the Dragon, these were merely favors for the eye to bide its time with. The eye was never Hiei's, the young fire demon realized that now. The Jagan had merely tolerated its servitude to him until it drew Hiei back to its owner and master. Hiei saw who it really served and it served the King readily. The Jagan was now the King's conduit to Hiei's mind.

"_Tch_…_useless_…_traitorous_…_rubbish_," Hiei seethed, ignoring the excruciating, stabbing pain of his untreated, unhealed stomach wound, as he struggled to push himself up and hold his place. He finally managed to stay up, albeit his left arm was quivering fierce and could give way any moment. Hiei stretched out his right arm, grabbed the wide end of the broken sword tip, and dragged the fractured piece close to him.

The Jagan. Hiei could not keep his eyes away from its reflection or stop swearing at it in the shattered blade firmly in his grip. He hated the Jagan. Having it revolted him. Any good that came of having the Jagan was now tainted for Hiei upon learning the eye's origin and meeting its master, his so-called _father_. Hiei refused any part of that _monster_ to be inside him.

Turning the broken blade onto its point, Hiei stabbed the Jagan.

The pain was immense but killing the Jagan was not anything like the hell he went through to implant it, so Hiei endured, grimacing and hissing in pain throughout the ordeal. Not seconds after stabbing the Jagan, Hiei heard the King's scream and felt his presence rush into his mind. Hiei's arm muscles clenched of their own accord and Hiei, wearing a twisted smile on his face, watched his arms drop to his sides. The King thought he could save the Jagan, but both Hiei and the King knew the truth. Yes, the King stopped Hiei from fully severing the eye, but the Jagan was dying nonetheless. Blood running down his face, Hiei rose to his feet. The young prince of the fire demons suddenly felt stronger. And then he figured out why—the King had been suppressing and blocking his demon energy via the Jagan the whole battle.

There was not much time left. Hiei quickly unwrapped the Dragon's binding on his arm and summoned the fires of darkness to him. The Jagan strained and bled profusely as it reluctantly aided him one last time. A needling pain racked the dying Jagan as Hiei called the Dragon to life. The King, like a shadow in the fringes of his thoughts, was still in his mind, but merely watched in horror. The King could not stop him this time. Trying to control Hiei and facing Yusuke seemed to be two tasks the King could not execute simultaneously. All to Hiei's luck, he supposed.

And then, as Hiei raced toward the King and readied himself to fire the Dragon, something unexpected occurred.

Hiei felt out of himself, yet not. Like he was still running to the King but also watching himself in motion from behind. Everything had slowed. Time itself seemed still and blurry. It was then he felt his heart beating and then a second larger heart beating. The two beating hearts seemed out of sync at first, and then, they were one. And Hiei understood. Merging with his own energy was the strength of the volcano, the magma at its core, the fires burning across the Fire Country. Just as it must have aided the King and the King had tried to deny Hiei, Hiei received the strength of being a fire demon in his native element.

And just as time had seemed to completely slow, it sped up beyond Hiei's comprehension. Not that it mattered. All Hiei wanted was the bastard that spawned him dead. And so, Hiei released the Dragon.

The fires raged forward and formed the maw and head of the Dragon. Opening its massive black jaws, the Dragon roared as it spiraled forth toward the King. Hiei watched as Yusuke ran and leapt out of the way and the King took the Dragon head-on. Things did not go as Hiei hoped however. Holding its mouth open with his one remaining hand and both feet, the King fended off the Dragon. The King struggled, yes, and the Dragon was pushing him back, but the Dragon, even a power-enhanced one, was not enough to outright kill the King. Hiei could only hope the King faltered and the Dragon swallowed him whole.

Hiei watched in aghast, the King, with a mad scream and a final heave, throw the Dragon to the side and let it tear across the palace courtyard. The Dragon was free. And the Jagan was dead. Hiei could no longer control it. The Dragon rampaged and tore erratically across the black sky. There was no way of stopping it or controlling it. Hanabi had not meant to be its target, but being in the air and too blinded by her fury at Kurama, she hardly noticed the Dragon raging toward her until its fangs and flames had closed around her.

The King seemed to care not that Hanabi was dead or that the Dragon stormed the castle and destroyed everything in its path. The courtyard quaked as volcanic ash and castle rubble fell from the sky. The castle was falling, the guards were dead, and the land itself seemed to be tearing asunder, but none of that appeared to matter to the King.

The King was busy eyeing Hiei as his son wobbled on his feet and fought against the inevitable sleep brought on by summoning the Dragon.

-o-

"We gotta get out of here!" Kuwabara yelled, jumping to safety as the ground beneath him cracked and melted into the rising underground magma flows. It wasn't safe here. Well…not like it had been before, Kuwabara reconsidered, but now it _definitely _wasn't safe. As Kuwabara jumped from rock to rock to reach Kurama, he had déjà vu of fighting Byakko all over again.

_I cannot leave. Not yet_, Kurama thought. The ground breaking around him and the sulfuric sprays hissing slowed the fox's movement considerably, but Kurama was determined to get through.

"Not without Hiei," Kurama called back. No matter what Kuwabara would reply, Kurama wasn't leaving. If the young psychic wanted to help him, fine, but he wasn't going to persuade him to leave or hinder him from reaching Hiei.

Leaping to the fox's side, Kuwabara raised a brow curiously, "Hiei? He's probably already left, Kurama."

Kurama shook his head, "The Dragon. He goes into hibernation after using the Dragon."

"Oh, yea…" Kuwabara flinched guiltily for forgetting that. The runt did always go to sleep after using that attack. Which did not make it the most useful move in this particular situation what with the castle and the ground it stood on falling into fiery, molten oblivion …

"All right," Kuwabara nodded in determination, "Let's go after him."

-o-

_Stupid castle. Stupid rubble, _Yusuke cursed as he squeezed himself from underneath what looked like the cracked wings of a massive dragon gargoyle. For the most part, the ex-detective dodged the falling remains, except until the very last. _One of these days, the stupid three worlds are gonna hold hands and kiss. _Yusuke flipped a slab of stone over and crawled out to freedom.

Yusuke looked back at the maze of stone he had to crawl through. The ruin's structure had been too hard to determine if it was stable or not, so Yusuke decided for his own safety not to just blast himself through. That and having not much energy left, he still needed whatever he had for the King.

"I'm gettin' too old for this crap," he grumbled, and scanned the remnants of once was the courtyard for the King. As far as Yusuke was concerned, it was time this battle came to an end.

-o-

The ground rumbled and quaked underfoot as Kurama leapt hurriedly from collapsing boulder to boulder. With silent apologies to Kuwabara, the fox left the boy behind with the rising lava demons as Kurama searched for Hiei with his eyes and sense. After using the Dragon, Hiei's energy always became so weak and muddled to perceive. Kurama was having a hard time finding him. His eyes were more beneficial to his search than feeling for Hiei. But it would be a small, familiar pulse of energy that would draw the fox to Hiei's hibernating body. And just in time. As Kurama rushed to reach Hiei, the ground around the fire demon was cracking and crumbling. Quickly, Kurama took Hiei into his arms bridal-style and jumped to safety seconds before the rock sunk into the rising lava below.

The crouched fox paused to check on Hiei, laying partially cradled in Kurama's arms. Hiei was still, but safe and breathing softly against Kurama's chest. With a quick readjustment of his grip, Kurama held Hiei securely and he would need to. The King approached them quickly.

The King's blood red robes rustled like bat wings in his wake. Thunder rumbled and a bolt of purple lightning fell and crashed just distantly off to the side of the King. "Well, if is this not _convenient_," the King mocked them with a grin.

Kurama narrowed his eyes and frowned. Even with the King severely weakened by Yusuke and Hiei and his sole arm and legs burned black by the Dragon, Kurama was in no condition to fight the King. Not when he had Hiei to protect as well. Maybe if Hiei wasn't lying unconscious in the fox's arms, he would have a chance, but alas, that was not the case.

"You can try to run," the King smirked, "I may even let you go." His immediate deep chuckle said otherwise.

Kurama did not move.

_Smart boy…Even you recognize the end is near. There is no hope for traitors and the weak in my kingdom,_ the King projected into Kurama's mind. _Feel fortunate and honored your death was by my hands_.

Kurama did not respond. He simply remained crouched and held Hiei close. His serious but emotionally-blank stare seemed to go through the King, ignored him in fact, and focused elsewhere behind the King. And the King, unfortunately, took the fox's behavior as sign of complete resignation.

"My one mistake in this world," the King was looking at Hiei as he spoke. "…Must be the Koorime blood that made him such a disgrace."

Black flames wrapped the King's charred hand, though it was evident it pained the King to use his injured hand. He locked eyes with Kurama and gave a final malicious smile and raised his flamed claws into the bright lightning-blanched sky.

"Hold up, you bastard!" Yusuke shouted and leapt forward, fist poised and glowing with both spirit and demon energy.

The King, thinking the rubble had killed Yusuke already, turned in surprise and met Yusuke's strongest right hook. The boy held nothing back in his punch. What remained of his energy, both of them, Yusuke had poured into his right hand. The King toppled forward, completely stunned and off-guard. Kurama took advantage of this. With pure instinct, Kurama produced a rose from his hair, summoned his rose whip, and had it wrapped around the King's head in shades of a second. Not leaving anything to chance, Kurama ripped his whip back, just as the King seemed to figure out what had happened. The top of the King's severed head, his sole eye wide and bulging out of its socket in shock, plunked onto the rumbling ground.

As much as Yusuke wanted to celebrate, there wasn't any time. Without the King, the land became even more unstable. The ground really started to crumble and sink now. Yusuke and Kurama with Hiei ran. Yusuke searched and called out for Kuwabara, who had been entangled with a repeating mob of lava demons seeping through and rising from the magma below.

"Leave them!" Yusuke barked at Kuwabara. "We gotta get out of here!"

"Ya think I don't know that, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled back, cutting through the zombie-like lava demons, and this time, finally had a gap to escape through them. "The damn things had me surrounded!"

"Sorry, I couldn't come save you!" Yusuke verbally jabbed, "But I kinda had bigger things to deal with!"

"Shut up, Urameshi," Kuwabara said grumbled as he reached and kept up with Yusuke and Kurama's pace, "Let's just get the hell out alive."

"Sounds good to me," Yusuke grinned, and sped up.

-o-

In the war for Medria, General Honoo was confident the victory would fall in the King's favor. Honoo stood atop a neighboring hill, surveying the battle. The ragtag troops for Medria did make a good try, but were not enough to matching the martial prowess of General Honoo. Six warriors in particular had impressed the fire veteran. The wind master had devastated his commands to charge on more than one occasion with his tornados and also destroyed many of General Kayaku's cannons, tanks, and other of his nasty, little technological toys. Though you wouldn't think an ice master would fair at all against fire demons, the young ice demon's accuracy with ice shards proved deadly using the sniper approach. Fire demons, so it seemed, were not immune to ice bullets through the brain. The samurai easily sliced through many of Honoo's enslaved soldiers. The drunkard and the yoyo-wielding child had taken out many of General Kayaku's bomber soldiers. The flamboyant blonde demon (with the even more ostentatious attacks) seemed to be the military mind for not only the ragtag militia but for the other five exceptional warriors. He had potential to become a grand leader—Honoo could see, and appreciate, talent like that. Yes, the young demon would do well…if he survived this battle that is…

Kayaku stepped up from behind and stood beside Honoo. Machines freed the giant, metal general's mouth. "Shall I release the Mardacore?" Kayaku offered, his voice remaining the same bored and tired tone he had expressed since leaving the Land of Fire. Though his territory was devoted to the King's command to the production of war machines and ammunition, General Kayaku himself had no love for wars, especially a war's cost of parting with the creations he so painstakingly took years to develop.

_Kayaku and his 'pets'…_Honoo grinned inwardly. 'Course, watching the militia handle a giant, fire-spewing steel scorpion did sound amusing to Honoo. "If you see—" Honoo paused in mid-rasp, his expression suddenly sullen and his flaming mohawk shrunk. He looked over his shoulder to the horizon, in the direction of the Land of Fire. Kayaku, ever-observant, followed suit as well. The grimmest silence fell between them.

General Honoo had always felt the rays of the King's power radiating from the palace like a blazing sun. No matter how far his troops traveled the general could always sense the King's presence in the horizon. Suddenly, it was gone. Honoo knew what it meant, he just never thought it was possible. Gradually, Honoo gathered his thoughts once more and ordered Kayaku to not release his pet, "Send the word that we surrender, instead. Retreat your forces, Kayaku, as I will mine. It is done."

General Kayaku merely nodded in agreement, needing no further explanation to why the drastic change in command. Kayaku left to prepare to fire the signal flares for surrender.

Honoo charged down the hill, his sights set on reaching his second-in-command. Surely, his soldiers would disbelieve the order at first. To surrender when victory was so close at hand? They would think Honoo had gone mad. But no. General Honoo was a demon who lived war. He knew how to start one, how to fight honorably, and knew how and when to bow out nobly out of war. The King was dead. This campaign to control the Makai was the King's will, not Honoo's. And with the King dead, Honoo had no one to serve and no reason to continue the war with honor. Let the master's dreams and plans die with him, that's what Honoo believed.

And so it would be done.

-o-

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara ran and ran without looking back or certain where they were going, in truth. Their desire to escape carried their feet to wherever it seemed safest or farthest from the palace, which really was the same destination. They stopped only when they could not run any more and where the ground did not rumble beneath their steps. Pausing and resting for a moment, standing on an outcrop of a distant hill, they watched the sparse ruins of the palace and the corpse of the King sink forever into the massive molten crater of lava.

"So that's it," Kuwabara muttered, breaking the long silence between the three boys, as Hiei was still hibernating.

"Yep, the good guys win again," Yusuke grumbled, closed his eyes, and turned away from the vibrant red glow of the crater through the blackness. Kuwabara and Kurama followed suit not long after.

From where they were standing, the crater looked like an open bleeding scab yet to heal and, truthfully, it hurt just the same. But like Kuwabara said, that was it. They were alive. The four of them had survived another ordeal, done everything to almost get themselves killed, but somehow ended up surviving anyway.

And they were ready to get the hell out of there and go home.

"Okay," Yusuke drew in a deep, cleansing breath and slowly exhaled. "Let's go. Kurama, let Kuwabara take Hiei, and you lean on me."

To Yusuke and Kuwabara's surprise, as Kuwabara moved to take Hiei and Yusuke presented his arm for Kurama to lean on, the fox maneuvered out of both boys' ways and shook his head no.

"I appreciate the offer, Yusuke, but I must decline. I have Hiei and I am not about to let go of him any time soon," Kurama assured.

Kuwabara raised a brow. "Y'sure? You're not lookin' too good… I'm not sensin' you got much energy left either."

And that was the truth. Kurama, though his physical injuries consisted of a few minor burns and several gashes and in comparison to Yusuke for instance, was not as heavily wounded, but Kuwabara could see in his demeanor and eyes that he was more ragged, worn, and dragged through hell than the rest of them, save Hiei. And Kurama was not emitting any spirit energy. His levels were obviously too low for even the ultra-sensitive senses of Kuwabara to perceive.

Facing Kuwabara, Kurama wore a tired smile. "Thank you for your concern, but what energy of mine that remains will suffice." And the fox walked on without another word, carrying Hiei cradled in his arms.

Kuwabara turned to Yusuke and both boys stared at the other uncertain and unconvinced by Kurama's assurances. But Kurama made his choice clear. He would not accept help from anyone. So, doing what they could, both boys walked behind their friend and ally and watched him carefully.

A mile later, just as they knew he would, Kurama collapsed, and Yusuke and Kuwabara caught him. Finally getting their chance to repay the two demons for the return from Maze Castle, Kuwabara took Hiei and Yusuke supported Kurama's unconscious body, and continued on homebound.


	13. Chapter 13

Story Title: Consumed by Hellfire

Disclaimer: Still don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: I wish to thank everyone who has read, alerted, faved, and reviewed this story. You've been kind and patient for a fic that certainly did not deserve the kindness shown toward it and been uncomplaining and thoughtful toward an author that doesn't update nearly enough to please.

But enough from me. Now onto the conclusion of Consumed by Hellfire…

(Epilogue will be posted soon!)

-o-

Chapter Thirteen: Our Lives Start Now

-o-

Kurama awoke to a pair of familiar red eyes looking down at him, but it was not Hiei. Yukina smiled and told him not to move quickly and, if he wanted her to, that she would bring Yusuke and Kuwabara to see him in a few minutes. After a once-over of his injures, Yukina rose and left his bedside. Kurama lay on a futon swathed in the familiarity of the late Genkai's temple but uncertain to how he arrived. The moments after killing the King were as hazy and elusive as smoke to Kurama, with the only certainty he could recall was holding Hiei close, feeling the fire demon's soft breaths warm his chest and his heart beating against his own.

The shoji door slid back, revealing Yusuke, Kuwabara, and to the fox's surprise, a teenage Koenma and Botan smiling back at him. Slowly, Kurama sat up in the futon, wincing as he rose, as everyone entered the room and lowered themselves to sit on the tatami mat floor.

"How you doing, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, sitting closest to Kurama's bedside, smiling but his voice was full of concern. The ex-detective still bore signs of injury and bandages here and there, but on the whole was recovering quickly from the King's assault.

Kurama smiled back, "I have been worse. I will mend soon than later and be fine."

"Glad to hear it! " Botan beamed and clasped her hands together. "We were all worried up in Spirit World. Oh we were all hoping Yusuke and Kuwabara made it in time."

Yusuke turned to Botan and Koenma and narrowed his eyes. "We would have been there earlier if you guys could have provided closer transportation…" the ex-detective growled.

Koenma pinched his brows together in frustration and leveled his gaze at Yusuke. "You wouldn't get it anyway, Yusuke, so I'm not going to start on the intricacies of opening a dimensional portal into Demon World," he said haughtily and annoyed, "but let's just say we can't drop you at the palace doors. It's a difficult process in the usual cases, much more so to send someone to a location as far as the Land of Fire. You're lucky you got as close as we got you."

"Yea, yea…" Yusuke waved a hand dismissively, "We know you're secretly trying to get the four of us killed."

"Why I never—" Botan raised her arms as if about to clobber Yusuke, but Kurama interrupted before she touched him.

"Speaking of our fourth…where is Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Dunno, man…" Kuwabara looked down pensively. "We brought both of you back and Yukina treated you both. You've been out and recovering for a week, but Yukina said that Hiei woke up three days ago and left in the night. Didn't say a word and was still injured, but you know how the runt is…"

"Yea, I do…" Kurama turned his head and said to the bed sheets.

"It's a shame, because we have some important business matters to speak to him," Koenma said. "The Fire Country is officially not a part of Makai or under its jurisdiction, and with its former king dead and no formal declaration of his heir, Hiei is technically the new King of the Land of Fire."

"Hiei will not accept the crown, you should know that about him by now," Kurama said.

Koenma nodded, "Yes, we do. It makes it even more important that we speak with him soon. You will persuade him, if you see him?"

"If I see him," Kurama repeated. His eyes flicked down for an instant, then met Koenma's, and he tipped his head down and up in agreement. "But if Hiei does not wish to be found, there is nothing I can do."

Koenma gave a smile that read more like _'You'll always find him' _than as a sign he accepted Kurama's words.

"What's with everybody findin' out they're royal and get left lands to rule?" Kuwabara grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. "First Yusuke, now Hiei…when's it your turn, Kurama? …Hell, when's it _my_ turn?"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes and sharply jabbed his elbow into Kuwabara's wrapped ribs. "Try droppin' dead and coming back a demon, I hear it's all the rage with the kids," he said sarcastically.

"Oh how we're all glad everyone's returned and back to normal," Botan said, her speaking deflating any fighting between Yusuke and Kuwabara that brewed, and smiled, "And we have you to congratulate for killing the King, don't we, Kurama?"

Surprised, the fox raised both hands in front of his chest and waved them dismissingly, "No, no. If it was not for Yusuke, I could not have—"

"Don't be modest, Kurama," Yusuke grinned, laid a hand on Kurama's shoulder, and joked, "…We know how vain you really are."

Kurama blinked his eyes rapidly, not believing what he had just heard, "Yusuke, really, I did not—"

"If it wasn't for your quick reflexes," Yusuke said, "My punch would have done nothing but piss him off." He leaned back and smiled. "I was banking on you reacting. I didn't have enough energy left to end him myself, but I could knock him off guard and hope those smarts of yours would hold out. …Guess I got lucky again."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're not really a lucky fool but a calculated bastard, Urameshi," Kuwabara said, his arms remaining crossed, and smirked a bit.

"Perhaps, a little of both," Kurama said, and everybody, especially Yusuke, smiled.

"All right, all right, the hero needs his rest," Yusuke said. As everyone rose from the floor, Yusuke offered his hand and Kurama clasped it. "We'll bother you a little later though. Hopefully with food and booze."

"And just _where_ are you going to get alcohol, Yusuke?" Botan said perturbed as she ushered Yusuke and Kuwabara out of the room. "You're still underage, mister!"

"Where else?" Yusuke wore a wry grin, "I invited my mom over to celebrate."

Muffled sounds of Yusuke's laughter and Botan's frustrated groans reverberated in and down the hall. Koenma, still in the room with Kurama, walked over and slid the shoji door closed. The silence that immediately sealed the room disturbed Kurama slightly.

"I must assume you have business to speak with me as well," Kurama said.

"Perceptive as always, Kurama," Koenma lowered himself back down to sitting formally. "But what I have to say to you is mostly a warning for Hiei."

Kurama raised a brow inquisitively, "Then should you not be telling Hiei this?"

"You will want to hear this," Koenma said, the seriousness in his tone was disconcerting. "…In fact, you need to."

Kurama slowly nodded, indicating he was ready to listen.

"My father and the late King of the Land of Fire were once, and still remain to this day, vehement enemies. However, these days, my father is a coward. He fears anything and anyone who proves to be a threat to him or his rule. Of what information I have, I can assume the King once challenged my father for the right to rule and control the Spirit World. The King failed, but my father has never forgotten. The King's death and presence in Spirit World has not helped. That fear and paranoia has corrupted his judgment, so much that I have taken temporary full control of Spirit World," Koenma explained.

Kurama nodded, "Yes, understood. But what about Hiei?"

"Upon learning his parentage, my father has drawn no line between the King or Hiei. At best, he regards Hiei as a King-in-waiting, and at worst, he sees them as the same. He is blinded by his hatred and consumed by his fear that Hiei will challenge him, that he will kill him. By himself, my father has no means of defense, but he does have the power of influence. Though I control all of Spirit World's operatives and resources, my father is still has a select group of followers and even now is amassing forces in the pursuit and goal of killing Hiei."

Kurama's heart sank, "….Hiei has to know this. Why have you not informed him?"

"As you have said yourself, Hiei doesn't always wish to be found, even when it's for his own best," Koenma closed his eyes and paused for a few brief moments to reorder his thoughts. "I don't have much information for you left, but I assure that I have Spirit World's best working on stopping my father and his forces. Still, I found that I owed you to warn you. It's a moot point to say this, but please, find him, tell him, watch over him. I will send you new info as I can, but for now, all I can say is watch your back and his."

Kurama slowly tipped his head forward in understanding.

"The exact history and facts behind my father's and the King's war on each other have not been given to me, but the truth I do know is that the mission I sent you on was steeped in my father's blind quest for vengeance. In other words, you suffered and were tortured because of my father's hatred of the King. He used you…" Koenma slipped a hand into his robes. "I apologize wholeheartedly for what my father has done, though I know my words mean little right now. There is nothing I can give to completely make right this situation my father created, but I can begin the reparations."

Koenma produced a pair of small red and gold scrolls from his robes. Kurama flinched at the sight of the scrolls, so similar to the very summons scroll that sent him on his mission to the Land of Fire. Tentatively, Kurama reached for them and eventually came to hold them in his lap. Kurama picked up the scarlet string binding one of the scrolls and considered opening them, but Koenma tilted forward slightly and laid his hand on his and stopped him.

"Do not open them now," Koenma said, his voice firm but still moderate. "Should I be unable to stop my father's forces and they attack you, these scrolls are your protection. Essentially, they're IOU slips, except better and more reliable. Keep them with you both at all times. These are special contracts, one for you and one for Hiei. First, they will grant you some amnesty as long as you are living in the human world, but do not consider that any defense. Second, if you or Hiei are ever surrounded by my father's forces, unbind this red string and claim 'sanctuary'. They will not be able to hurt you and will be forced to bring you to me. Third and finally, according to these scrolls, each of you is entitled one boon from me. Just present both scrolls to me, and I will grant you each full protection," Koenma sat back, breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled craftily, "There's so much magic and paperwork tied up in these scrolls not even Father will be able to find a loophole."

Kurama peered down and clutched the small scrolls tightly, "Thank you."

Koenma raised a hand, "No need, Kurama. This is the least I could do, seeing how I essentially got you in this mess." Koenma rose and stood. "My foolish father may have muddied the situation, but be assured, I will get you and Hiei out of this. Father doesn't realize just who he's messing with."

Kurama watched as Koenma stepped toward the shoji door, "I mean no rudeness, but you seem stronger, more confident. I never would have expected you to have the ambition to up rise against your father."

Koenma paused at the door and turned back, "It's something I've learned from Hiei. Thank him for me, will you?"

"All right," the fox said, and both he and Koenma shared a soft smile.

"Get well, Kurama," Koenma said and slid the shoji door closed after him.

-o-

In the months following his return back to normalcy, Kurama kept telling people he was fine, but everybody continued asking he if was okay anyway. If not outright, they questioned with their eyes. His co-workers, as always, were the easiest to fool. His stepfather and mother, not so much. It took time but Kurama made his stepfather stop asking him if anything was wrong. His stepfather no longer inquired but he continued on playing the fatherly role and, when Shiori wasn't looking, he ever so slightly narrowed his eyes and tensed when he locked sights with Kurama. His stepfather was waiting for him to break with shame or guilt and finally divulge his secrets, but Kurama was too old to fall for that trick. As for Yusuke or Kuwabara, they asked once, about a week and a half after their return from the Fire Country, and Kurama refused to say anything. After that, they never pressured him to talk about what happened in the Land of Fire. Kurama supposed they had no right to need to know, but there was no mistaking that they were concerned. It was a touching sentiment, but Kurama would not tell them anything.

Getting off the phone with his mother and assuring her for the second time today that he would stay at his new apartment and that, no, moving out had nothing to do with any change in him, which by the way did not exist, and that he was fine.

Kurama wasn't fine.

Physically, no. His aches subsided and his injuries closed months ago. The burn scars, yes, had yet to all fully peel and fade but certain plant remedies took multiple applications and more time. Those scars, indeed, would fade.

Kurama was pleased to find this apartment so readily after he returned home. He needed to leave. Not only because he was mature enough and his mother no longer required him, but because he needed the solitude. Kurama needed hours to sort through himself, starting with the events in the Land of Fire. He traced backward, rearranged, broke down, and analyzed memories. He looked through Hiei's eyes and reconsidered his motives in the King's palace through every possible angle.

Kurama found the fallacies in his own lies and shattered them. The hardest part was facing his family, specifically his mother. She would never want to hurt him but unbeknownst to her, his mother had. Innocently, she had impressed on him the drive to be perfect, to never shame her, to make up for what he had done to her for and since birth and while Kurama had chosen to take that path to protect her from knowing what he was, he had not been aware how deep that drive to please her ran until now.

Kurama sat on the sofa, as he had after coming home from work, and labored on his mind. It took several months, but finally he was finished.

Once purged of every self-doubt, every expectation, every subconscious lie, Kurama rebuilt his sense of clarity and refocused his relationship with Hiei. With no outside interferences influencing his thoughts, the fox thief who once prided himself on being able to find what others could not felt foolish realizing how blind he was. Sitting on the sofa, Kurama bent forward, hung his head, and washed his hands over his face.

If he had only known then….

Kurama shook his head and squelched the thought from fully forming. No use in dwelling on the past. Kurama knew now all that he needed concerning himself and Hiei. Speculating on the changes he should have made in the past was mere toxin.

Kurama stood and stared out the window overlooking the cityscape. The sun, a sliced lemon ring in the rose and purple sky, began to set over the skyscrapers in the distance. So far Koenma had sent no news, and Kurama had been unable to find Hiei, though he had searched every day since he healed enough to walk. Kurama worried that his message could be too late. Thing was that Koenma's warning seemed to pale in comparison to what Kurama really wanted to tell Hiei.

_You have been waiting on me but I have been so wrapped up projecting illusions of myself that I ran and hid and nearly lost part of who _I_ was in the name of protecting others from it. However, now I know who I want to be and that I want you at my side from now on._ Kurama closed his eyes and smiled tightly._ Though you have never really not been beside me, haven't you? …Hiei, I need to see you. There is much I have to say and that you have to hear._

Knowing there was still time before the sun reached the ocean's horizon, Kurama decided a walk on the beach would do his thoughts a good rest.

-o-

Kurama stood on the sandy yellow-gold beach gazing out at rose pink horizon and reminisced. About a year ago, he had stood on a similar beach on Genkai's property with everyone and watched as Yusuke returned and reunited with Keiko. And just he had been that time, Hiei was not here now either. The fox put his hands into his pants pockets and dipped his head down. The cool, salty sea breeze wafted forward and gently fluttered his fringe. Just as Koenma advised, he had both scrolls with him and never left without them, though, fortunately, he had never needed to use them yet.

Kurama raised his head. _That energy…_ Kurama quickly looked over his shoulder but saw nothing. Had he imagined sensing Hiei nearby? Was he becoming that desperate to imagine Hiei around when he really wasn't there? Kurama turned back to face the sea once more and, to his shock, found Hiei standing beside him.

"Your eyes are getting slow, fox," Hiei smirked briefly, then stared out blankly at the horizon.

Just as Kurama was, Hiei was mostly healed, but he wasn't the same since leaving the Land of Fire. Kurama noted without looking at Hiei the lack of binding magic on the headband concealing the socket of the dead Jagan, and to the fox's greater worry, he noted the vast drop in Hiei's energy level. Though once an upper A to reaching the borders of S-class, Hiei had fallen all the way back to a mid to upper B-class, if Kurama was sensing his energy correctly. Kurama had no idea Hiei relied on the Jagan for so much.

"What will you do now?" Kurama asked, without taking his eyes off the purple-clouded orange-rose sky. "Without the Jagan, the Dragon is lost to you. Much of your power is gone."

Hiei snorted and looked up haughtily at Kurama, "I have _no_ _need_ for the Jagan. I will train. I will reclaim the Dragon under my own will. Without enhancements."

And then, the fire demon stared back at the ocean, its water colored orange by the sunset, as if Kurama's mention of the Jagan insulted him. Kurama could tell with little mystery that the Jagan was still a sore point for Hiei even now. They stood in silence for such a long time, staring at the rolling white waves washing on the shoreline.

"…Sounds like you will be returning to Demon World soon, am I correct?" Kurama asked.

Kurama hoped he would say no. Koenma mentioned they would only receive some amnesty only if they remained in the human world. And of course, to protect Hiei, Kurama would have to go to Demon World as well, and though he would, he also did not wish to leave the human world.

Hiei stood in silence, thinking carefully before he answered. "…No. I can train here. With Yusuke and the oaf," and he added with some measured pause, " …With you."

"If that is the case…" Kurama matched eyes with Hiei. "Will you stay with me? At my apartment, that is…"

Hiei, with a brow quirked, looked at Kurama as if he couldn't believe the fox had asked him that question and quickly averted his gaze. Not wanting to pressure the fire demon's answer, Kurama stared at the ocean and waited. And waited. Until finally, Hiei nodded once in acceptance and the fox softly smiled.

Kurama supposed now was no better time than any other to tell Hiei about Koenma's warning, and the scrolls.

…And his feelings for him.

"Hiei…there is…" Kurama began.

Hiei raised his hand in a gesture of silence, "Kurama, let me speak."

Kurama nodded.

"You have to understand why I left to the Fire Country alone." Hiei paused and closed his eyes, "I know now the Jagan tricked me. It controlled me, but I know that in its lies were truths. It gave me visions."

"Visions I took for hallucinations because of your fever, which was no doubt also Jagan-induced," Kurama said.

Kurama recalled when he found Hiei ill in the street and how Hiei tried to explain to him he had a vision before. Kurama hadn't believed him. The fox had been too worried by the fire demon's unnatural fever to pay heed to his words, which at the time seemed mad coming from Hiei.

Hiei nodded, "I saw what would have happened. If the King's plans had succeeded…"

"I can imagine. The human world completely leveled and engulfed in flames. The biblical Apocalypse…"

"Yes, I suppose so…" Hiei did not get the reference and stared at Kurama oddly for a second, but he figured the fox was right. "He would have destroyed everything. …He would have killed you."

Kurama briefly laughed to himself, "Well, the King tried doing that anyway… Multiple times, if you recall."

Hiei was annoyed with how the fox found it necessary to comment on everything he said. He just wanted to bare himself but Kurama would not shut up long enough for him to speak.

"Kurama, just listen," Hiei said firmly and Kurama listened. "You know me, better than anyone else. You know I do not care for the human world as you do. If the King burned every building, killed every human, I wouldn't care…" What Hiei had to say next was too close to his heart. He almost could not bring himself to speak. "…But if he killed you, I…" Hiei canted his eyes and stared at the shore and the water out on the horizon sparkling like so many tear gems.

"Hiei…" Kurama breathed.

Hiei, to his own surprise, found himself still able to talk, "There are things and people you love in the human world. You would want those things and people protected. So I left. Not because I know you would have, but because I care about you and had to protect you. I left and faced the King for you. Because I…" Hiei froze, a flash of panic appeared on his face but Hiei was no coward. Biting his lower lip and closing his eyes, Hiei turned away and quickly said, "…Because I love you."

"Hiei, I—" Kurama immediately tried to respond, but Hiei interrupted him before he could.

Hiei scowled. "Don't say 'You value our friendship but you don't feel that way to me' again. If that's how you feel, fine, but I can't hear that. If that's all you can say, say nothing," he growled.

Kurama gave a short laugh. "You have not let me respond yet."

Hiei snorted and turned away.

Kurama smiled, "You are so certain I am going to reject you, Hiei. …To be honest, I would have…" If he had told Kurama all this before the Land of Fire, Kurama would have rejected him and the fox would have been living under another lie. However, that was then, and this was now.

His slender hand cupped Hiei's cheek and gently persuaded the young fire demon to face him once more. Hiei's hard red eyes met Kurama's placid green. "…But I would be untruthful."

"Quit with the puzzles, fox. Just tell me," Hiei ordered.

Honestly, Hiei couldn't take the fox's penchant for mind games. If Kurama loved him back, great and all was right in the world. But if he didn't…well, the fire demon would suppose he would figure out how to go on with Kurama as just his friend. He was not looking forward to trying though…

And so, Kurama told Hiei _exactly_ how he felt about him.

…With a kiss.

Hiei saw a bit of green and a splash of red and then he felt the tender brush of Kurama's lips on his own as the fox embraced him. But as meek and tentative as the fox began the kiss, he did not remain that way for long. Kurama nipped a bit at Hiei's bottom lip and gently opened Hiei's mouth. Like prying a treasure chest, the fox easily gained access and slipped his tongue inside. For the longest time, though the fox would never admit this, Kurama had been curious about how kissing Hiei would be like. He had imagined Hiei and himself being a little less uncertain of the kiss in the moment, but the reality was no less warmer or no less satisfying than his fantasies had been.

And although at first caught off-guard by Kurama's kiss and gentle touches, Hiei was not for long and started kissing Kurama back in earnest. As he bruised his mouth on the fox's, Hiei softly caressed a hand up along the fox's cheek. Hiei then slid down underneath Kurama's white collar and massaged his neck.

Of everything each thought would happen coming to the beach, neither Hiei nor Kurama thought they would share their feelings for the other and share their first of many kisses.

As Hiei's fingers slipped down Kurama's neckline and found the first button on his white dress shirt, the fox stopped him and broke their kiss.

"Whatever scars we carry, let us let them be in the past where they belong," Kurama took Hiei's hand and intertwined his slender fingers in his, "Our lives start now. Agreed?"

Kurama smiled and Hiei subtly did as well, and before they left to their new home and lives in love, the two shared another short kiss in the sand and sea and under the setting sun. And the waves roared on in approval.


	14. Epilogue

Story Title: Consumed by Hellfire

Disclaimer: Still don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: On this day, three years ago, I posted the first chapter of "Consumed by Hellfire as a challenge to myself to write Hiei and Kurama as a couple after I had hated the pairing since I first fell in love with YYH. I saw it only fitting to post the epilogue on the same day I began it. But I must admit for all my cringing at what I now consider crappy writing, I still have fondness for my baby, and I will miss it when it's finished. It's hard to say goodbye, but this is it.

So, once and for all, to all the reviewers and readers, thank you.

And so, the short epilogue…

-o-

One Month Later…

-o-

Hiei scowled and paced impatiently about the private drawing room designated as where he was to wait before he could get this whole blasted ordeal over with. And _how_ he wanted this over… Hiei stopped abruptly in his step and started fidgeting in and pulling at his formal deep purple robes. He wanted to claw out of these stupid robes just as badly as he wanted to leave Demon World and never be bothered by the Fire Country ever again.

"Do I have to wear these?" Hiei growled, looking over at Kurama in his own lavender-blue robes tailored for the occasion as the fox walked into the room carrying an odd box in his hands.

"Yes," Kurama simply replied, and set the onyx box on a Demon World interpretation of a Victorian table, and smiled amusedly at Hiei.

"I look foolish," Hiei turned away and grumbled. They were supposed to express his strength, power and great will, but Hiei just felt ridiculous. Being dressed up didn't suit the young fire demon's taste or manners at all. This finery was more Kurama's match, not his. Hiei was a warrior—he didn't _do_ full-length velvet robes.

"You look great," Kurama said as he approached Hiei, laid his hands on the fire demon's shoulders, and rubbed the soft robes. "Remove the dirt and sweat, and you clean up well. And I rather like these robes on you. My compliments to the tailor."

_'Least one of us does,_ Hiei griped.

"Be honest. You wouldn't want me dressed like this all the time," Hiei managed to flash a small smirk, "And you like me sweaty."

"Yes…" Kurama dipped his head to the side and considered his lover's words playfully, "But on this occasion, I do not think just sweat is the appropriate attire. Besides, you and I have to walk into the room together, and I do not want everyone's eyes just on me."

"Your vanity is showing, fox," Hiei teased.

"Well, given that we are at a ceremony, a bit of vanity is called for." Kurama walked back and picked up the onyx box. "I must admit I am enjoying the prospect of walking out with you looking so exceptionally handsome and seeing all those jealous faces."

"Jealous for me or _of_ me?" Hiei asked, quirking a brow curiously.

"Hm," Kurama shrugged his shoulders amiably, wore a closed smile, and refused to answer.

Hiei's eyes were drawn to the box in his lover's hands as Kurama drew both halves of its split top open. Inside on a bed of blood red silk was a small, slightly charred gold coronet emblazoned with red-gold crests of the Land of Fire and adorned with small flame rubies.

Hiei looked up at Kurama confused, "What's that?"

"A crown," Kurama lightly laughed, "You have to wear it."

"I'm _not_ wearing that!" Hiei spat and smacked the coronet out of Kurama's hands and let it _clang_ across the cobblestone floor.

Hiei's rather violent reaction to wearing the crown did not surprise or offend Kurama. The fox would have been more shocked if Hiei _hadn't_ vehemently refused. Truthfully, Kurama wasn't pleased the ceremony called for Hiei to wear the crown either. Both Hiei and Kurama had worked hard to put the Land of Fire behind them, to erect a wall on those memories the crown so effortlessly reminded them, especially Hiei, about.

"Hiei…" Kurama gently coaxed as he rationalized the situation for Hiei, "It is only for a few moments and then it won't matter. I am sure Enki will let you melt it in public as a more visual declaration that the Land of Fire is no more."

Hiei grumbled some words underneath his breath, but still crossed his arms over his chest. He refused to look at the coronet lying on the ground.

Softening his gaze and expression, Kurama stood in front of Hiei and laid one hand on his shoulder. He gently stroked Hiei's cheek with his other. "I know it's difficult…and I know what that crown signifies to you, but you are not the King and never will be. You have already rejected taking the King's place and soon that burden will not exist for you to bear."

Hiei stepped away from Kurama's touch and canted his eyes, "I know all this. You've said this all before, but it still…_disturbs _me. That I and that monster share blood. That I owe my being to _him_. It makes me angry, but what can I do about it, Kurama?" Hiei drew both his hands at his sides into tight fists, "There's nothing I can do… And knowing that just makes me angrier. _I_ _hate him_."

"It will not be now or any time soon," Kurama said, balancing a fine line between tact and tenderness, "But you will deal with the anger and you will move on. And I will be with you. It is something we have to work on, but we will succeed. You are stronger than the King."

Before Hiei could respond if he wanted to, or even decide whether or not to embrace his understanding fox, the heavy, ornate metal doors of the drawing room opened wide. In the door and stepping into the room was General Honoo in new royal armor, all hidden under a flowing white cloak bearing crests of the Land of Fire.

Hiei did not expect Honoo to be here. Turning to the elderly fire demon warrior, Hiei scowled fiercely. "Come to stop me? If you want the crown, it's yours."

To Hiei's surprise, the old demon laughed. "I have neither the life left nor the proper heart to take up kingship. I was born a warrior and chose to remain so. I know my place in this world…" General Honoo rasped and stared contemplatingly at Hiei and then looked at Kurama, "…as do you, my lord."

The flames of his mohawk seemed to dim as the General lost his friendly smile and became serious, "Have I heard the message clearly that the Land of Fire will be no more?"

Hiei simply nodded sharply in reply.

The old general was not surprised or was disappointed by Hiei's decision. Honoo merely stared at the floor and wistfully smiled. "As it should be then."

"What will you do?" Kurama asked.

"It is too late for me to find another king to serve. I will return to my territory and govern it until my successor is ready. After that…I am not certain, Master Kurama. I am a warrior, and by nature, I do not do well in peacetime. But I suspect by then my bones will match my age. …Perhaps I'll write a book, a tome of my military knowledge as a final parting to this world, then…end my life traveling and fighting what come may." General Honoo nodded and meditated over his words, and then smiled, "Yes, that sounds fine…" Though the last bit sounded as if Honoo was speaking to himself.

"You said you and I have a score to settle… For Sunaryu Daioh," Hiei said, breaking the old demon from his reverie of thoughts.

Honoo readopted a genial smile, "Yes, yes, we do. When the time comes to end my score, I will seek you."

They heard the giant general's metal footsteps before he even entered the room, but when General Kayaku arrived inside the drawing room, he busted through the shut doors, nearly ripping them from their hinges and blasting the metal into shrapnel. Despite the charge through the doors, Kayaku didn't even seem winded. His metal body and endless power supplies accounted for his lack of fatigue or damages. The mechanisms on his helmet activated and freed his mouth to speak.

Dropping most formality, which only served to his plan, General Kayaku fired his questions immediately, "Prince, what is the truth? What is it to these rumors that you are dissolving the Fire Country?"

"I am," Hiei said, bridling at Kayaku's referral to him as 'Prince'.

Kayaku, according to his plan, forfeited his skills of observation and did not pick up on Hiei's anger toward being call a prince, "But, Prince…"

And with another referral, Hiei snapped. He narrowed his red eyes and scowled fiercely, "Look! I was not _raised_ your prince or as his son. I have no intention of furthering _my father_'s legacy. I do what I want to do and I won't live in the shadow of another."

Honoo turned toward the big, metal general and smiled. "Fear not, Kayaku. The Fire Country will be annexed into the rest of Demon World. You can serve the King of Demon World."

Kayaku shook his head no. "I will not serve such a king whose reign is so mercurial… I serve only the constant will of the King of the Land of Fire. I serve Prince Hiei," he said stubbornly.

Blood boiling, Hiei raised his voice louder since he figured that Kayaku was obviously hard of hearing, "I am not your _prince _nor will I ever be! Don't ask me what to do anymore! I don't care what you end up doing. This country is dead! Your king is dead! And I am releasing you all, then I want nothing to do with anything from this infernal land, understood?"

"You are…freeing me?" Kayaku asked uncertainly but all to his plan.

"Did you not listen?" Hiei growled. "Yes, I am freeing you."

And in that moment, every occupant in that room sensed a strange weight of energy lift and vanish. Like a rock over their shoulders they never knew was there but noticed when it went missing. Funny how the oppressive feeling had arrived in the room the instant General Kayaku had entered.

"I hear well enough." Kayaku gruffly replied and began to leave. However, he paused mid-turn and peered over his shoulder at Hiei. "Thank you," he added softly and left the room.

Hiei was thoroughly confused and looked so.

"Kayaku is no fool and only pretended to be so. He needed you to phrase his dismissal as such," Honoo explained, "Such are the rules to which the King's curse of servitude upon him required. You have done a great service to him. No doubt you have made an ally in Kayaku, should he chose to aid you."

"Hn," Hiei shrugged. He hadn't intended to help Kayaku, so why should he feel good that he had? Hiei saw it was nothing more than an unforeseen, pleasant occurrence for the general, and for what so-called benefit of aid Hiei could receive from accidentally freeing Kayaku, Hiei had no intention of using.

Honoo saw the coronet lying on the floor and looked amused as he picked it up, "I see Master Kurama has brought you the King's coronet our men recovered at the crater's edge."

"Yes, but Hiei will not wear it," the fox playfully chided.

Honoo bobbed his head as he chuckled throatily. "That, Master Kurama, is your task to complete, " he said and set the crown in Kurama's hands. "Hopefully, it is not _too_ dangerous a duty," Honoo flashed a look over at Hiei's defiant, scowling face and then back at Kurama, "…I bid you good luck in any case."

General Honoo bowed to Hiei first, and then Kurama and offered his well-wishes to their long and loving joined futures. He then said his last goodbyes, and exited the room.

In which all that was left to do was get Hiei to wear the crown…

-o-

The fox was enjoying all this pomp and circumstance _way_ _too_ much. But, Hiei had to admit, it was cute. He didn't really mind Kurama's bits of playful teasing (and he could even bear wearing these ridiculous robes and the damnable crown) as long as Kurama was there, happy and smiling. And Hiei did enjoy the gleam in the fox's eyes whenever he looked at him. That swelling mix of pride, love, desire, and joy on his lover's face, well, made all this frivolity worth it, Hiei supposed.

And Hiei couldn't lie that, peering over at Kurama standing beside him as they stood in the long dark hall before the grand doors to be opened for them and prepared to make their entrance together, Kurama was stunning. Hiei knew his robes were tailored for him, just as Hiei's robes had been, but whoever made Kurama's robes captured his features perfectly. His robes were not overtly feminine but a male's robes with delicate touches and flowing yet commanded the fox's strength and fit body and highlighted his elegance well. While Hiei thought lavender-blue was an odd choice of color, he couldn't deny it made Kurama more so beautiful.

And with a lover so wonderful and alluring, why wouldn't Hiei want to parade him around, if even for a little bit? As Hiei waited and glanced at Kurama, he found himself falling in love and lust with the fox all over again.

"Sirs, we are about to open the doors," an armored guard informed them, breaking Hiei from his reverie, and saluted.

Kurama gazed at Hiei, smiled brightly, and offered his arm. Hiei took his arm, making sure to hold it in such a way as per tradition to indicate Kurama was his mate, and breathed deeply. Was he nervous? Yes, but Hiei would never admit that. No matter the jumpy state of his nerves, in any case, he felt Kurama's loving press of his hand and knew all would go well. There was still Enma's order on Hiei's life active and the uncertainly of Hiei's future with the order's existence, but with Enki's security and Koenma's security drawn together for this signing, Hiei was more than protected for this select but still too public ceremony. Besides, he repeated to himself, if anything truly horrendous happened, they still had Koenma's scrolls on their persons. And Hiei had Kurama, the fiercest protection of all.

They would get this treaty signed and over with and be done with the Fire Country and the King altogether, Hiei reminded himself. He could go home soon with his beloved fox and be happy. And in the future, instead of dwelling on his father and the circumstances of his birth and life, Hiei could come to dwell on kisses and sweet touches with his mate, on celebrating birthdays and new arrivals with his friends and sister, on rediscovering the power he thought he lost but this turn finding it on his own merits, and perhaps even…on learning how to be an uncle and the godfather of two. Whatever may come to pass, Hiei would be there with Kurama at his side, and he at his.

Yes, Hiei realized and faintly smiled, there was much to be happy for the future.

As the grand doors pushed open and the ceremony began, a soft white light poured through the gap and illuminated the dark hall. And Hiei and Kurama raised their heads high and proudly marched arm-in-arm together into the sights of demons and spirits alike.


End file.
